Lina Inverse e a Pedra do Feiticeiro
by Niele-Mzk
Summary: A historia de Harry Potter, vivida pelos personagens de Slayers
1. Prólogo: O Menino ? Que Sobreviveu

**-- LINA INVERSE E A PEDRA DO FEITICEIRO --**

**Prólogo – O Menino (?) Que Sobreviveu**

O Nº4 da Rua dos Alfeneteiros era o lar de Martina e Zangulus. Coloca-se dessa maneira porque dizer Sr. e Sra. (inserte aqui o sobrenome) era muito complicado já que ambos tinham o ultimo nome extremamente comprido e complexo, por cortesia de Martina. Eles se orgulhavam em dizer que eram pessoas totalmente normais, embora quem os conhecia dizia exatamente o contrario...

Zangulus era o homem da casa, alto com os cabelos longos e negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, usando seu inseparavel chapeu marrom, e sempre ignorando os frequentes comentarios (principalmente de sua mulher) de que seu chapeu é uma tentativa bem sucedida de assassinato à moda. Apesar da pose superior e da atitude confiante, Zanggy era facilmente controlado por Martina, se submetendo as seus caprichos com o minimo de reclamação possivel. Que é o que faria

qualquer homem são, diante da perspectiva de enfrentar uma Martina descontente, de acordo com o próprio Zangulus (O horror! O horror!).

Era Martina quem tomava as decisões na casa. E ela decidira que queria ter uma filha. E assim foi feito. Mas como tudo na vida de Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova (sim, esse é o sobrenome dela, que fez questão de forçar o marido a adotar), a ideia da filha tambem não deu certo. Tiveram então, um filho. Claro que não seria a mesma coisa que criar a garotinha para ser tão bela e decidida quanto a

mãe, e ensina-la a se dedicar ao grande Zoamelgustar e suceder a mãe em seu posto de sumo-sacerdotisa de sua Ordem, mas... tudo bem. Ambos amavam seu lindo filinho, Margulus. O pai se orgulhava por ter um filho que era sua cara e a mãe... ora, sempre se podia contar com um sumo-sacerdote, afinal.

Era uma típica manhã de teça-feira quando Zangulus notou coisas estranhas acontecendo. Depois de se arrumar para o trabalho, dar papinha para Marggy, dar banho em Marggy depois que Martina começou a gritar sobre a sujeira, limpar o chão quando Martina gritou um pouco mais sobre a sujeira, tirar sua espada de estimação do alcançe do bebê pela terçeira vez na semana, beijar sua mulher em despedida, colocar seu chapéu na cabeça, receber mais gritos de Martina e beija-la novamente, correr para fora antes que sua mulher conseguisse gritar com ele de novo, ele viu uma coisa um tanto incomum.

Um lagarto com asas. Ora essa.

Sentando-se no banco do carro, Zangulus afivelou o cinto, colocou a chave, pensou o que o lagarto alado estaria fazendo em seu quintal,ligou a ingnição, começou a dar a ré, manobrou para sair da--

Espera um pouco! Zangulus olhou de novo para o quintal e viu um lagarto amarelo, dessa vez sem asas. Ele ficou parado encarando o réptil e coçou a cabeça. Lagartos não tem asas, mas ele pode jurar que tinha visto um par de asas de morcego naquele bicho. Esquisito. Talvez a pancada que Martina dera em sua cabeça noite passada com a frigideira tivesse começado a afeta-lo.

A manhã fora completamente normal para Zangulus, tirando um grande passaro que parecera vir de lugar nenhum que roubou seu chapéu. Depois de perseguir o bicho a pé durante uns bons trinta minutos e lutar bravamente por sua peça do vestuario favorita ele reparou num grupo de pessoas esquisitas paradas proximas a ele. Se vestiam com roupas semelhantes aquelas que ele encontrara no baú de coisas velhas de Martina: capas longas, robes, casacos escuros, figurinos estilo "bikini" exóticos e etc. Passando perto deles ele ouviu cochicharem.

- Voce soube? Tudo destruido...

- Os Inverse, pelo que ouvi...

Zangulus parou e pensou. Onde já ouvira esse nome? Inverse, Inverse... Não era muito comum, não é? Ele continuou seu caminho de volta ao trabalho ainda pensando, mas logo o assunto foi varrido de sua cabeça belos berros de seu chefe.

O restante de seu dia de trabalho foi igual a sempre. A luz caiu lá pelo meio da tarde, recebeu broncas e gritos de seu chefe, trabalhou a luz de velas porque manteve a janela fechada para evitar outro pássaro doido de roubar deu chapeu, se esforçou o dobro para compensar as inumeras pessoas que faltaram ao trabalho naquela tarde, comprou pãezinhos na padaria da frente (e um yogute light para Martina, ela estava de dieta), ignorou as crianças que corriam carregando tochas faiscantes e teve que fazer um desvio por causa da gigantesca estatua que fora colocado no meio da avenida principal. Nada de errado que ele pudesse perceber, claro.

Com exeção do bendito lagarto amarelo. Dessa vez o bicho estava encima do muro da casa. Parando o carro com cuidado para não subir na calçada dessa vez, Zalgulus foi examinar o lagarto mas esse saltou para longe quando o homem puxou sua cauda, com a intenção de ver melhor o que tinha na ponta. Alguma coisa cor-de-rosa. Coçando a cabeça, Zangulus deu de ombros e entrou.

Encontrou a cena perfeitamente normal de sua esposa correndo de um lado para o outro tentando evitar que o saudavel garoto de um ano que acabara de aprender a andar Margulus cortasse suas cortinas novas com a faca de churrasco.

Tirando a faca das mãos do anormalmente rápido menino no primeiro grito que recebera de Martina, ele disse boa noite e beijou sua mulher. Tentou beijar Marggy tambem, mas este já tinha corrido para o quarto para procurar a espada de estimação de seu pai. 'Garoto esperto', pensou Zangulus, 'não importa aonde se esconde, o menino sempre encontra de novo. É inteligente feito o pai!'

- Mas que coisa! - exclamou Martina, carregando o filho esperneando para for a do quarto - Ele adora aquela coisa! Zan-zan, voce tem que se livrar daquela espada antes que Marggyzinho consiga carrega-la! Sabe Zoamelgustar o quê ele faria com aquilo.

- Mas, Martina querida, é tradição de familia que os homens de cada geração aprendam a arte do combate de espadas - respondeu Zangulus em tom desapontado - Vejá só! Ele meu meu sangue nas veias! Gostou da espada. Vai se tornar um espadachim habilidoso quando crescer.

- Ninguem usa mais essas coisas hoje em dia - Martina reclamou, forçando o filho para dentro do cercadinho - E ele vai crescer para espalhar as palavras de Zoamelgustar, ja te disse! O futuro do garoto está garantido, não venha querer inventar moda.

- Mas...

- SEM MAS! - tanto Zangulus quanto Margulus amudeceram diante do berro da mulher. Satisfeita com a reação obtida, ela continuou, sorrindo meigamente – Ora amor, alguem tem que continuar o culto quando eu não estiver mais aqui. Com certeza, satisfazer e honrar o nome temido da poderosa entidade que protege nossas vidas e amaldiçoa nossos inimigos é mais importante que brandir um

pedaço de metal, não acha?

- Na verdade-

- NÃO ACHA?

- H-Hai! - Zangulus acenou com a cabeça repetidas vezes, sorrindo – Absoluta certeza, benzinho. E viva Zoamelgustar!

- Viva Zoamelgustar! - Martina bradou com alegria, seguindo para a cozinha pensando em servir para seu marido o jantar, mas parou em meio do caminho para sonhar acordada com o futuro glorioso de seu filho e de sua seita.

Zalgulus suspirou aliviado. Ele nunca entendeu bem esse negocio de Zoamelgustar e de grande entidade poderosa e vingativa, mas falar bem dele servia para deixar sua mulher mais calma. Atualmente, a Ordem de Culto ao Monstuoso Zoamelgustar, fora sua sumo-sacerdotisa e fundadora Martina, tinha apenas outros cinco membros: O pai de Martina, Zangulus, Marggy (sendo esse o membro mais novo) e um sujeito revoltado que morava com a mãe a duas quadras dalí.

Margulus ficou de pé com facilidade e segurou na beirada do cercadinho, parecendo nada feliz por estar lá dentro. Ele esticou um braço na direção do pai e balbuciou algo que se parecia com "da da de". Zangulus olhou para o filho, sorriu e se dirigiu a ele falando naquela maneira idiota que as pessoas geralmente reservam para falar com bebes ou bichinhos de estimação.

- Quem é o galotão do papai? Quem é? É voxe xim! É xim! Né? Fala "papai" fala!

Marggy apenas olhou para o sorriso bobo do pai por alguns instantes, depois voltou a resmungar, tantando achar um jeito de sair do cercadinho. Nesse momento Martina voltou da cozinha, com uma expressão sonhadora, trazendo uma bandeija. Vendo a mãe, Margulus começou a esticar os braços na direção dela e balbuciar coisas sem sentido.

- Vamos! "Papai", fala! É facil! - Zangulus insistiu, e depois de perceber que estava sendo ignorado pelo filho, se virou para sua mulher - Marty querida, voce não acha que Margulus já devia ter aprendido a falar? Quer dizer, ele já tem um ano!

Martina encarou seu marido como se ele de repente tivesse feito crescer uma cabeça a mais.

- Mas ele fala! - Martina disse, confusa.

- Papa! - a vozinha de Margulus se fez ouvir.

Zangulus encarou o filho e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Querida, voce ouviu? Ele disse papai! Ele me reconheceu!

Nesse momento o bebe se virou para Zangulus e disse:

- Mama!

- Quê? Não, eu sou papai. Fala de novo, "papai"!

- Mama! Mama!

- Papai! Papai!

- Benzinho, para de exigir demais da criança - Martina foi para o lado do cercadinho. Margulus virou para ela e segurou nas poucas vestes da mãe.

- Papa!

- ... - foi a resposta de Martina. Zangulus falou cautelosamente, com medo de ofender, ou pior, irritar sua mulher.

- Querida, acho que voce se enganou... ele não tá falando tão bem assim...

- Mas é claro que está! - Martina arrebitou o nariz, orgulhosa - Ele só está falando invertido, isso passa com o tempo.

- Invertido... - Zangulus coçou os fios negros emaranhados debaixo de seu chapéu e se lembrou de uma coisa - Marty, meu bem, voce conheçe alguem chamado Inverse?

Martina congelou na ação de apanhar novamente a bandeja (antes ocupada com um bolo de frutas que fora impiedosamente devorado pela mulher) e fechou as mãos em punhos. Ela trincou os dentes e seu rosto se contorceu de maneira desagradavel. Zangulus, não reparando na reação da mulher, continuou falando.

- Não é por nada não, mas tenho a impressão que eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar. Ele me lembra alguem... mas não sei quem. Estranho né? E hoje eu ouvi falarem Inverse na rua e pensei "Puxa, eu conheço algum Inverse" e decidi perguntar pra voce se tem alguem que a gente conheçe chamado Inverse, porque Inverse não é um nome muito comum e...

Margulus arregalou os olhos e se encolheu dentro do cercadinho, enquanto seu desatento pai continuava falando, sem reparar que o rosto de Martina se contorcia de maneira pior a cada vez que ele falava o nome Inverse. Na altura do campeonato a cara da mulher estava escarlate e ela tremia dos pés a cabeça, mordendo o lábio tão forte que era surpreendente que ainda não começara a sangrar.

- ... foi quando eu lembrei que Inverse é...

- MALDITA SEJA! - Zangulus quase caiu para trás da poltrona quando sua mulher berrou as duas palavras que não tinham o minimo sentido naquele contexto. Ela avançou para o marido, lívida em furia, apontando dramaticamente para ele - Como voce me faz isso? Depois de um dia feliz onde eu me senti feliz cuidando feliz do meu filho, aprimorando feliz o meu culto secreto, ouvindo feliz a fofoca dos vizinhos, esperando feliz meu marido feliz voltar do trabalho feliz... E VOCE VEM COM ESSE MALDITO NOME!  
- M-M-Mas Martina, benzinho, querida, amor-  
- Não me venha com "benzinho"! E eu aqui toda contente de pensar que jamais ouviria esse nome em toda a minha vida!  
- ...Mas porque, qual é o problema com o nome Inver-  
- NÃO REPITA! - Zangulus se encolheu de novo. Martina levou as mãos a cabeça, despenteando os cachos verde-azulados – Esse nome significa problemas! Significa apenas más lembranças para mim! Significa desgraça e graças a Zoamelgustar eu nunca mais vou ter que ouvi-lo em toda a minha vida! E seu eu ouvir voce repetindo essa maldita palavra na minha presença de novo eu juro que vai se arrepender do dia em que se casou comigo, ENTENDEU?

- H-Hai! - Zangulus engoliu em seco e se enterrou no seu chapéu. Martina ficou parada no mesmo lugar, os punhos cerrados, respirando pesadamente derante varios minutos.  
Algum tempo depois, ela se endireitou.

- Eu vou pegar mais bolo, que alguma coisa querido? - ela falou normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- N-Não, obrigado... - Zangulus resolveu fingir que sua mulher não quase o matou com um ataque de furia repentino e se levantou da poltrona, os joelhos tremendo um pouco – Acho... acho que vou me... deitar...  
- Tá bem, pode colocar Marggyzinho na cama pra mim, moreco? - Martina disse meigamente enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.  
- Claro...  
Enquanto Martina acabava com o bolo de frutas (e com sua dieta), Zangulus a obedeceu e foi colocar Margulus para dormir, uma tarefa árdua e perigosa, recomendada apenas para aqueles que tem maior sede por adrenalina e emoções fortes. Depois de muito esforço, pontapés, berros e canções de ninar, Marggy cansou de puxar o longo cabelo de seu pai e resolveu dormir de uma vez por todas. Zangulus deixou seu filho no berço e foi para seu quarto.

Martina já estava dormindo quando Zangulus entrou na suite master (e unica suite) da casa. Ele tomou um banho e foi deitar para dormir, uma das raras situações em que não usava seu chapéu (afinal, ele poderia amassar). Antes de entrar embaixo das cobertas, porem, ele lançou um olhar rapido pela janela e viu. O lagarto ainda estava lá.  
Zangulus franziu a testa. Não sabia porque mas tinha encanado com aquele lagarto. Fez uma nota mental para lembrar de perguntar a Martina no dia seguinte se amarelo é uma cor natural dos lagartos, mas logo esqueceu de tudo assim que enconstou a cabeça no travesseiro, dormindo pesadamente quase na mesma hora, de cansaço. E não se lembraria de perguntar amanhã.

Enquanto Martina sonhava com suas quatro coisas mais preciosas (seu filho, sua seita, seu dinheiro e seu marido, em ordem de prioridade) e Zangulus roncava alto ao seu lado, do lado de fora da casa a Rua dos Alfeneteiros tambem parecia dormir. Estava completamente deserta. Nem uma viva alma vagava pelas calçadas naquela hora. Uma brisa soprou preguisosa, farfalhando as folhas das arvores. A luz monótona dos postes pouco servia para clarear o caminho dos pouco provaveis pedestres. Aos poucos, a luz das casas iam apagando uma por uma. Toda a rua parecia dormir. Com exeção...  
O "lagarto" moveu sua cauda ligeiramente quando avistou um homem descendo a rua. Era um homem bem grande e corpulento, o rosto decorado com barba e bigode escuros, vestindo vestes longas e brancas que nada combinavam com o clima do lugar. Ele avistou a criatura amarela em cima do muro da casa nº4 e sorriu. O bicho olhou de volta, como se esperasse que o homem viesse em sua direção, e foi o que o homem fez.  
Depois passou reto.  
Uma gota desceu comicamente pelas costas da cabeça do réptil enquanto o homem seguia descendo a rua, passando batido pelo nº4, assobiando uma alegre melodia. Quando estava quase no final da rua ele coçou a cabeça e olhou ao redor.  
- Podia jurar que era por aqui... - ele murmurou para si mesmo, confuso. Depois olhou de volta rua acima e viu novamente o lagarto amarelo. Estranho, aquele bicho parecia familiar...  
A ficha caiu. Voltando apressado o homem olhou para a casa, verificando o pequeno quatro de cobre pregado na parede branca, e sorriu mais uma vez, contente consigo mesmo. Ele se sentou no muro baixo ao lado do lagarto, que estava com uma expressão indiscritivel já que repteis não tem exatamente expressões, mas talvez fosse a de um grande constrangimento.  
- Imagine encontrar a senhora aqui, Profa. Filia Ul Copt. - ele disse, se dirigindo ao pequeno animal a sua esquerda.  
Ele se virou para olhar, mas o lagarto havia desaparecido. Na verdade, aquilo não era um lagarto, mas mencionar isso é desnecessario aqui. Sentada no lugar onde o réptil estivera havia uma bela mulher loira, tambem trajada em vestes rosa e brancas. Ela tinha exatamente a expressão de constrangimento julgada para o "lagarto", misturada com um pouco de ligeira irritação.  
- Porque fala como se fosse conhecidencia? Voce me pediu para vir aqui, Phil – ela falou lentamente, assistindo uma gota de suor descer pela cabeça do homem.  
- Humm... pedi? Juro que não me lembro... - o homem coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, em constrangimento, depois acrescentou alegremente - Em todo caso, que bom que está aqui, Filia!  
- Ás ordens! Porem, queria saber porque eu vim aqui – A mulher chamada Filia tirou uma chicara e um bule de chá de algum lugar de suas vestes e começou a preparar sua bebida. - Detesto ter que assumir meu tamanho poket para situações como essa. É tão... indigno.  
- Acho que os trouxas ficariam um tanto.. hum, alarmados, se vissem voce na forma original, Filia-san... - Phil comentou o mais educadamente que pode.  
- Soube de cada boato sensacionalista que deixaria qualquer revista de fofoca no chinelo. E tudo está uma zona! Corujas voando em plena luz do dia, pessoas soltando fogos e rojões, milhares faltando ao trabalho para comemorar... e eu juro que quero saber quem e _como_ enfiaram uma estatua de pedra de tres toneladas no meio da rua!  
- Pois é, as pessoas estão começando a ficar irresponsaveis. Mas ainda assim elas merecem comemorar! Afinal, hoje é um dia de vitória para a Justiça e todos aqueles de coração puro que se aliaram ao lado do bem!  
- Sim sim, é claro – Filia falou apressadamente, tentando não fazer o enorme homem se exaltar. Só com aquela bravata já deviam ter acordado metade da rua. - Mas as coisas que eu ouvi.. Voce sabe o que realmente aconteceu? Sabe _realmente_ porque todos estão comemorando?

- Mas é claro! - ele sorriu de orelha a orelha – Porque a Justiça se sobrepõe novamente sobre as forças do mal!

- ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...Não, não sei.  
Filia suspirou. Tomando um gole de seu chá (que Phil recusou quando esta ofereceu) ela começou a falar sobre os boatos que escutara durante toda tarde.  
- O que eu ouvi – ela falou, em um tom de voz baixo e sério para enfatizar bem suas palavras – é que o Lorde da Escuridão foi finalmente derrotado. Que ele simplismente... desapareceu! Sem deixar vestigios. E o mais incrivel: Foi destruido por uma criança! Nem uma criança, um simples bebê. Foi o suficiente para colocar abaixo a criatura mais poderosa que toda a comunidade magica já enfrentou num piscar de olhos.  
- Ah! - Phil exclamou de repente, cortando o clima da historia – Isso eu tambem ouvi. Historia louca, não é?  
- Ah, com certeza. De onde esse povo tira tudo isso, não é mesmo, Phi-

- Nem parece que é tudo verdade! - Phil sorriu alegremente enquanto Filia se engasgou no meio da fala.  
- C-Como? É tudo VERDADE? - ela exclamou, arregalando os olhos azuis para o homem ao seu lado.

- Mas é claro, Filia-san – ele assumiu uma postura mais séria – Por mais inimaginável que seja, eu acabei de confirmar essa historia. De fato, Shabranigdo...  
Filia se encolheu involuntariamente ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas e tentou o maximo para recuperar a compostura. Phil pareceu não notar e continuou.  
- ...foi destruido pelo filho dos Inverse, recebendo de volta o que merecia enquanto tentava matar a pobre criança. É claro que uma coisa dessas iria acontecer! Onde já se viu matar uma criança inocente? É a PUNIÇÃO da Justiça sobre aqueles que DESAFIAM as forças do BEM! - Phil se levantou e bradou. A resposta imediata de Filia foi um sonoro "Shhhh!".  
Enquanto o gradalhão se sentava de novo, Filia pensava melhor no que acabara de ouvir.

- Mas... Phil, se isso é verdade, então... os rumores sobre os Inverse estarem... - a voz dela morreu quando viu a expressão no rosto de Phil.  
- Temo que sim – ele confirmou numa voz estranhamente baixa para seu comportamento entusiástico e ruidoso habitual – Os Inverse foram destruidos, assim como a casa onde moravam e todo o quarteirão, sem contar metade do edificio do outro lado da rua. Tudo virou cinzas.  
- Não pode ser... e-ela não poderia... não deste jeito covarde e cruel... P-Poque? Ah, Phil... - a voz de Filia tremia, os olhos azuis marejados com lágrimas. Ela abaixou a cabeça.  
- Os objetivos do Senhor das Trevas são desconhecidos. – Phil colocou uma mão no ombro da mulher enquanto ela enchugava as lagrimas com a barra das vestes de uma maneira meio infantil – Essa é só mais uma das atroçidades que ele cometeu em nome de seus propósitos profanos. Mas agora não devemos mais nos preocupar! - Phil sorriu, novamente animado – Apesar da morte do nossos valorosos amigos esse foi um sacrificio digno e que nos garantirá a paz dos próximos anos, afinal, graças à criança Inverse, Shabranigdo se foi para SEMPRE!  
Filia se encolheu, em parte por ouvir aquele nome tão odiado, em parte pelo grito empolgado de Phil. Ela tomou mais um gole de chá com as mãos tremulas.  
- Acho que está certo... O mundo com certeza está melhor sem ele. Temos muito o que agradeçer aos Inverse. Mas talvez seja tolo afirmar que... _ele_ se foi para sempre.  
- Ah, bobagem, minha cara professora! Deixe de ser tão pessimista! - Phil sorriu alegremente, tirando alguma coisa de um compartimento em suas vestes – Quer um sorvete?  
- O quê?  
- Um sorvete! Os melhores de Saillune! Lá nós temos os sabores mais gostosos do país!  
- Hum, não, obrigada – Filia falou, meio curiosa para saber onde extamente o grandalhão guardava aquilo. Ela ainda tinha na mente a questão da partida do Lorde das Trevas. Independentemente daquilo que Phil pudesse falar, ela ainda chava bom demais para ser verdade a possibilidade de dizer adeus ao maior terror da humaninade em segundos e nunca mais o ver. Claro, que alguma coisa _tinha_ que estar errado. E não se podia contar com a persepção de Phil, já que esta era meio nublada. O grandalhão costumava ser positivo demais.  
O vento soprou de novo e o som de folhas rolando rua abaixo chegou aos ouvidos das unicas pessoas acordadas do lado de fora das casas. Phil terminou seu sorvete. Filia terminou seu chá.  
- Então Phil – a mulher retomou a conversa – Voce ainda não me respondeu o que estamos fazendo aqui. O que veio fazer nesse bairro trouxa?  
- Vim deixar o filho dos Inverse com o Sr. e a Sra. Navratilova.  
- Ah, claro, veio- O QUÊÊÊ? - foi a vez de Filia gritar, saltando em pé – Não, voce não está pensando... Voce não quer deixar a criança com as pessoas que moram ALÌ! - ela apontou para o nº4, ignorando as luzes que se acendiam nos comodos da casa da frente – Phil, você não pode! É loucura! Eu observei essas pessoas enquanto te esperava, não pode encontrar pessoas mais... inapropriadas para alguma criança como o ultimo Inverse!  
Phil apenas olhou para ela.  
- Ora, ele não tem familia. Seus pais estão mortos e não temos com quem deixa-lo. Eu cuidaria dele claro mas já tenho duas e acredite, já são problema o bastante!  
- Mas essas pessoas não são familia dele!  
- Mas são proximas a mãe! Eu pesquisei, parece que a mulher já teve laços com a Sra. Inverse – Phil sorriu orgulhoso consigo mesmo por estar tão bem informado – E, ora vamos, Filia-san, não são pessoas assim tão más! Tenho certeza que se já tiveram amizade com os Inverse devem ser almas honradas que fariam tudo em nome da paz e da felicidade!  
- Phil, a mulher organiza uma seita satânica! - Filia falou exasperada. Uma gota de suor desceu pela cabeça de Phil.  
- Tá bem, talvez não sejam as pessoas _ideais_, mas são a melhor opção que temos.  
- E como voce prentende explicar para eles nossa situação? - a voz de Filia expressava um quê de descontentamento.  
- Escrevi uma carta! - Phil tirou triunfante do meio das vestes um envelope amarelo. A boca de Filia se torçeu com ligeiro desdém e depois assumiu uma expressão preocupada.  
- Não creio que poderá explicar tudo isso numa carta... - ela disse, observando Phil guardar o envelope novamente.  
- Não posso? Humm... - ele pareceu pensativo – É, talvez tenha razão! É tudo muito complexo para um pedaço de papel! Talvez eu deva entrar, me desculpar o horário, e explicar tudo para o Sr. e a Sra. Navratilova com um de meus inspiradores descursos! Eu até tenho um preparado, que eu fiz na reunião da Guilda de Magia Branca a caminho daqui, é só acrescentar algumas partes...  
- Hum, deixa isso pra lá. Acho que a carta vei servir com perfeição – Filia falou rapidamente, sob a perspectiva de ouvir um dos famosos e longos discursos de justiça de Philionel, tentando não imaginar a cara da familia Navratilova quando um homem enorme e barbudo bater em sua porta e começar a falar/berrar palavras de honra.  
- Acha mesmo? Então está bem – Phil deu de ombros.  
- Mesmo assim, acho que deixar o menino aqui não é uma boa ideia. - ela insistiu.  
- Porque não? São uma familia comum, sem contatos com o mundo mágico. A mulher cortou todos os laços, parece que é quase trouxa agora. Não acha que é o melhor lugar para criar o filho dos Inverse?  
- Como poderia ser- ... - Filia parou de falar e pensou. Talvez... talvez Phil tivesse razão. A criança fez uma coisa que nem mesmo os feiticeiros e magos mais poderosos conseguiram realizar, e tinha apenas um ano de idade! Todos estavam comemorando por ele, seu nome seria conhecido por todos, e ainda mais conhecido que deveria, de acordo com a fama da mãe. Seria aclamado como o maior herói dos ultimos anos.  
- Tem razão Phil! - a mulher sorriu entusiasticamente.  
- Tenho? - a expressão de Phil era misto de confusão com surpresa.  
- Sim! O pobre menino não cresceria para se tornar uma pessoa normal em meio de tudo isso. É o melhor que temos a fazer, mante-lo longe de sua fama para que se desenvolva corretamente. Não deveria ter duvidado de sua sabedoria, Prof. Philionel!  
- Hã? Ah sim, claro... exatamente por esses motivos! Sim, hehe – Phil sorriu tentando disfarçar que aquela não tinha sido exatamente sua motivação para trazer a criança para a familia escolhida.  
- Mas como vai trazer o menino até aqui? - Filia se lembrou da situação em que a criança for a deixada.  
- Mandei Zelgadis ir busca-lo.  
- Zelgadis? - disse Filia, explessando um certo nervosismo.  
- Sim, é claro! - Phil sorriu com orgulho – Zelgadis é um bravo guerreiro que luta em nome da paz, uma pessoa de confiança e extremamente competente, que jamais se desviaria de seus deveres ou de sua lealdade a mim por recompensas maiores ou ofertas para a cura de sua maldição!  
Filia achou melhor não responder, e deixou o enorme pacifista com suas ilusões. Ela olhou ao redor.  
- Ele não está um pouco atrasado?  
- ... agora que voce falou, faz quanto tempo que estamos aqui?  
- Sem querer desmerecer Zelgadis, Phil – a mulher começou, ignorando a pergunta – Mas será que não seria uma boa ideia mandar outras pessoas fazerem esse tipo de serviço? Alguem que saiba como lidar com crianças, e não seja tão frio... e não tenha pele rochosa... - ela acrescentou baixinho.

- Não se preocupe Filia-san, Zelgadis estará aqui a qualquer minuto!  
Como se fosse uma resposta para a frase de Philionel, um ruido baixo interrompeu o silencio da rua. Cortanto o vento, alguma coisa desceu veloz pelos telhados das casas e pousou silenciosamente no meio do asfalto. Parecia uma pessoa, mas era quase impossivel ver seu rosto devido ao capuz e a máscara que ocultavam sua face. O pouco que se via por baixo de tantas vestes era uma pele acizentada e dois olhos azuis. A figura exótica carregava um embrulho de cobertores.  
- Ah, Zelgadis! - Phil se levantou de braços abertos, com um grande sorriso no rosto – Que bom que chegou! Está atrasado!  
- Boa noite, Prof. Philionel, Profa. Ul Copt – Zelgadis comprimentou com uma voz baixa, se aproximando de onde ambos estiveram sentados – Lamento o atraso. Usei um Ray Wing para chegar o mais rápido possivel depois de pegar a criança, mas ela não parava de chorar de fome então fui obrigado a comprar algo para ela comer. Deve ter acabado com o estoque de leite daquela padaria, e acreditem, e NAO estou exagerando. Felizmente, dormiu enquanto voavamos.  
- Ah, bom, muito bom. Deixe-me ver o filho dos Inverse então! - Phil se aproximou do embrulho de cobertores nos braços de Zelgadis.  
- Filho? - pelo pouco que se podia ver do rosto de Zelgadis, ele parecia exibir uma exprassão confusa – É uma menina.  
- Menina? - Phil e Filia repetiram em unissono.  
- Ora, podia jurar que disseram que era um menino para mim – Philionel coçou a cabeça, enquanto Filia e Zelgadis exibiam grandes gotas em suas cabeças – Bom, vamos vê-LA então.

Zelgadis puxou uma parte dos cobertores revelando o rosto rosado de um bebê. Era pequena e não parecia ter um ano de idade. Dormia pacificamente, deixando uma grande bolha inflando de seu nariz.  
- Mas não é uma graça? - Filia sorriu um sorriso triste, se lembrando de sua velha amiga, mãe daquela criança.

- Devemos nossas vidas a ela – Zelgadis murmurou.  
- Uma menina forte! Tenho certeza que crescerá para se tornar uma grande DEFENSORA DA PAZ!  
- Shhh! - Filia e Zelgadis sibilaram juntos para o homem que agora se encontrava numa pode de vitoria. Filia continuou – Vai acordar o bebê!  
- E toda a vizinhança... - Zelgadis rolou os olhos para cima.  
- Desculpe – Phil falou baixinho – Então, vamos deixa-la aonde o casal Navratilova possa encontra-los. Onde poderiamos...?  
- Na soleira da porta, quem sabe? - Zelgadis sugeriu.  
- Ah, claro! Brilhante! - Phil elevou a voz de novo enquanto filia enterrava o rosto na mão direita – Vamos deixa-la na soleira da porta do nº4 quatro, junto com minha carta e com os objetos pessoas que os pais deixariam para ele.. hã, ela!  
- Objetos?  
- Sim, minha cara Filia-san – Philionel tirou (novamente) do meio das vestes um pacotinho – São as coisas que serão passadas para ela.  
- Voce viu o que tem aí dentro? - foi a pergunta de Filia.  
- Mas é claro que não! - Phil franziu a testa – São objetos pessoais para _ela_! Eu não ousaria invadir a privacidade de uma pobre criança.  
- Mas... não deveria ao menos verificar se é seguro entregar a ela o que tem aí dentro? – Filia aconselhou timidamente – Quem sabe esperar até ela crescer um pouco, e...  
- Ah, bobagem – Phil dispensou o conselho com um aceno de mão – Não se preocupe tento, professora. Agora, Zelgadis, me dê ela aqui. Vamos acabar logo com isso.  
Zelgadis entregou o embrulho de cobertores para Phil. A pequena Inverse parecia menor do que realmente era nos braços fortes do enorme Philionel, que por sua vez parecia estremamente deslocado segurando um bebê.  
O grande pacifista pulou o muro de depositou carinhosamente a criança na soleira da porta do nº4. Depois, colocou ao lado dela o pacotinho e (tirando das vestes, de novo) pôs a carta em meio aos cobertores. Zelgadis observava a cena, inexpressivo. Filia deixou um sorriso triste aparecer em seu lábios novamente. Phil voltou a companhia dos dois, deixando a bebê sozinha na soleira da porta.  
- Bem, é isso. - Filia falou, depois de alguns minutos – Não há nada mais que podemos fazer por aqui. Vamos voltar para- Phil? O que foi?  
O grandalhão se virou para a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- É tão triste! Uma pobre e nocente criança, ter que ser abandonada dessa maneira na noite fria! É tão inJusto! Mas não se preocupe, garota Inverse! - ele gritou para a soleira de porta, deixando Filia com a expressão mais estranha que já passou pelo rosto dela naquela noite – Em breve voce voltará ao lugar que pertence! Vá garota, e cresca como uma lenda!  
- Está bem Phil, acho que já chega... - Filia falou de maneira hesitante.  
- Zelgadis, só mais uma coisa – Phil coçou a barba, pensativamente – Qual é o nome da menina inverse?  
Zelgadis, que esteve observando o céu noturno pensativamente pelos ultimos minutos da conversa, foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta. Ele respondeu devagar, a voz sem emoção.  
- Lina, professor... Lina Inverse.  
- Como a mãe?  
Zelgadis acenou positivamente com a cabeça diante da pergunta de Filia. Os tres não falaram pelo proximo minuto.  
- Certo. Venham todos. Não podemos ser vistos aqui – Phil deu meia volta e voltou a subir a rua. Zelgadis o seguiu um pouco depois, pensando que se eles não foram vistos, com certeza foram ouvidos.  
Filia se virou lentamente e foi para o lado de Zelgadis.  
- Acha que é seguro deixa-la aí? - ela falou, a voz baixa cheia de genuína preocupação.  
- É seguro para ela ser deixada aí, se é isso que pergunta – Zelgadis respondeu. Depois lançou um olhar por cima do ombro, para a soleira do nº4 que se distanciava aos poucos – Só me pergunto o que será das pessoas que moram aí, com ela por perto...  
Os tres vultos sumiram na noite. A palavra sumiram foi bem empregada. Um vento soprou pela terceira vez naquela noite, o unico som restante na rua novamente silenciosa (para a felicidade daqueles que tentavam dormir). Na soleira do nº4, Lina Inverse tambem dormia, sem saber de tudo que acontecia no mundo ao seu redor.


	2. Cap I, pI: A Festa que Foi um Estouro!

  
Disclaimer: Slayers não me pertence... infelizmente ;-; Mas Margulus me pertençe! Êêê! Viva euu! ... tá isso foi meio feliz, chega de perder tempo, vamos à historia! D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-- LINA INVERSE E A PEDRA DO FEITICEIRO --  
****  
CAPITULO I  
DESCOBERTA  
**

**Parte I – A Festa Que Foi um Estouro  
**

O sol nasceu da mesma forma que todos os dias, e da mesma forma que todos os dias, Martina acordou e ofereceu o novo dia que raiava à Zoamelgustar. Mas aquele não era um dia normal (pelo menos não para os habitantes do nº4 da Rua dos Alfeneteiros). Era um sabado muito especial, o aniversário de seu amado filinho Margulus. Ele estava crescendo como um garoto forte, e merecia tudo de melhor no seu aniversário.  
Martina colocou um roupão escuro por cima da camisola e foi até a cozinha, sorrindo para o sol matinal que entrava pelas janelas. Ela pensou em fazer um bom café da manhã. Waffles, panquecas talvez, frutas, ovos... e um grande bolo de aniversario para seu Marggyzinho! Ela já tinha pensado em tudo e comprado toda a comida para a festa de antecendência, incluindo dois bolos: um de chocolate, morango e chantilly para comemorar o aniversário e outro de chocolate, mais simples e barato, para ser servido na hora da festa. Já que nas festas, até o aniversariante distribuir pra todo mundo o bolo já acabou. Então, Martina resolveu ser mais espertas. Ha! Se pensam que vão acabar com o bolo do _seu_ filinho estão muito enganados, principalmente porque bolos prontos custam caro!  
Ela chegou até a geladeira para preparar o café da manhã, ainda se maravilhando com sua própria inteligencia. Ela abriu a porta... e parou. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Martina mais rápido que salário adiantado e ela começou a ficar naquele perigoso tom de vermelho que faz a pessoa pensar que irá explodir como panela de pressão (O que é uma metáfora muito semelhante com a realidade, nesse caso). Perdendo alguns segundos apenas para tomar folego, Martina berrou com toda a força que pôde:  
- LINAAAAAAAAAA IIIINVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERSE!  
Em algum lugar escuro e abafado da casa, Lina Inverse acordou, batendo a cabeça quando se sentou rapido demais. Massageando a testa e resmungando coisas desagradáveis, a garota rastejou para for a das cobertas e abriu a porta que dava para o resto da casa. A luz do sol bateu na sua cara fazendo a menina fechar os olhos imediatamente. Então, Lina escutou o som de passos pesados, que reconheceu imediatamente.  
Lina então se lembrou da noite anterior e percebeu o porque dos passos e dos gritos. Mais que depressa, ela fechou de novo a porta com uma batida e fez o possivel para mante-la bem fechada quando Martina agarrou a maçaneta do outro lado e puxou.  
- Abre isso AQUIII! - ela berrou, puxando – Lina! Sai daí AGORA! ISSO É UMA ORDEM!  
- Nunca! - Lina gritou de volta, segurando a maçaneta com as duas mãos.  
- SUA PESTE! Eu vou lhe ensinar a não comer TODA A COMIDA DA CASA! SAAAAIA!  
- Que gritaria é essa? - uma outra voz fez parte da conversa. Zangulus tinha chegado à cena, vestindo um pijama azul calcinha, os cabelos mais desgrenhados que o normal, coçando a cabeça com uma imensa cara de sono.  
- LINAAA, sai de dentro do armario! Zangulus, TIRA ELA DAÍ! Tira para que eu consiga MATAR ELA!  
- O certo seria "mata-la", amor-  
- Pouco me interessa! TIRA ELA DAÌ!  
Zangulus suspirou e foi ajudar sua mulher a tirar a garota de dentro do armario, antes que este fosse demolido. Martina bufava. Era sempre assim! Desde aquele maldito dia, à dez anos atrás, em que resolvera aceitar o bebe que fora colocado em sua porta eles não tinham conseguido uma unica refeição em paz. Claro, sempre se podia conter o apetite incontrolável daquela fedelha na mesa, mas nada a impedia de sair no meio da noite e devorar TUDO o que tinha na geladera (e na despensa, e no freezer...).  
Só pra isso aquela menina servia, para acumular despesas. E tambem para lembrar Martina de coisas que ela esperava ter esquecido. Depois de tantos anos, ela se via de frente com Inverse de novo, em todos os sentidos. Lina era uma cópia carbono de sua mãe, os cabelos longos ruivos e cheios, os olhos castanho avermelhados grandes e redondos, a baixa estatura, as curvas pouco desenvolvidas, o temperamento explosivo... Maldita hora em que resolvera ficar com a criança. Claro, a ideia de Lina com sumo-sacerdotisa até fazia sentido no começo, mas logo se via que não era digna dessa posição. Aliaz, não era digna de nada.  
Depois de acalmar os nervos de Martina e tirar com muito esforço Lina de dentro do armário (que servia de quarto para ela) Zangulus sarviu de árbitro para a nova discussão nada amistosa que se deu inicio no meu do corredor.  
- Se não me deixasse sempre com fome, eu não faria isso! - Lina protestou.  
- Ha! Te deixar com fome? Voce come mais do que todos nós juntos! - Martina rosnou – Voce não merece mais comida do que recebe, pra falar a verdade, e nem precisa.  
- Preciso sim! Sou uma pré-adolescente em fase de crescimento! Quer que eu não me desenvolva direito? - Lina fez sua melhor cara de "filhotinho molhado" combinado com uma voz chorosa.  
- Pra falar a verdade, pouco me importa – Martina respondeu, seca – Agora eu vou ter que sair de novo para comprar a comida para a festa de aniversario do MEU FILHO, e vai demorar mais para preperar a festa, tudo por SUA culpa!  
- Nós vamos sair para comprar tudo aquilo de novo AGORA? Não seria melhor mudar a festa para outro dia?  
- Zanggy querido, cale a boca! Lina, voce não vai sair deste armário até voltarmos e quando a comida chegar, voce não vai comer NADA, está me ouvindo?  
- Sim, Tia Martina...  
- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para me chamar de Martina-sama?  
- Sim, Martina-sama... - Lina falou de má vontade. Martina continuou.  
- Eu devia proibi-la de mostrar sua cara na festinha do meu lindinho Marggy mas quero ter voce bem ao alcance dos meus olhos durante o dia de hoje, então sinta-se com sorte e agradeça a Zoamelgustar que sou misericordiosa com alguem inferior e insignificante como voce! - ela se virou com o nariz empinado e caminhou em direção à saida – Zangulus, venha!  
- Hai! - o homem obedeceu, correndo atrás de sua esposa, parando apenas para pegar sua carteira e para lançar a Lina um olhar de "Bem-isso-foi-mau-mas-voce-fez-por-merecer".  
- Diga a Margulus onde fomos, se ele perguntar – Martina falou da porta, antes de sair, acompanhada de perto por Zangulus.  
Lina entrou em seu armário e esperou, contando mentalmente. Um, dois, três, no quatro a porta se abriu com estrondo e Tio Zangulus passou correndo ao som da gritaria de Martina, que parecia berrar alguma coisa como se vestir apropriadamente antes de sair de casa. Minutos depois, ele voltou tendo trocado o pijama azul por uma roupa do dia-a-dia (aproveitando para colocar seu inseparável chapéu) e saiu de novo, batendo a porta.  
Suspirando, Lina saiu de seu armário e foi até a sala, sentando-se no sofá e ligando a Tv com o controle remoto que não tinha sido quebrado por Margulus.  
- Que foi esse barulho todo?  
Falando no diabo...  
Margulus andou até o sofa quando Lina fingiu que não ouviu sua pergunta. Como sempre foi desde o momento em que nasceu, ele era muito parecido com o pai. Alto e magro, com o cabelo negro cacheado como o de Martina, olhos escuros e pele morena, o filho dos Navratilova era a personificação mortal do azar e da falta de elegância. De fato, desastres pareciam segui-lo a todo lugar (algo que ele puxou da mãe, com absoluta certeza). Lina não gostava muito de ter que lidar com Margulus, ou Margs, como ela usava para simplificar. O garoto a irritava.  
- Oi? Tá acordada? - Margulus acenou diante da cara de Lina, que rosnou.  
- O que voce quer?  
- Acordei com gritos. Era Marty de novo?  
- Pra variar – Lina começou a trocar de canal na Tv, sem olhar para o garoto em pé ao seu lado.  
- Hum... Foi sua culpa não foi? - ele meio que sorriu.  
- Não enche!  
- Nossa, que educada – Margulus decididamente sorria agora – Qual foi a punição? Ficou sem almoço e jantar, ou só sem almoço?  
Foi a vez de Lina sorrir, de uma maneira meio cruel.  
- Nenhum dos dois. Mas acho que quem ficou sem café da manhã foi você...

Quando Zangulus voltou cheios de pacotes que Martina o obrigou a carregar sozinho ele foi imediatamente derrubado por um projétil que acertou em cheio sua testa. As compras se espalharam pelo chão enquanto o homem sentava, massageando a marca vermelha que tinha ficado de lembrança.  
- Itaiii... Que diabos foi isso?  
- Zan Zan, que coisa! Voce derrubou tudo! - Martina entrou logo depois do marido, cerregando sua bolsa (e APENAS sua bolsa) – Será que ninguem colabora comigo hoje? Tenho uma festa para preparar, ó cáspita! Agora acho melhor voce recolher antes que- AHH! - ela se abaixou evitando de ser acertada por uma panela que de repente resolveu sair voando em sua direção. Prestando mais atenção no cenário da cozinha, não era só a panela que estava voando, e sim quase todos os utensilhos presentes no lugar.  
- Tome isso! - Lina arremessou uma frigideira na cabeça de Margulus, errando por centimetros e acertando a estante de vidro atrás.  
- Tome você! - uma cadeira foi arremessada na garota, que saltou para o lado evitando de ser atingida.  
- O que é ISSO? - Martina berrou, meio assustada, meio surpresa, e foi ignorada – Estão destruindo a minha cozin- (BAM!) AIEEE!  
- Errou! Nhé nhé! - zombou Margulus quando uma travessa de aluminio arremessada por Lina passou reto sua cabeça e acertou Martina. Porem logo em seguida o garoto gemeu quando um conjunto completo de tempero para salada (incluindo vinagre e molho shoyu) acertou sua testa – Ack! Isso doeu! Vai se arrepender Lina!  
- Prova! - Lina estirou a lingua para Margulus, já preparando o proximo projétil.  
- Parem! O que pensam que- Ops! - Martina desviou do projetil extraviado de Lina – O que pensam que estão fazendo? Parem com isso! JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ- (CRASH)!  
Martina caiu no chão quando uma grande travessa de porcelana interrompeu seu grito. Apesar de incompleto, o grito surtiu efeito e Lina e Margulus pararam de arremessar coisas. O garoto correu para Martina.  
- Papai, desculpeee! - ele choramingou – Era pra acertar Lina, eu juro, mas voce entrou na frente! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen...  
- Eu... sou... "mamãe"... - Martina resmungou com a voz abafada de estar com a cara achatada no chão. Lina assistia com uma grande gota decorando sua cabeça.  
- Muito bem, alguem pode me explicar o que os dois estavam fazendo? Vamos, quero uma resposta! - Zangulus levantou do chão e assumiu sua postura de pai autoritario, na falta de Martina para exercer algum controle. Foi o botão "start" para os dois jovens começarem a falar ao mesmo tempo.  
- Foi tudo culpa dela! Ela que começou!  
- Não fiz nada! Foi ele! Foi eleee!  
- Ela atirou uma chaleira em mim!  
- Ele tava me forçando a cozinhar pra ele!  
- Ela comeu tudo e queria me deixar sem café da manhã!  
- Ele insultou uma pobre garota indefesa como eu!  
- Não fiz nada de errado mamãe! Deixa ela trancada no armário pelo resto do mês!  
- Ele não é sua mãe, é seu pai, sua anta!  
- Eu chamo do que eu quiser entendeu, baixinha?  
- Baixinha? Porque voce não vai para-  
- Tá bom, já chega! - Zangulus enterrompeu antes que a conversa ficasse baixa demais – Lina, volte pro seu armário e você rapaz, vai pro seu quarto e não saia de lá até que eu chame!... ou até que sua mãe chame... ou até que-  
- Vai me deixar de castigo? No meu aniversário? Por causa DELA? - Margulus protestou numa voz ferida e chorosa.  
- Que coisa, parece que não vou ser a unica trancada hoje – Lina sorriu para si mesma enquanto se virava para a porta, a caminho do seu armário.  
- Espere! - Lina parou e olhou para trás. Martina tinha se levantado e olhava para ela, automaticamente fazendo pai e filho recuarem, um engolindo em seco preocupado, o outro sorrindo de maneira vingativa. Martina avançou um passo na direção de Lina e sorriu – Acho que hoje voce não vai ficar trancada, Inverse. Não... Voce vai limpar _toda_ essa cozinha, arrumar _toda_ essa bagunça e deixar tudo perfeitinho, não é uma ideia melhor? Ande logo garota! Quero esse lugar brilhando antes da hora da festa! - a ultima frase foi falada na forma mais rispida possivel. Lina reagiu como se a mulher tivesse acabado de condena-la a morte, o que fez o sorriso de Martina voltar. Ela se virou para o marido – Quanto a voce, ora Zangulus querido, seria muita crueldade com o garoto manda-lo de castigo num dia especial como esse. Marggyzinho já deveria saber que aquela garota é má influencia para ele, não deveria ficar perto dela – Martina acariciou o filho, observando com satisfação o rosto de Lina se contorcer de furia – Venha meu bem, venha me ajudar nos preparativos para sua festa.  
- Sim papai! - Margulus sorriu com alegria. Martina pareceu desconcentrada.  
- Hehehe, "mamãe", Marggy, lembre-se. Agora venha – ela acompanhou o filho através da porta que levava à sala – Zangulus, traga os pacotes. Inverse, ao trabalho!  
- ...sim...Martina-sama... - Lina falou entre os dentes cerrados.  
Zangulus recolheu os pacotes e saiu sem sequer olhar para a garota, que permaneceu no meio da cozinha. Ela olhou ao redor e sentiu o desânimo bater mais forte que acidente de carro ao ver a total desordem que estava a cozinha. Tremendo de raiva de Martina, ela começou a limpar a bagunça.

Lina Inverse odiava morar no nº4. Não que a casa fosse ruim, até que era um lugar agradável apesar de um tanto pequeno. Ela só detestava ter que viver sob o mesmo teto que Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova. A mulher parecia viver apenas para tortura-la e faze-la se sentir miserável. Nada que Lina fazia estava bom para ela, tudo em Lina ficava pior. O cachorro do vizinho recebia melhor tratamento. O fato da própria Lina ser uma pessoa de genio dificil não ajudava. Discussões e brigas como aquela era comuns, e geralmente acabavam com Martina punindo a garota, fosse ou não sua culpa, tivesse ou não feito algo errado, ou apenas porque estava de mal humor.  
Martina não era exatamente uma pessoa má. Apesar de ser mandona, mimada, prepotente e de agir de maneira estranha quase sempre (sem falar naquele negocio de Zoamelgustar), a mulher de cabelos cacheados era gentil e amável com todos, quando de bom humor, e Lina percebia que o amor dela por sua familia era genuino. Ela só não conseguia compreender o porque Martina era tão cruel com ela.  
Zangulus parecia ter pena da garota mas nunca fazia nada a seu favor, apenas tentar acalmar sua esposa quando esta se exaltava demais. Ele poderia até ajudar a situação de Lina, mas entre fazer uma garotinha feliz e fazer sua esposa feliz, ele automaticamente escolhia a segunda opção. Para seu próprio bem estar físico e psicológico.  
O filho dos dois ignorava a menina o maximo que pudia, mas as vezes a moda inventada pela mãe subia à cabeça e ele resolvia dar uma de "grande chefão" em cima de Lina. O fato de serem da mesma idade e tendo crescido juntos não significava muita coisa para nenhum dos dois. Apesar de Lina achar divertido enganar Margulus as vezes (tão credulo quando imbecil), o rapaz a irritava constantemente. Principalmente porque ele paricia bem feliz com o tratamento que ela recebia de Martina.  
É claro que Lina Inverse não iria tolerar tamanho abuso. Mesmo abaixando a cabeça na hora ela tinha suas maneiras de se vingar. Por exemplo, Lina poderia muito bem usar as roupas velhas e desgastadas que ganhava de seus "tios" (por falta do que chamar; Martina deixara bem claro que ela havia sido encontrada e não tinha parentesco algum com nenhum deles), mas porque, se vende-las junto com as camisetas de griffe de Margs era bem mais lucrativo? Com o dinheiro das vendas ela comprava roupas decentes para si mesma e einda sobrava alguma quantia para bijuterias e acessórios. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes Margulus levara broncas, acusado de perder suas coisas e fazer a mãe gastar dinheiro para repor. Na verdade, usar as coisas que Margs ganhava era um costume. As vezes era punida, as vezes não. Afinal, nem sempre descobriam.  
Lina deixava Martina pensar que ela realmente sorfria e agonizava com suas ordens e com suas punições, mas ela sempre arranjava um jeito de contornar as berreiras e fazer o que quiser, independentemente da vontade da grande e poderosa Martina-sama. Esse pensamento era o que a fazia suportar aquela mulher odiosa todos os dias e ainda sorrir depois. Se pudesse, iria embora dalí. Não que ela não tivesse tentado é claro, mas for a pega das ultimas tres tentativas (e punida mais severamente). Mas não tinha realmente para onde ir. Ela não fazia a minima ideia de quem era sua familia de verdade, ou porque seus verdadeiros pais a tinham abandonado deixando a bomba nas mãos de Martina e sua familia, como a própria costumava dizer. Em todo caso ela fazia o maximo para se manter superior. Afinal, ela _é_ Lina Inverse.

Os preparativos para a festa já estavam prontos quando Lina terminou de organizar a cozinha. Martina a enxotou de lá para que ela pudesse trabalhar na comida (e provavelmente forçar Zangulus a fazer as atividades mais complicadas). Na sala, a "decoração" que os pais de Margs haviam arrumado era uma faixa com os dizeres "parabens" e meia duzia de balões. Lina concluiu que era provavelmente porque Martina resolveu poupar dinheiro, pra variar. Lina se arrastou até seu armário, pensando em talvez tirar um cochilo antes da festa começar.  
A unica razão pelo qual Martina deixara Lina participar da festa de seu "lindo Marggyzinho" era porque eles teriam que esconder os objetos frágeis em seu armário quando os convidados chegarem. Afinal, mesmo que jovens de 11 anos não sejam considerados mais exatamente crianças, melhor previnir que lamentar, e todo o tipo de acidentes costumam acontecer em aniversários. Então, o único lugar de privacidade e paz de Lina seria entupido de tralhas e ela teria que participar da festa do Margs loser junto com o bando de amiguinhos losers que ele tem. Legal.  
Algumas horas depois, Lina estava morrendo de fome (afinal, não comera café da manhã) e saiu do armario de novo para verificar como estavam indo os preparativos. Entrando na sala de jantar (que era conjunta a sala de estar), os olhos de Lina brilharam. Docinhos dos mais variados tipos lotavam a mesa de madeira, escondendo quase completamente toalha branca embaixo. O que o casal Navratilova havia economizado em decoração, tinham caprichado no menu.  
Lina voou em cima da mesa de doçes. Ela pegou uma mão lotada de brigadeiros, lambeu os beiços, levou os deliciosos petiscos açucarados em direção a boca e...  
...Não comeu, porque naquele instante Martina entrou na sala, vindo da cozinha.  
- Que está fazendo? - ela levantou uma sombrancelha para Lina, que largou os docinhos no mesmo instante.  
- Estou... organizando! - a garota sorriu, embaraçada, inventando qualquer disculpa menos esfarrapada – Sim, vê? Tem muitos beijinhos desse lado da mesa, tem que ficar divididos igualmente nos dois lados.  
- Está sugerindo que minha organização está incorreta? - Martina levou as mãos na cintura. Lina suspirou aliviada.  
- Claro que não! Tem razão, falha minha, está tudo muito organizadinho! Parabens! - e saiu de perto da mesa.  
Martina lançou um olhar suspeito para Lina, antes de se virar e gritar com toda a doçura que conseguiu reunir.  
- Marggyyyy! Mahzinuuu, vem cá! Mamãe tem uma coisa pra voce!  
Margs veio correndo, uma colher lambuzada numa mão e uma folha de papel na outra.  
- Que foi, papai?  
O sorriso de Martina vacilou por um segundo, antes dela se virar e gritar o nome do marido. Zangulus tambem veio correndo, usando um ridiculo avental branco lambuzado e o chapéu de sempre na cabeça.  
- Sim amor?  
- Querido, pegue o presente! - ela apontou para o corredor que levava aos quartos, a outra mão na cintura. Zangulus saiu com um breve "Hai!" enquanto seu filho saltitava de um lado para o outro, os olhos brilhando de emoção.  
- Ah, presente, presente! O que é, hein papai? É a espada que eu pedi? Igual a de mamãe? É meu videogame? É o meu pônei? O que é, hein hein? Conta vai!  
Lina rolou os olhos para cima diante da exitação do garoto, e lançou um olhar cobiçoso à mesa. Se ao menos ela pudesse comer aqueles doces já valia a pena ter que aturar a chatice do moleque. Ela voltou a abservar a cena quando Tio Zanggy chegou com um pacote mediano, embrulhado em papel azul.  
- Feliz aniversario, filho! - Zangulus e Martina disseram juntos, entregando ao garoto o pacote que rasgou o papel à migalhas em uma fração de segundos. Ele abriu e seu sorriso amarelou antes de sumir.  
- Roupas? - Margs olhou para a bermuda espalhafatosa verde limão. Lina se segurou para não rir ao imaginar como o magricela Margs ia ficar vestindo uma coisa daquelas.  
- Sim! - Martina sorriu – E aí? Gostou?  
- Ah.. legal... - ele colocou o presente dentro do pacote de novo e olhou esperançoso para a mãe - E a minha espada? Voce comprou minha espada? E o meu pônei? Hein? Hein?  
- Bom, eu _tentei_ convecer sua mãe mas... - Zangulus murmurou baixinho.  
- Ah meu docinho, ninguem usa mais espadas. E eu já disse que não temos espaço para um pônei dentro de casa!  
- Mas papai tem uma espada legal! - o moleque resgatou a voz chorosa.  
Zangulus girou os polegares e olhou para cima inocentemente ao receber um olhar meio perigoso de Martina. Felizmente para ele, a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada dos primeiros convidados. Margs largou o pacote numa cadeira e correu empolgado para a porta de frente. Martina gritou alguma coisa para Zangulus, algo relacionado a voltar para a cozinha e terminar os brigadeiros, depois foi até a porta receber os convidados. Lina suspirou, e olhou para a mesa de novo quando seu estomago rugiu em protesto.

Algum tempo depois a casa nº4 da Rua dos Alfeneteiros estava sofrendo os sintomas mais comuns de festas de aniversario: gritaria, bagunça, sujeira e invasão do espaço pessoal. Lina se segurou para não gargalhar quando alguns moleques invadiram o quarto de casal e roubaram toda a gaveta de cuecas do Tio Zanggy e falhou em segurar o riso quando acidentalmente derrubaram toda a limonada na cabeça de Martina.  
Lina ficou no canto da festa, sem falar com ninguem e sendo ignorada por todos. Ela já começava a se entediar quando Margs de repente apareceu segurando uma espada comprida que ela reconheceu sendo do pai dele.  
- HYA! Eu sou o grande espadachim! - ele gritou, girando a espada, quase decaptando uma garota que estava por peto. Lina afundou o rosto de vergonha quando Margs veio em sua direção – Vamos! Eu te desafio! Duele comigo Inverse, e eu te provarei que sou o melhor espadachim!  
- Eu não tenho uma arma... - ela falou pra ele, irritada, enquanto os convidados riam.  
- Esse é o meu filho! - Zangulus sorriu orgulhoso, segurando uma cesta com todas as cuecas que conseguiu reunir de volta. Um minuto depois porem, quando Margs furou o sofá numa investida falha contra Lina, que agora estava berrando furiosa com ele, Zangulus se lembrou que não deveria deixar seu filho mexer na espada. Ele jogou a cesta para o alto (fazendo uma chuva de cuecas cair sobre algumas crianças proximas) e correu na direção de Marggy – Margulus! Filho! Me devolva isso, é de _estimação_!  
Margs ficou emburrado quando o pai tirou a espada de sua mão.  
- É bem feito! Tem noção que quase varou meu estomago ao meio com essa coisa? - Lina berrou, furiosa.  
- Silencio! - Zangulus ralhou, ainda assim de forma mais branda do que Martina – Voce tem sorte que Marty está tomando um banho pra tirar o cheiro de limonada do cabelo, senão ia ver só a bronca que os dois iam levar. Marggy, nós já te falamos para não mexer nisso aqui.  
- Se me deixassem ter minha espada... - ele cruzou os braços emburrado, mas logo depois um dos moleques da festa chamou Margs para fazer alguma coisa qualquer e ele esqueceu o assunto. Zangulus foi guardar a espada quando se lembrou das cuecas, e viu que alguns dos meninos estavam usando-as na cabeça como alguma forma bizarra de chapéu, então ele mandou Lina coletar de volta sua roupa de baixo enquanto ele procurava um novo lugar para esconder sua espada. Os esconderijos estavam quase se esgotando!  
Lina ficou enojada com a tarefa, mas decidiu não discutir. Depois de brigar com metade dos moleques da festa, ela conseguira encher o cesto novamente. Depois ela viu a mesa, e viu que os convidados estavam comendo os docinhos. Ela sentiu uma pontada de inveja e seu estomago roncou de novo, desta vez mais alto, alarmando alguns dos jovens por perto.  
Certo, Martina tinha dito que ela não comeria nada, mas... quem liga para o que Martina diz? Com exeção de Zangulus e aquele cara estranho que faz parte da seita dela, ninguem. Lina largou a cesta (que perdeu seu conteudo novamente) e atacou os docinhos com apetite assassino, desesperada para engolir a maior quantidade de comida possivel antes que Srta. Reclamona voltasse do banho e entes que Zangulus encontrasse um novo esconderijo para sua arma de estimação. Margulus estava muito ocupado abrindo os presentes que acabara de ganhar para perceber os doces de sua festa acabando em questão de segundos, devorados por uma criatura faminta e baixinha que assustava seus convidados.  
Quando Zangulus voltou, a mesa estava vazia, sem um unico beijinho seuquer para contar historia. Ele coçou a cabeça e ajeitou o chapéu, suspirando. Talvez fosse hora de fazer mais brigadeiros, antes que Martina gritasse exatamente essas palavras, mas chegou na cozinha apenas para descobrir que seus ingredientes tambem haviam sido roubados por crianças pentelhas. Ele então desistiu, e resolveu coletar suas cuecas de uma vez por todas.  
Lina, sentada no sofá, se fez de inocente. Ela não gostava daqueles moleques impertinentes que eram os amigos de Margs. Cada vez que ela tentava conversar, riam dela ou então a ignoravam. Todos eles conheciam Lina, é claro, a garota estranha que dormia num armário e estudava numa escola publica porque os pais não queriam bancar sua educação. Lina tinha algumas correções a fazer nessa frase. Primeiro, chamar os Navratilova de "pais" era elogio para eles, e insulto para Lina. Segundo, o certo era que MARTINA não queria bancar sua educação. Lina Inverse sentia que estava melhor sem aquelas pessoas mesquinhas por isso permaneceu sozinha o restante da festa.  
Na hora de cantar parabéns, houveram alguns emprevistos, como tirar o bolo do alto da estante (Martina colocara alí por desconfiar de uma certa garota ruiva que morava com eles). Margulus coçou a cabeça, de uma maneira que o deixou ainda mais igual a seu pai. Só faltava o chapéu marrom.  
- Mamãe, acha mesmo que precisamos cantar parabéns? - ele perguntou a Zangulus, que tinha uma gota descendo pela cabeça – Já não estou bem crescido pra isso?  
- Ah, que é isso filho! É a tradição! - ele deu um tapinha no ombro do filho.  
- Isso mesmo! - Martina apareceu, sabe-se lá de onde, sorrindo alegremente – Alem disso, o parabens é uma ótima maneira de avisar que a festa está no fim!  
O filha não sabia se deveria ou não sorriu com essa noticia. Margulus, como o de costume, subiu numa cadeira atrás da mesa, onde for a colocado o bolo. Lina babou ao avistar o bolo de chocolate, mas logo sua vista foi desviada por outra coisa. Todos os convidados ficaram com gotas em suas respectivas cabeças quando Martina apareceu do lado do filho usando seus trajes cerimoniais de sumo-sacerdotisa (aka bikini branco e preto com ombreiras em forma de crânio de algum animal e uma capa).  
- Sudações a todos! - ela bradou – Hoje, neste dia, comemoramos o decimo primeiro aniversário de Margulus Zoana Vaik Navratilova, e eu agradeço a presença de todos voces nessa grande e memoravel celebração! Agora, todos juntos, vamos orar ao grande e poderoso Zoamelgustar, para que ele garanta a glória desse próximo ano na vida de nossa familia! - Todos os convidados apenas olharam para ela, mudos e boquiabertos. Margulus corou violentamente.  
- Mãe, agora não... - ele resmungou, mas Martina pareceu nem ouvir.  
- Oh, Monstruoso Zoamelgustar! - ela se dirigiu à bizarra mascara de Zoamelgustar, pendurada na parede da sala – Escute nossas palavras! Garanta o PODER em nossas mãos! Nos guie e nos revele o caminho através da destruição para nosso glorioso futuro!  
Nessa altura do campeonato, Lina estava rosa na tentativa de não explodir em gargalhadas, só de observar a expressão dos convidados, que estavam meio assustados, meio intrigados e, sem exeção alguma, duvidosos a respeito da sanidade da mãe do aniversariante.  
- O que é um "zoanel gustav"? - Lina ouviu um dos amigos de Margs perguntar a outro, que deu de ombros.  
Depois do discurso pra lá de esquisito de Martina (algo normal para seus padrões, mas que não está acostumado estranha) e um parabéns corrido, finalmente cortaram o bolo e Margs desceu da cadeira, ainda vermelho de vergonha. Lina se colocou automaticamente na fila para receber um pedaço mas os esfomeados da festa fizerem quastão de acabar com tudo antes que ela tivesse sua vez. Felizmente, Martina estava muito ocupada sonhando acordada com o futuro de sua Ordem para observar Lina e lembrar da sua punição.  
Apesar de não conseguir seu merecido pedaço de bolo (ora, só um pedacinho! Que custa?) Lina achava que aquela festa estava sendo tranquilo, pelo menos para ela. Não dera motivos para Martina gritar com ela e distrivuir punições, não dera motivos para Margs se aborrecer e ir contar à "papai", cousando mais dores de cabeça, os demais convidados a estavam ignorando o que era muito bom, e ela ainda conseguira seus docinhos (apesar de achar que tinha sido muito pouco). O aniversario estava no fim, e aos poucos o grande numero de convidados ia ambora, sobrando alguns poucos amigos bagunceiros de Margs.  
Mas, como dita a regra cósmica do caos incontrolável (e como disse Murphy tambem), sempre que algo vai muito bem, alguma coisa _tem_ que dar errado. E aquela tarde não foi exação.  
Em certo momento, um dos convidados se dirigiu a Margs, falando em tom alto o suficiente para fazer Lina escutar.  
- Quem é aquela menina feiosa de cabelo vermelho, Margulus?  
Lina parou em meio do caminho de levar alguns pratos vazios para a cozinha e cerrou os dentes. Feiosa? _Ela_? Margs respondeu, dando de ombros.  
- É só a Lina.  
- Ah, aquela esquisita que mora com voces! Ela é como se fosse sua irmã?  
- Não... quer dizer, não é filha dos meus pais se é isso que quer dizer-  
- Então ela é sua empregada, ou algo assim? Porque afinal voce atura ela aqui todos os dias?  
Margs não soube o que responder. Lina tremia de raiva novamente, mas decidiu deixar passar. Continuou seu caminho rumo à cozinha. Oi quando o garoto falou de novo, olhando para Lina de forma cruel.  
- Já sei, ela deve ser seu bichinho de estimação então! Credo, que mal gosto!  
Ta bom, já chega! Aquilo foi demais!  
- Como é? - Lina se virou para o moleque impertinente falando com Margulus – Quem voce pensa que é para falar de mim desse jeito? Pois fique sabendo que eu tambem faço parte dessa familia!  
- Faz? - Marggy parecia mais confuso ainda. Lina bateu na cabeça dele.  
- Quieto! E voce, cara, dobre a lingua antes de falar de mim ou vai se arrepender - Lina bateu o pé de maneira irritada. Um grupo de garotos tinham se agrupado para assistir. A festa já estava ficando chata mesmo, aquilo era diversão bem maior. O moleque respondeu.  
- Eu falo o que eu bem quiser de quem eu bem quiser! Tá pensando que assusta quem? Voce é só uma menininha baixinha e estranha, e fala como se alguem aqui tivesse medo de voce! Acorda! Voce não tem nem amigos! Voce não tem sequer um pai e uma mãe!  
Aquilo era proximo demais da realidade para Lina responder. Ela lançou um olhar furioso ao moleque e virou as costas, rumo à cozinha. Mas os outros convidados não iriam deixar a fonte de sua diversão escapar assim tão fácil.  
- Aonde vai? - um deles gritou.  
- Tá com medinho agora é?  
- Acho que ela vai chorar! Hahaha! - alguns deles riram.  
- Uh, gente... - Margulus, que fora deixado de lado, tentou chamar a atenção de seus convidados de novo, mas sem sucesso. Ele observava apreensivo uma veia que parecia prestes a explodir pulsando nas temporas de Lina.  
- Ela deve tá querendo ir embora pro canil onde ela mora pra fugir das pessoas que assustam ela. Afinal, o que mais uma menininha inútil e sem peito como ela pode fazer, alem disso numa situação como essas? - o mesmo moleque que começou a discução ria. E ria bastante, junto com os outros convidados. Lina deixou os pratos cairem no chão, se quebrando em pedacinhos. Ela murmurou.  
- Me... deixem... em paz... - ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a sussurrar mais alguma coisa incompreensivel. As pessoas riram mais. Margulus saiu de fininho, rumo ao corredor, onde iria se divertir assistindo tudo de uma distancia mais segura.  
- Ohh! Tadinha dela! - o garoto zombou – Ela tá chorando é? Eu será que tá só nervosinha?  
Os garotos riram mais, porem pararam aos poucos quando avistaram a garota. Ela parecia brilhar em uma luz avermelhada antinatural, que foi aumentando. Os garotos recuaram, assustados.  
- Q-Q-Que é isso? - o gurí que começara a briga deu um passo para trás quando um vento inexistente agitou as vestes e os cabelos da garota. A voz de Lina foi aumentando e ela se virou para os encrenqueiros.  
- ...pelo poder que eu e você possuimos! - ela recitou e esticou as mãos – DRAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!  
Um grande clarão tomou conta da sala e uma esfera multicoloria de aspecto impressionante se projetou. Depois...

O Sr. Bicken tomava chá tranquilamente na sala de sua pequena casa, o nº5 da rua dos Alfeneteiros. Ele acrescentou açucar e levou a xícara à boca... apenas para derruba-la em cima de si mesmo quando um estrondo gigantesco se fez ouvir na casa ao lado. Resmungando, o velhote foi até a janela. Já estava cansado daqueles vizinhos barulhentos. Gritaria, portas batendo, estampidos estranhos, e agora o quê? Ele escancarou a janela, e o queixo do Sr.Bicken caiu de maneira cômica.  
A parede da sala não existia mais e metade do teto fora lançado no meio do asfalto da rua vizinha. Cinzas e fumaça voavam da casa, que parecia ter sido atingida por um missil teleguiado. Algumas telhas cairam atrasadas no chão enegracido. O jardim havia sido arruinado, as árvores e o muro do nº3 tambem, e o carro dos Navratilova tinha repentinamente se transformado num pedaço derretido de plástico e metal. O Sr. Bicken ficou olhando abobalhado por alguns vários minutos, até escutar um grito vindo do nº4. Nessa hora, ele resolveu fechar a janela e ir tomar seu chá... no porão.

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA CASA? - Martina berrou ao chegar na sala de estar/jantar. A cena era deplorável. Em meio aos móveis e objetos arruinados estava Lina Inverse, parecendo extremamente surpresa. Surpreendentemente, ninguem havia se ferido com a explosão violenta; os convidados da festa estavam estirados no chão, meio chamuscados, mas intactos, os olhos maiores que pratos, tremendo de pavor. Margulus estava no corredor, sentado do chão olhando tudo com uma expressão abobalhada. Zanggy chegou à cena segundos depois do berro de Martina, e seu queixo bateu no chão quando ele viu o que sobrara da sala.  
Martina suava frio. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e seus dentes rangiam, mas não de raiva. Ela se lembrou do que acontecera da ultima vez, com uma outra Inverse, diabolicamente parecida com aquela que estava parada bem a sua frente. Martina alternou surpresa, pavor, ódio e desespero em velocidade impressionante, depois olhou para o céu (a sala não tinha mais teto), levantou as mãos cerradas em punhos e soltou o grito que seu vizinho, o Sr. Bicken, escutara na casa ao lado.  
- MALDITA SEJA, LINA INVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERSE!  
Depois, tudo o que Martina pode fazer foi cair no chão com um sonoro "thump!", desmaiada.  
Lina olhou do corpo desacordado de Martina, para a expressão pasmada de Zangulus e depois para a destruição que ela mesma havia provocado. Inacreditavel!  
- Ops... - foi seu unico comentário.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Nota da Autora:  
"Uia! Isso ficou maior do que eu esperava i.i'' E tambem ficou bem diferente do livro original. Isso é bom! Afinal, se é pra ler algo exatamente ao original não tem porque ver isso aqui, comprar o livro é melhor. Hummm, o Zangulus ficou meio... Gourry? Bem, me desculpem se ele ficou OOC, mas é que eu não conheço mto bem Zangulus.  
Em todo o caso, acho que está ficando bom, não é? Digam que sim pelo amor de Zoamelgustar! (esse vicio Martina pega! -.-;;) Tambem me desculpem por erros de gramática e digitação (esse programa não tem correção de texto x.x). Acho que é só isso... Bem, quem leu/viu Harry Potter sabe o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo o/ Espero que tenham gostado da história até então! Obrigada por ler! Até a próxima, que não deve demorar, Byebye!"


	3. Cap I, pII: Cartas Para Quem?

Disclaimer: Slayers não são meus, mas esse prato delicioso de sushi é! Nhaaaam! I love sushi! o/o/ É meio dia agora e eu acho que vou almoçar escrevendo, então, vambora com a historia!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
**

**-- LINA INVERSE E A PEDRA DO FEITICEIRO --**

**  
CAPITULO I  
DESCOBERTA  
**

**Parte II – Cartas Para Quem?**

No dia seguinte, Lina estava se sentindo morta. Depois de acordar e gritar com qualquer criatura viva em seu campo de visão, Martina obrigou a garota a limpar toda a sala, antes de ir ao seu quarto e tomar varios calmantes. Lina tinha ficado todo o restante do dia fazendo o que podia para melhorar o estado da sala, mas não havia nada que a garota pudesse fazer em relação ao enorme buraco na parede e no teto. Na verdade, a sala não tinha mais parede alguma, com exeção de um trecho lateral, onde ficava a porta da frente. Lina riu sem humor. Que adiantava a porta ficar em pé se não havia mais necessidade de usa-la?  
Durante a próxima semana, a pergunta que não queria calar era: Como aquilo aconteceu? Os convidados da festa juraram que foi Lina, mas era impossivel. Como uma garota de onze anos de idade poderia ter feito uma explosão daquele tamanho? Os pais dos convidados que presenciaram a cena combinaram juntos de mandar os filhos para terapia em grupo, e internamente juraram nunca mais deixar seus filhos perto da familha daquela louca Martina. Zangulus não conseguia explicar nem para si mesmo os acontecimentos, muito menos para os vizinhos que simplesmente andavam dentro da sala pelo buraco recém criado, perguntando o que acontecera. Marggy ficara em estado de choque e demorou dois dias para ele abrir a boca para falar pela primeira vez desde o incidente. Claro que suas perguntas foram "o que aconteceu?". A resposta de sua mãe foi que houve uma explosão de gás.  
- Mas como acontece uma explosão de gás na sala? - Margulus questionou.  
- Acontecendo – disseram seus pais. Desnecessario dizer, a resposta não satisfez em nada o garoto.  
Todos estavam confusos. Menos Martina. Ela era a única que parecia estar certa do que aconteceu alí, mas não queria dizer a ninguem. Quando a questionavam ela vinha com a desculpa da explosão de gás e lançava um olhar de morte para Lina. Martina tinha certeza absoluta que Lina foi a causa e por isso suas torturas em cima da garota foram maiores que o normal nos ultimos dias. Porem, nem Lina entendia como que ela fez aquilo. Foi uma reação tão natural, ela nem precebeu o que estava fazendo quanto gritou as palavras. E por alguma estranha razão, essa foi a causa da explosão. Apesar de todos se perguntarem internamente sobre o incidente, ninguem queria falar sobre o assunto. E foi deixado por isso mesmo.  
Na semana seguinte, Lina acordou e saiu de seu armário. Martina tinha decretado que ela ficaria presa em seu armário pelos próximos tres meses, porem quando o ronco da barriga de Lina se tornou alto demais para se suportar, a mulher desistira e destrancara a porta do armário sete dias depois. Então, novamente Lina, vitoriosa sobre as punições de Martina (mesmo que sem querer), entrou na cozinha para encontrar o resto de sua "familia".  
- Marggy, amorzinho, quer mais um pouco de omelete? - Martina disse meigamente, fingindo que não via a garota que tinha acabando de entrar.  
- Humm, acho que quero sim! - Margulus respondeu, entregando o prato.  
- Certo então! Zangulus, faz mais omelete! - ela passou o prato para o marido.  
- Eu não sei fazer! - Zanggy protestou, segurando o prato, confuso.  
- Certo então! Inverse, faz mais omelete! - Martina arrancou o prato das mãos de Zangulus e passou pra Lina, que tinha acabado de sentar.  
- Sim, Tia-  
- MARTINA-SAMA!  
- ...sim, Martina-sama... - ela resmungou e se levantou de novo. Nesse momento se ouviu o som de alguem batendo na porta, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer na situação.  
- Certo então! Inverse, esqueça o omelete. Atenda a porta. Zangulus, faça o omelete! - ela arrancou o prato de Lina e passou para Zangulus. Lina saiu da cozinha sem falar nada.  
- Benzinho, talvez não fosse melhor se voce fizesse o-  
- ZANGULUS, faça o OMELETE!  
- Yessir! - e saltou para fora da cadeira.  
- Obrigada querido! - Martina sorriu com doçura.  
Na sala de estar/jantar, Lina viu que era o carteiro. Ela contornou a porta para não ter o trabalho de ter que destranca-la e se colocou ao lado do homem gordo de uniforme.  
- Sim? - ela falou, enquanto o homem avaliava as paredes (ou a falta delas).  
- ...uh? Ah, tenho uma encomenda! Pode assinar aqui, por favor? - o carteiro deu um leve pacote embrulhado em papel pardo para Lina e um papel amarelo onde ela deveria assinar. Feito isso, o cartero recolheu seu papel e a caneta que emprestara para Lina e entregou mais uma meia duzia de cartas – Obrigado, senhorita! Um bom dia para voce. Espero que não chova! - ele saiu, deixando Lina parada à soleira da porta.  
A garota chaqualhou o pacote com curiosidade. Ela o levou ao que restava da mesa de jantar e colocou em cima, antes de começar a examinar as outras cartas. Nesse momento Margulus veio da cozinha.  
- Quem era? - depois ele avistou o homem subindo a rua em direção a casa nº3 – Ah, o carteiro trouxe minha encomenda?  
- ...contas, contas, contas, contas.. o que? Ah, trouxe, está na mesa.  
- Que mesa?  
Lina se virou para ver que os restos mortais da sólida mesa de madeira tinham acabado de desmoronar com o peso do pacote.  
- gota Uh... Deixa pra lá... Afinal o que tem nessa caixa?  
- Nada que interesse a voce – Margulus empinou o nariz de uma maneira que lembrava Martina – O que voce está olhando aí?  
- Contas, contas, contas, contas... sua mãe já pagou a vizinha pelo muro destruido?  
- Acho que já... Me dê isso! Papai não vai gostar de voce mexendo na correspondencia! - ele estendeu a mão, mas Lina foi para fora de seu alcançe.  
- Contas, contas... meu deus, Margs, seus pais _só _tem contas!... contas, contas... olha, alguma coisa que não é conta! Nossa, que envelope esquisito... uhhh? - o rosto de Lina passou de ligeira curiosidade para completo espanto.  
- Que foi? O que é? - Margulus perguntou, vendo o rosto da menina. Ela entregou as dezenas de dívidas para o rapaz e segurou com ambas as mãos uma carta de papel amarelado, os olhos brilhando.  
- Uma carta para mim! - Lina proclamou, com espanto e orgulho. Ela leu o envelope várias vezes e realmente não tinha como se enganar. "_Srta. L. Inverse, A Casa Parcialmente Destruida, Rua dos Alfeneteiros 4_" etc etc. Sim, era para ela, sem duvida alguma.  
- Carta pra voce? - Margulus repitiu – Quem escreveria para voce? Voce não tem amigos, nem parentes, nem... - ele se calou ao receber "O Olhar", de Lina. Ele foi ao lado da garota para examinar a carta – Humm, quem sabe alguma carta de amor?  
- Como? Taí, até que faz sentido! Afinal, quem não se sentiria atraido pela genial e belíssima mulher que eu sou! - Lina jogou os cabelos por cima dos ombros de uma forma sensual. Margs decidiu não comentar. Era mais seguro. Lina começou lentamente a abrir o envelope – Deixe-me ver então o que esse adimirador me escreveu...  
Nesse momento Martina abriu a porta e entrou na sala, seguida de uma boa quantidade de fumaça.  
- Marggyzinho, fofo, voce não prefere um pedaço de bolo ou algo assim? Seu pai está tendo sificuldades com o omelete... - então ela viu a carta nas mão de Lina e estreitou os olhos. Quem aquela menina pensa que é para ler a correspondencia? Lina tinha acabado de desdobrar o papel de dentro do envelepe e leu "Prezada Srta. L. Inverse", segundos antes de Martina puxar a carta de suas mãos.  
- EII! Isso é meu! - a menina protestou. Martina soltou um rio de escárnio.  
- Seu? Quem escreveria pra voce? - ela falou sorrindo maléficamente, depois começou a ler a carta. Aos poucos o rosto de Martina foi perdendo a cor, sendo que quando ela terminou de ler a carta ela estava mais branca que roupa lavada com Ace.  
- ...  
- Pode me devolver minha carta, Martina-SAMA? - Lina estendeu a mão para receber sua carta por trás de Martina, sem ver o rosto da mulher.  
- Papai, voce está bem? - Margulus pareceu preocupado. Martina não respondeu, apenas releu a carta com os olhos arregalados, as mãos tremendo. Ela começara a suar, de maneira semelhante de quando viu sua sala de estar/jantar explodida, alguns dias atrás. Nesse hora, Lina já tinha visto o reação de Martina e ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada. Zangulus abriu a porta da cozinha, deixando escapar uma nuvem monumental de fumaça negra e fedorenta.  
- Ack! Marty-chan, omeletes costumam explodir com frequencia? Só pra saber, proque... - ele parou de abanar a fumaça com o chapéu ao ver a cara de Martina - Marty-chan? Martina, querida, voce está bem?  
- ...AHHHHHHHHHH! NÃO DE NOVO! - Martina berrou repentinamente, assuntando a todos.  
- De novo..? Eu quero ver minha carta!  
- Papai, o que houve? Que quero ver a carta tambem!  
- Amor, que está acontecendo?  
- N-Nada! Nadinha! - Martina se virou para todos, sorrindo embaraçada, ainda visivelmente pálida, escondendo a carta nas costas – Za-Zangulus querido, porque n-não tenta fazer cereal com leite para Marggyzinho? É m-mais fácil...  
- Epa, epa! E quando a minha carta?  
- Não era pra voce, aderessaram por engano! - Martina falou ríspidamente para Lina, que protestou.  
- Eu li as primeiras linhas! Diziam "Srta. L. Inverse"! Eu sou a única Inverse dessa casa, então a carta é minha sim!  
- Quem escreveu para Lina? - Margs se afogava em curiosidade.  
- Que carta? - Zangulus olhou da mulher para o filho, do filho para a menina.  
- Não discuta comigo, Inverse! - Martina rosnou – Vá para seu armário!  
- Não vou até que me devolva o que é meu! - Lina pulou em Martina, tentando tirar a carta das mãos dela.  
- ACK! - foi o que Martina disse, antes de cair no chão com o peso da garota (que não era lá muito pesada, mas o suficiente para derrubar alguem desprevinido). Zang e Margs recuaram, observando de olhos arregalados enquanto Lina e Martina lutavam pela posse da carta no chão arruinado da sala. Um extremamente preocupado, o outro sorrindo como se nunca tivesse visto coisa mais divertida em toda sua vida.  
- SUA PIRRALHA, SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! - Martina estava lívida de furia, afastando a mão da garota com brutalidade.  
- ME DÊ MINHA CARTA ENTÃO! - Lina berrou em resposta, puxando o cabelo esverdeado da mulher. A luta durou alguns minutos, e depois de muitos socos, pontapés, puxões de cabelo, cotoveladas e unhadas, Martina se irritou e picotou o papel em micropartículas.  
- Nãããão! - Lina sentiu o estomago afundar ao ver sua preciosa correspondencia destruida. Ela ajoelhou e faloucom uma voz ferida – Porque fez isso? Qual é o grande crime de me deixar ver uma carta que era pra mim? Porque tem que ser tão má comigo, o que eu te fiz?  
Martina se levantou triunfante. As roupas laciadas e rasgadas, o cabelo completamente despenteado, a pele cheia de marcas roxas e vermelhas, mas ainda assim, triunfante.  
- Tenha respeito por sua superior, pra inicio de conversa! Se eu digo que a carta não era pra voce, então não era e voce não tem nada que discutir! Eu sou mais velha, mas experiente, mais inteligente que voce e da próxima vez que voce discutir comigo, vai passar a regime pão e agua até o natal! Agora suma da minha frente, e seu eu ver voce fora daquele armário de novo, juro que vai se arrepender! Sai! - ela apontou dramáticamente para o corredor. Lina soltou uma exclamação frustrada, e saiu pisando duro na direção apontada por Martina, que sorria contente consigo mesma.

No dia seguinte, Lina sentou-se na mesa de café sem fome alguma, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ela tinha passado todo o dia anterior frustrada consigo mesmo por não ter conseguido ler a carta. Ela nunca havia recebido uma carta em toda a sua vida, e quando isso finalmente acontece, Martina tem que estar lá para estragar tudo, é claro. A garota se perguntava o porque de Martina ter reagido de maneira tão estranha ao ler aquela carta. O que afinal estava escrito lá? Lina tinha escutado no dia anterior a conversa entre Martina e seu marido, alta o suficiente para ser ouvida do armário.  
- O foi aquilo afinal? Nunca vi voce brigar com a menina daquele jeito – a voz de Zangulus flutuou até os ouvidos da garota, enquanto falava com sua mulher – Ela recebeu uma carta, é isso? O que estava escrito?  
- Ah, nada de importante – Martina soou evasiva, disfarçando – Não era para ela.  
- Voce parecia bem preocupada...  
- Não seja bobo, porque eu ficaria preocupada com um pedaço de papel? - Lina se perguntou a mesma coisa ao ouvir a frase – Eu só queria manter a correspondecia alheia longe dos olhos daquela menina, mas ela tem que responder com violencia pra tudo! Ela me atacou! Voce viu que absurdo? Atacar a mim, que insulto! Com certeza, ela será punida pelo grande Zoamelgustar, por ter atacado sua sumo-sacerdotisa...  
A partir daí, Lina não se deu o trabalho de ouvir mais, enquanto Martina discursava sobre sua tão poderosa e inexistente entidade superior e sonhava acordada em como o futuro seria se tal coisa acontecesse, e blá blá blá. A garota lançou um olhar azedo para Martina, que tomava seu café tranquilamente, Zangulus ao seu lado, lendo o jornal. Margs tambem parecia emburrado, por alguma razão. Poderia ter a ver com o fato que ele não pode ler a carta tambem, ou com a encomenda que foi confiscada por Zangulus, ao perceber que se tratava de uma arma de disparo de dardos, mas isso era dificil saber.  
- Essa não! - Zanggy exclamou das profundezas de seu jornal – Parece que tem uma tempestade vindo para cá!  
- Vamos ter que tirar todos os moveis da sala – Martina comentou, enquanto Margs acabava de comer e saia da cozinha.  
- Que moveis da sala? - Lina perguntou – A mesa foi tudo que sobrou, isso é, até ontem.  
- ...Silencio! Voce não influencia em nada as decisões dessa familia! - Martina corou e cruzou os braços, empinando o nariz.  
- Talvez devessemos colocar um saco plástico na porta da frente? - Zangulus sugeriu – A madeira pode estragar se molhar. Quanto ao resto é melhor que chova, vai fazer o chão voltar a cor natural aos poucos.  
- Que tal se vendessemos a porta? Não vamos usar mesmo! Daí usamos o dinheiro como extra na reforma! - Martina sorriu, orgulhosa com a própria ideia.  
- Se vamos reformar, não é melhor mantermos a porta? - Zangulus coçou a cabeça.  
- Ora, a gente compra outra depois que as paredes voltarem a existir.  
- Pra que vender a porta se vão ter que comprar de novo? - Lina se exasperou.  
- Eu já decidi, Inverse! Não queira ser mais esperta do que eu – Lina sentiu a inevitavel gota descendo pelas costas da cabeça diante a ultima frase de Martina. Nesse momento Margulus entrou na cozinha de novo, carregando alguns envelopes.  
- Olha! Lina recebeu mais oito cartas! Esse tal adimirador deve te amar mesmo hein? - ele comentou alegremente. As duas mulheres naquele comodo fizeram caras de surpresa iguais e depois se lançaram em cima do pobre indefeso garoto para ver quem conseguia colocar as mãos nas cartas primeiro.  
- Aha! - Martina correu com as cartas bem seguras em sua mão – Ganhei!  
- Devolve isso, devolv-- ahhhhh! - Lina sfundou em tristeza ao ver suas cartas serem quimadas numa das bocas do fogão – Qualé a sua?  
- Hahaha ganhei Inverse! - Martina riu, enquanto Lina saia da cozinha resmungando coisas desagradáveis.  
A partir daquele dia Lina se animou mais. Afinal, tinham lhe enviado a carta _de novo_. Sabiam que não tinha recebido sua correspondencia então provavelmente iriam envia-la mais uma vez agora que Martina tinha queimado suas cartas. "Ganhou é?" Lina pensou, "Vamos ver quem ri por ultimo, Marty-_Sama!_"  
Na segunda-feira haviam nada menos que doze cartas para Lina, vindas através do mesmo carteiro gordo da primeira vez que assustou a todos entrando na cozinha sem avisar. Aparentemente ficara mais de vinte minutos esperando na porta até a familia parar de discutir que iria pegar a correspondencia desta vez e decidira simplesmente dar a volta na porta e entrar. Lina tinha certeza que ele não faria isso da proxima vez, considerando a cor vermelha nas orelhas do homem depois de escutar muito dos gritos de Martina, que rasgou todas as cartas sem dizer uma unica palavra e depois voltou a tomar café como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Na terça-feira, o correio matinal não continha cartas para Lina, que ficou extremamente desapontada, ao contrario de Martina, que era só sorrisos. Porem, para a surpresa de todos, elas chegaram dentro do pacotinho de pão que Zangulus comprara na volta do trabalho. Ele explicou desesperado que não sabia como as cartas foram parar alí, enquanto fugia de Martina que tentava acerta-lo na cabeça com a panela de pressão.  
Lina quase conseguira ler sua preciosa correspondencia quarta-feira, quando aproximadamente quarenta delas foram enfiadas através da janela do quarto de Margs, no meio da tarde. O garoto tinha ido visitar um amigo que não via desde o ultimo dia de aulas e sua mãe fora busca-lo quando Lina reparou na imensa quantidade de papelada embaixo da janela do quarto do rapaz enquanto se dirigia a seu armário. Porem, para sua infelicidade, Zangulus estava passando no momento em que raptava uma das cartas para ler em seu armário e mesmo que o homem não visse motivo para impedir Lina de ler sua correspondencia, isso iria irritar Martina, e por si só esse era um ótimo motivo. Ela assistiu entristecida enquanto Tio Zanggy fazia uma bela chama na lareira com suas cartinhas.  
No dia seguinte choveu, transformando a sala arruinada num charco sujismundo. Naquele dia as cartas chegaram disfarçadas dentro dos muitos envelopes de contas que chegavam diariamente à casa dos Navratilova. Martina ligou ao banco reclamando, enquanto Zangulus limpava a sujeira da sala com as cartas (não que fosse muito eficiente mas era um bom uso para os setenta e cinco envelopes; desperdiçar nunca é bom!).  
Na sexta a coisa começou a ficar crítica. As cartas apareceram embaixo do tapete da sala, dentro da geladeira, nas embalagens de cereal compradas da padaria da esquina, espremidas pela janelinha do banheiro e dentro do chapéu de Zangulus, quando este voltou do trabalho. Após receber outra panelada da mulher e sem saber explicar como aquilo foi parar na sua peça de vestuario favorta, Zangulus se irritou.  
- Quem é o obssecado que ta mandando essas porcarias? Será que já não deu pra perceber que ninguem tá interessado? - ele esbravejou, colocando um pacote de gelo na cabeça, por debaixo do chapéu.  
Martina estava indo a loucura tentando não deixar Lina ou Margulus lerem as cartas, o que era um trabalho muito dificil. Sabado, quando Lina conseguira apanhar uma das cem cartas que desceram pela chaminé tanto Margs quando Martina se mostraram obstaculos. Margs se matava de curiosidade de saber o que e quem estava escrevendo mas sua mãe nunca deixava ninguem sequer olhar para os envelopes amarelos. Mais uma vez, as cartas foram queimadas na lareira, enquanto os dois pré-adolescentes asistiam tristemente.  
- Quem quer tanto falar com voce? Quer dizer, se for uma carta de amor, quem é louco o suficiente ou tem tanto mal gosto para- AGH! - Margulus foi interrompido no meio da frase pelo cotovelo de Lina que acertou seu estomago.  
No domingo, Lina acordou com o barulho de marteladas. Ao chegar na ex-sala de estar/jantar ela descobriu a origem do ruido. Zangulus estava pregando com tábuas a falta de paredes, ou pelo menos tentando. A buraco era tão grande que ele estava tendo que construir outra parede, só que dessa vez com madeira, e de uma forma muito precária e insegura. Atrás dele, Martina e Margs assistiam.  
- Pra quê isso? - foi a primeira frase de Lina no dia.  
- Bom dia pra voce tambem... - Marggy murmurou, enquanto sua mãe respondia à pergunta.  
- Não é obvio? Estamos tentando dar um jeito nessa falta de privacidade. Assim não fica tão fácil nos enviarem aquelas malditas cartas.  
- ...mas eles não tem enviado pelo correio – Lina observou.  
- Pode até ser, mas ao menos podemos obrigar aqueles que chegam a usar a porta. E então, podemos dizer a quem está enviando essa porcaria para desistir e ir embora para sempre! Hahaha! - Martina riu alegremente ao pensar na sua vida normal, sem cartas chegando por meios absurdos. Lina via um monte de falhas na linha de pensamento de Tia Marty mas decidiu não comentar nada. Zangulus se equilibrava de forma precária numa cadeira, tentando colocar as tábuas mais altas.  
- Marty-chan? Pode pegar mais alguns pregos pra mim, por favor, querida? - ele falou, tantando segurar uma tábua rebelde no lugar certo – Está na àrea de serviço.  
- Claro que sim, amor! - Martina sorriu e depois se virou para Lina – Vá buscar o balde de pregos!  
- Hã? Mas ele pediu pra voce!  
- AGORA! - o grito de Martina fez a garota se colocar a caminho da àrea de serviço, de má vontade. Margulus riu baixinho. Zanggy olhou para a mulher e o filho por cima do ombro.  
- Querida, o que voce acha de colocarmos um teto provisório tambem? Parece que estava previsto chuva por toda a próxima semana.  
- Boa ideia, Zan Zan... mas... voce acha que isso vai aguentar a chuva? - Martina pareceu apreensiva.  
- Claro que vai amor! Confie em mim! Vou fazer uma parede provisória tão sólida que- ...o que é isso? - Zangulus parou de sorrir ao ouvir um barulho estranho.  
- Tambem ouvi! Está vindo lá de fora – Marggy informou, se aproximando da porta. Martina não disse nada e foi junto ao filho para tentar ouvir melhor. Era um ruido baixo, como alguma coisa leve batendo contra o sólido. Aos poucos, o barulho foi aumentando. Então...  
Enquanto isso, Lina encontrara o balde de pregos, que aliaz era bem pesado. Ela arrastava o objeto pela alça, irritada. Não haviam chegado cartas para Lina naquela manhã, e ela sabia que era isso que estava deixando Martina tão contente. Talvez o remetente tivesse desistido afinal, talvez estivesse tirando o domingo para descansar. A garota jurou para si mesma que ainda iria ler _suas_ cartas. Impossivel terem se enganado de endereço tantas vezes. Só podia ser...  
Um enorme estrondo acompanhado de gritos vindos da ex-sala fez Lina pular e derrubar o balde de pregos, que espalhou seu conteudo pelo chão. Ela correu pela cozinha e parou na porta para a sala, de olhos arregalados.  
A "parede" de tábuas que Zangulus estava construindo caíra (em cima do pobre Zangulus e cia.) e milhares de cartas faziam o que parecia ser um tapete amarelado por cima dos destroços. Aparentemente, a construção do Tio Zanggy não era tão forte, pois caira com a pressão exercida pelas cartas, que continuavam a entrar na casa de maneira impossivel, como se um vendaval as fizesse voar.  
Sem disposição ou vontade de ficar e pensar em como aquilo estava acontecendo (e tambem por já estar acostumada com coisas estranhas, morando na mesma casa de Martina), Lina correu e agarrou a primeira carta que viu, depois lutou para transpor os obstaculos das tábuas caidas para chegar à porta do corredor, que a leveria a seu armário onde poderia se trancar e ler am paz. Porem, no meio do caminho, alguma coisa emergiu dos destroços e agarrou o pé da garota, que gritou de susto e tentou pisar no que a segurava, antes de perceber que era uma mão. Depois da mão, uma Martina extremamente irritada emergiu do meio das tábuas caidas, segurando o braço ao invés do pé de Lina.  
- Larga... isso... JÁ! - ela berrou para a garota, que apertou a carta contra o peito, como uma mãe protegendo um filho – Chega! Pelo amor de Zoamelgustar, CHEGA! Não suporto mais essa situação ridícula! QUER LARGAR ESSA DROGA? - Martina estivera o tempo todo tentando tirar a carta das mãos da menina, que a segurava for a de alcance.  
- É isso aí! Já encheu o saco! - Zangulus se levantou repentinamente do meio dos destroços, seguido de um Margulus que se levantava lentamente, reclamando de seus machucados. Zanggy parecia tão irado quanto sua mulher – Eu passo a manhã inteira pra constuir essa porra e agora isso? Já chega! E NÃO PENSE EM ENCOSTAR SUA MÃO NISSO! - ele berrou para Margs, que congelou no ato de se abaixar para pegar uma carta e ler.  
- Me solta! - Lina gritou, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto da mulher.  
- Nós vamos embora! - Martina decidiu, ainda tentando conter Lina – É isso! Zangulus, faça as malas! Margulus, chame o táxi! Inverse, PARE QUIETA! Vamos sair dessa casa, para bem longe, onde não possam nos perseguir com suas cartas infernais! Em nome do grande Zoamelgustar, nós devemos partir agora mesmo!  
A familia fez exatamente o que ela mandou, mas desta vez não por medo de uma represaria, e sim por concordarem com Martina. A própria ficou do lado de for a da casa, longe das cartas, ainda segurando no braço de Lina, que bufava. Dez minutos depois eles estavam na beira da rua, Zangulus carregando uma mala muito miserável e arrumada as pressas, esperando pelo táxi, que chegou vinte minutos depois.  
Depois de bastante tempo dentro do táxi apertado, onde o motorista discutiu as direções com o casal Navratilova durante quase todo o trajeto, eles chegaram num bairro miserável da periferia da cidade. Após passar quase quinze minutos discutindo um pouco mais com o motorista, desta vez sobre e preço do trajeto, Martina os guiou para dentro de uma casa velha e em péssimo estado, abrindo a porta e entrando como se morasse alí.  
Lina se perguntou o que estavam fazendo naquele lugar de crépto, mas depois de subir ao segundo andar suas duvidas foram esclarecidas. A maior sala do segundo andar estava ocupada por apenas algumas velas, objetos estranhos de uso indefinido e a grande mascara de Zoamelgustar na parede, similar àquela que Martina mantinha na sala de estar/jantar da casa deles, antes de ser destruida juntamente com o restante da mobilia.  
- Deixa eu adivinhar – Lina começou – Sala de reuniões da seita?  
- Esta é a sede temporaria da Ordem de Culto ao Monstruoso Zoamelgustar! - Martina bradou dramaticamente, orgulhosa.  
- Temporaria? - Margs repetiu.  
- Sim! Saberia disso se frequentasse as reuniões da Ordem como todo bom membro, mocinho! - Martina ralhou - É apenas um local onde podemos rezar ao poderoso enquanto obtemos fundos para construir um verdadeiro templo, digno de sua majestade!  
- É! Porque o outro foi destruido! - Zangulus falou alegremente. Martina pareceu desconcentrada ao se lembrar da antiga pequenina sede, aquela que ela mesma havia feito a planta e que gastara tanto de seu precioso dinheiro para construir e manter, para depois cair durante uma chuva mais forte, por erro de construção (na verdade, erro de planejamento, mas Martina jamais admitiria isso).  
- ...Sim! - Martina continuou, tentando recuperar a pose – Mas não importa o quão simples seja o lugar, onde as pessoas se unem em nome do grande Zoamelgustar é um lugar sagrado e será recolhido em seu braços pela fé que depositamos em sua monstruosa imagem!  
- Claro, claro... - Lina bocejou, examinando o local.  
- Martina-sama? É voce? - um homem magro e franzino apareceu na porta da sala por onde eles haviam entrado. Tinha cabelos sujos e desgrenhados e a barba por fazer, os olhos pesados meio for a de foco.  
- Dennis! Que bom que apareceu! - Martina saudou com alegria o homem, que podia ser facilmente confundido com um mendigo, depois falou de forma dramática – É chegada a hora em que venho cobrar a sua ajuda, em nome do progresso de nossa amada Ordem!  
Margulus e Lina fizeram semelhante expressão de confusão, enquando Zangulus apenas olhava para o sujeito. Aquele era um dos membros da Ordem, um dos poucos que estiveram nela desde o seu principio. Nos ultimos anos, a Ordem obeteve novos membros, mas nenhum deles era tão devotado quanto Dennis. Vai ver porque ele não tinha mais nada a perder, alem da casa, atualmente nomeada Sede Temporaria. Dennis piscou uma, duas vezes e depois correu para dentro da sala, sorrindo com os olhos repentinamente iluminados.  
- Mesmo? Oh, Martina-sama, diga por favor, qual é a grande tarefa que devo desepenhar em nome do grande e poderoso Zoamelgustar?  
- Espero que a rima não tenha sido intencional. Que gente louca! - Lina murmurou baixinho. Martina estava ocupada demais falando com Dennis para notar.  
- Voce deve, primeiro de tudo, nos forneçer abrigo e alimento! - Martina declarou. Dennis pareceu murchar.  
- É... só isso? Tem certeza que é em nome da Ordem? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- OUSA questionar a SUMO-sacerdotisa de ZOAMELGUSTAR?  
- N-N-Não! De m-modo algum! Seja bem vinda, voce e todos os outros, a c-casa é sua! - Dennis recuou, tropeçando nos próprios pés.  
- Muito bom! - Martina sorriu – Será recompensado pelo grande Zoamelgustar por sua dedicação. Agora, voces todos, para os quartos!  
- Papai, porque vamos dormir aqui? - Lina viu Marggy se dirigir à Martina, que teve um tremor de palpebra involuntário – Esse lugar me dá arrepios. Porque não podemos pagar um hotel?  
- Pergunte a seu pai. Ou melhor, à carteira dele.  
- Mas eu já estou perguntando ao meu pai.  
- ...Marggy-chan, eu sou sua mãe...

Naquela noite, Lina dormiu muito desconfortavel no chão de madeira de um dos miseráveis quartos dauquela casa. Martina tinha ficado com o quarto de hospedes enquanto Zangulus dormiu no sofá da sala, considerando que a cama de solteiro era pequena demais para os dois. Margulus ficou com o quarto ao lado, que parecia pertencer ao próprio Dennis, considerando a bagunça. Lina tinha ficado com o sofá-cama, mas o estado daquela coisa era tão nojento que a garota preferira se ajeitar na parte mais fofa e menos emporcalhada do chão da sala, tendo como compania apenas os roncos do Tio Zanggy.  
Quando o dia raiou, Martina levantou de bom humor. Nada parecia abalar a felicidade da mulher, nem mesmo o café da manhã abominável que Dennis improvisou e que nem mesmo Lina ousou comer (na verdade, eram as sobras do almoço do dia anterior). Porem, no meio da manhã, o bom humor da sumo-sacerdotisa teve uma grande reviravolta quando maços incontáveis de cartas para Lina foram depositados na soleira da casa.  
- Espere, Martina-sama! Porque já está indo embora? Não os tratei bem o suficiente? Eu serei castigado por Zoamelgustar? - um Dennis confuso e amedrontado não parava de perguntar, enquanto Zangulus pegava a mala e abria a porta da frente para deixar o resto de sua familia passar, Martina segurando Lina com uma mão e Margulus com a outra.  
- Humm, talvez voce ainda possa ajudar! - Martina largou os dois quando decidiu que já estavam longe o suficiente dos envelopes amarelos e se virou para Dennis – Conheçe algum lugar onde podemos ficar, um lugar distante, inacessivel para todos, onde possamos despistar os nossos inimigos infames?  
- Quê inimigos infames? São apenas cartas! - Margs falou.  
- Minhas cartas! - Lina completou.  
- Psssiu! Não discutam com sua mãe! - Zangulus ralhou, agora tendo tomado partido de Martina em sua luta contra as cartas.  
- Ela não é minha mãe! - Lina disse com nojo, ao pensar na possibilidade.  
- Porque está fugindo, Martina-sama? Voce sempre disse que enquanto tivermos a porteção do grande Zoamelgustar do nosso lado nada de errado irá acontecer conosco!  
- Assuntos superiores, não pergunte, não questione, apenas responda! Sabe de um bom esconderijo, ou não?  
- Humm... - Dennis pensou por um momento, depois sorriu, revelando dentes muito amarelos – Acho que eu conheço um lugar...

Lina sempre achou que Martina era doida, mas as esquisitices dela, apesar de fazer da mulher uma pessoa bastante ecêntrica, não eram tãããão eficientes assim como prova de sua insanidade, ao ponto de vista da garota. Mas, depois de aceitar a recomendação de Dennis, Lina teve certeza absoluta que Martina é completamente louca!  
Chovia. A garota ergueu os olhos para o alto do enorme rochedo que se projetava para fora do mar e pensou que tipo de noite eles teriam no casebre encarrapitado no cume. Porque alí era o lugar que Dennis havia recomendado.  
Depois de uma desagradavel viagem apertados dentro do fusquinha caindo aos pedaços de Dennis (Lina se surpreendeu que ele tivesse um carro, por mais miseravel que fosse) os quatro alugaram um pequeno bote a remo para chegar até a cabana miseravel que seria seu lar até que a) a paranóia de Martina acabasse b) a comida acabasse c) o casbre caisse sobre suas cabeças, o que, como pensou Lina, era o mais provavel de acontecer primeiro.  
Chegando até o rochedo, depois de enfrentar uma subida cansativa e perigosa, os Navratilova e a ùnica Inverse entraram todos encharcados na cabana de madeira. O lugar era frio, cheio de goteiras e cheirava fortemente a peixe. Lina fez questão de classificar aquela casinha na lista dos Lugares Que Eu Mais Odeio no Mundo, juntamente com a sede provisória da seita de Martina e o banheiro do escola.  
- Porque temos que ficar aqui? - Margs começou a reclamar e todos os outros viraram os olhos para cima – Eu não gosto desse lugar! É pequeno, apertado, fedorento, escuro e frio! Está caindo um toró lá fora e eu estou congelando! Porque não podiamos ter ficado em casa?  
- Ahh, Marggyzinho lindinho, pensa bem! Ninguem vai vir entregar cartas estúpidas nessas condições, né? - Martina acariciou a cabeça do filho de maneira brincalhona, e sorriu de orelha a orelha. Lina teve que admitir que ela estava certa, provavelmente. Quem seria louco (alem da própria Martina e seu marido) de virem para aquele fim de mundo num tempo desses? Bem, podia dizer adeus a chance de ler sua preciosa cartinha.  
Zangulus desempacotou da mala surrada a comida que ele tinha trazido, e depois serviu um pouco para cada membro da familia. Lina recebeu menos que os outros, mas engoliu tudo sem reclamar. Estava faminta, depois de passar o dia todo sem café, sem almoço, apertada dentro de um carrinho mixuruca, fazendo todo o percurso de horas até o litoral. Margulus parecia compartilhar de seu ponto de vista e fez questão de comer o mais rápido que podia, antes que a garota conseguisse roubar seu jantar, o que fez o jovem se engasgar e precisar levar algumas porradas de Zangulus nas costas para voltar a respirar direito. Martina estava radiante. Apesar de estar longe de todas as coisas que ela mais ama em sua vida (tal como conforto, dinheiro, luxo, bolo de frutas, seu seita...) a mulher se sentia contente em saber que se livrara das cartas.O próprio Zangulus não parecia muito feliz, mas estava satisfeito porque sua mulher estava satisfeita e porque se viu longe das cartas irritantes. Ao menos tinha seu chapéu!  
Minutos depois foram todos dormir, pois não havia nada para se fazer naquele lugar e Zangulus havia esquecido de pegar o baralho. Ele e Martina ficaram com o único quarto (se é que se podia chamar aquilo de quarto) do lugar, enquanto os dois membros mais jovens da casa brigaram silenciosamente para ver quem ficava com o sofá. Lina ganhou, é claro, mas depois que Margs ameaçou contar para os pais a garota cedeu o lugar para ele. Não se sabia que outras loucuram poderiam passar pela cabeça de Martina se ficasse irritada mais uma vez com a garota e Lina não gostava da perspectiva de ser jogada pela janela a uma altura daquelas.  
Desejando que o sofá estivesse cheio de escorpiões, Lina se deitou no chão umido e tentou dormir. Ela ouviu a chuva rugindo do lado de for a. Ouviu as goteiras caindo no chão de madeira do casebre, que parecia tremer com a força do vento. Ouviu Tio Zanggy roncando no quarto e pensou em como seu chapéu não saira voando com o vento durante a subida. Seria engraçado ver sua reação. Ouviu Margulus resmungar alguma coisa durante o sono e pensou com o que o garoto estaria sonhando. Ouviu o som de alguma coisa farfalhando e pensou se o remetente das cartas ainda estaria mandando os envelopes amarelos para ela quando voltarem ao nº4. Ouviu passos do lado de fora e pensou...  
...Pensou em como não deveriam existir passos do lado de fora! Lina se sentou bruscamente e espiou a porta. Sombras de pés apareceram recortadas no vão de baixo quando um relampago cortou a noite. O som do trovão se misturou com o som das batidas na porta. Lina se levantou, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez devesse acordar Margulus, afinal por mais irritante que pudesse ser, o garoto não merecia ficar exposto daquela maneira. Ela não sabia quais eram as intenções daquele que estava à porta.  
O estranho bateu de novo, desta vez com mais força. A porta se sacudiu perigosamente. Não seria defícil arombar aquilo. Fosse quem fosse, quele que estava parado do lado de fora iria entrar de qualquer maneira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Nota da Autora:  
"Bom, são 21:47 agora, e meu prato de sushi acabou há dois dias atrás... nyaaa eu quero mais! ;-; Esse capitulo ficou muito igual ao original. Não dava pra mudar muito do que era, mas enfim, ficou bom (eu acho, e espero). Bem chatim acabar o caputulo assim, mas é como acaba o capitulo do livro, então num tem o que reclamar! Minha intenção inicial era resumir todos os capitulos em que Lina passa na casa dos "tios" em um só, mas foi impossivel... a vontade de escrever foi maior! Novamente, desculpem-me por eventuais erros de gramática ou digitação. Achar a versão em portugues do open office é bom... Eeeee, no proximo capitulo, o retorno de Zelgadis! Weee o/o/o/ E por ultimo mas não menos importante, agradeço a todos vocês que deixaram scraps! Valeuu, brigada! Bom, não tem muitos leitores ainda mas espero que apareçam mais com o tempo, afinal, essa historia está longe de acabar! E quanto a voce Loki baka, vê se toma vergonha na cara muleke, já avisei que não vai ter yuri e muito menos hentai nessa fic, então vá empilhar coquinho na descida T.T'' uhuhuhuh certo, isso já ficou grande demais, obrigada por ler, até a próxima!"


	4. Cap I, pIII: A Quimera e a Revelação

Disclaimer: :P Slayers não são meus e todo mundo sabe disso, pra quê tenho que escrever aqui?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
**

**-- LINA INVERSE E A PEDRA DO FEITICEIRO --**

**  
CAPITULO I  
DESCOBERTA**

**  
Parte III – A Quimera e a Revelação  
**  
Um trovão ecoou de forma dramatica quando a porta desabou fazendo alto estrondo. Lina pulou para trás involuntariamente, enquanto Margulus sentava rapidamente, acordando assutado.  
- Quê? O que foi...! - a voz de Margs morreu no meio da frase ao olhar para a porta. Recortado contra o céu tempestuoso da noite e os relampagos que caiam sem cessar havia uma figura vestida em trajes longos e claros, o rosto oculto por um capuz.  
O tempo pareceu parar enquanto Lina encarava o recém chegado, seus propósitos desconhecidos. A garota ficou em posição preparada para correr a qualquer movimento hostil, mesmo sabendo que seria inutil já que ela não tinha para onde correr. O silencio foi cortado quando Zangulus e Martina sairam correndo do quarto, o homem empunhando sua antiga espada.  
- Mas o que... Ahhh! - Martina soltou um gritinho de pavor ao ver um estranho parado em sua porta. Zangulus avançou, erguendo a espada.  
- Sabia que tinha sido uma boa ideia trazer isso aqui! - ele sorriu orgulhoso depois assumiu uma postura séria, encarando o estranho – Quem é voce? O que está fazendo em nossa casa? Responda agora! Eu tenho uma espada e não tenho medo de usa-la!  
O estranho nada respondeu. Ao invés disso ele entrou lentamente e tirou o capuz da cabeça. Lina arregalou os olhos, pasmada, enquanto Martina soltava outro gritinho. Até mesmo Zangulus pareceu recuar.  
A pele do homem era cinza-azulada, irregular de tal maneira que deixava a impressão de ser àspera ao toque, e seu rosto era pontuado em algumas partes com calombos escuros que mais pareciam rochas, como se alguem tivesse recoberto seu corpo com lascas de pedra. Seus cabelos prata-azulados exibiam um brilho metálico e eram extremamente rebeldes, espetados para todas as direções, uma grande mecha cobrindo o lado direito de seu rosto, deixando à mostra apenas um de seus profundos olhos escuros.  
- Boa noite. Peço desculpas por invadir desse modo, mas creio que isso não teria aconteciso se tivessem aberto a porta quando bati pelas primeiras vezes – o recem-chegado disse de forma displicente e serena, com uma voz baixa e suave – Talvez não tenham me escutado bater, a chuva está piorando.  
Ele ergueu a porta e a recolocou precáriamente no lugar em que deveria estar e depois adentrou mais na sala. A tensão parecia ter diminuido e Lina relaxou um pouco sua posição, porem Zangulus apontou a espada para a garganta do recém-chegado.  
- Voce não me respondeu! O quê... Quem é voce e o que quer com a minha familia?  
- Não quero nada com a sua familia – o estranho respondeu, inexpressivo – Meu assunto é com Lina Inverse – ele olhou para a garota, que pareceu ainda mais surpresa. Ela nunca tinha visto alguem como aquele sujeito em toda sua vida com absoluta certeza (não estava certa se ousaria se esquecer de um rosto como aquele) e não imaginava por qual razão ele estaria atrás dela. Lina logo fez as ligações.  
- Voce... Voce é quem tem me enviado as cartas... não é? - ela perguntou, querendo confirmar suas suspeitas. O sujeito fez de sim com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos de Lina. Nesse momento, Margulus, que esteve preso a uma especie de transe desde a estrada dramatica do estranho, apontou para o sujeito e riu triunfalmente.  
- Aha! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Para mandar cartas de amor para Lina só podia ser um cara feio desses, afinal, quem mais se sentiria atraido por uma menina baixinha, de olhos esbugalhados e sem peito feito ela?  
Thump! Lina se apressou em aplicar um bem merecido soco no nariz de Margulus, fazendo garoto cair do sofá, enquanto o recém-chegado observava com uma gota de suor descendo pela sua cabeça.  
- ...Quem é você, responda logo, ou mando meu marido ataca-lo! - Martina se voltou para o estranho como se não tivesse ocorrido nenhuma interrupção.  
- Meu nome é Zelgadis. E-  
- Zaldadis?  
- ...não. Zelgadis – ele respondeu com um breve tremor de palpebra, depois pareceu examinar a mulher – E você deve ser... Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, estou certo?  
- ... - Martina olhou para ele, sem saber ao certo o que responder.  
- Abaixe essa espada, não vai precisar dela agora – Zelgadis se dirigiu a Zangulus, que tratou de substituir o olhar confuso por outro mais sério e autoconfiante.  
- Eu decido quando vou precisar usar uma arma ou não, estranho! - Zangulus aproximou a lâmina do pescoço de Zelgadis, que apenas suspirou e segurou a espada pela ponta. Com um puxão, ele arrancou a arma das mãos de Zangulus e arremessou em um canto qualquer, como se fosse um espetinho de churrasco.  
- Ei! É de estimação! - Zanggy correu para sua espada, deixando a esposa com uma carranca nada amigavel encarando Zelgadis. Lina se surpreendeu com o gesto simples e sem esforço do homem. Como ele conseguira puxar a espada pela lâmina sem se cortar todo? Zelgadis deixou o casal e se colocou na frente da garota, que perguntou antes sequer que ele conseguisse abrir a boca:  
- Porque voce tem essas coisas na cara? - Lina não conseguiu segurar a pergunta antes que lhe escapasse dos lábios. Zelgadis franziu a cara e pareceu desconcentrado.  
- São... marcas. É a prova mais visível que sou uma quimera – ele respondeu numa voz mais baixa que o normal e desviou o olhar. Lina piscou sem entender.  
- O que é uma quimera? - veio a pergunta indevitável.  
- Isso não importa agora - Zelgadis disse num tom de voz que implicava um ponto final à discussão. Lina não fazia a minima ideia do que fosse uma quimera, mas examinando a reação de Zelgadis ela percebeu que não deveria insistir.  
- Desculpe, mas quem é voce realmente? - a garota perguntou.  
- Eu sou Zelgadis Greywords, estou aqui a serviço do Prof. Philionel Saillune, diretor de Hazeyard.  
- Hazeyard? - Lina pareceu ainda mais confusa. Atrás dela, Martina engasgou e empalideceu, como se alguem a tivesse ameaçado de morte. Zelgadis continuou, meio desconcentrado.  
- Sim, Hazeyard, a escola que voce deverá frequentar a partir do dia de hoje, como estava declarado desde o momento em que nasceu. Já deve ter ouvido isso não? Ou se esqueceu?  
- Hã? Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar!  
Zelgadis pareceu surpreso, depois irritado.  
- Não te contaram?  
- Contar o que? - Zangulus entrou na conversa.  
- Pelos céus, por isso que não recebia nenhuma das cartas que mandei! Porque não contaram a ela sobre Hazeyard? - ele se dirigiu para Zangulus, elevando a voz pela primeira vez.  
- Eu nem sei o que é isso! - Zanggy se defendeu. Ele não percebeu Martina tentando sair de fininho por trás.  
- _O que_ é isso? - Lina perguntou.  
- Uma escola – foi a resposta de Zelgadis, voltando ao tom natural – Não apenas uma escola mas a melhor escola para gente como nós.  
- ... Como nós? - Lina hesitou.  
- ... Sim, do mesmo tipo que eu e voce.  
- ... Voce quer dizer que eu tambem sou uma... quimera?  
- /gota/ ...Não nesse sentido. Quis dizer gente do nosso mundo, com nossas habilidades.  
- Hã? Que habilidades? Que mundo? - Lina estava começando a ficar perturbada com aquela conversa. Zelgadis arregalou os olhos.  
- Você não sabe? Ha, mas é claro! Se não te contaram sobre Hazeyard devem ter ocultado todo o resto das informações - Zelgadis, que agora estava bastante irritado, se virou para Zangulus – Não contaram NADA a ela? Será possivel que todo esse tempo voces esconderam da menina quem ela realmente é?  
- ... Quer dizer que ela não é Lina Inverse? - Zelgadis ficou exasperado diante a ultima frase.  
- Mas é CLARO que ela é! Esse é o ponto! E voces não lhe disseram nada sobre ela, ou sobre seus pais?  
- Mas eles não sabem quem foram meus pais... ninguem sabe – Lina enterviu. Sua fala perceu perturbar Zelgadis mais do que qualquer outra coisa que tivessem dito desde o momento em que entrara.  
- Como é?  
- Quer dizer, eles me abandonaram... - Lina não continuou porque Zelgadis parecia que iria quebrar os próprios dentes se os apertesse mais.  
- Abandoraram- VOLTEM AQUI! - ele berrou ao reparar Zangulus tambem tentando sair de fininho, como Martina fizera. Ele voltou correndo, apavorado demais para discutir, trazendo a esposa, que tremia.  
- Imaginei que ela sabia pouco, mas não tanto assim! Não disseram a ela nada do que Philionel escreveu naquela carta quando a receberam?  
- Que carta? Martina quem a encontrou... - Zangulus se virou lentamente para a esposa. Agora, todos os olhares convergiam para Martina, que recuou um passo e sorriu amendrontada.  
- C-Carta? Eu não sei do que voce está falando!  
A furia de Zelgadis pareceu sumir quando a compreensão o atingiu, expressa em suas estranhas feições.  
- Voce guardou a carta, voce a recebeu, e não disse a ninguem quem era de fato aquela criança – Zelgadis falou, e sua frase não soou exatamente como uma pergunta.  
- C-Como assim? E-Eu não entendo...  
- Depois de tanto tempo, o que aconteceu com voce para cortar todos seus laços? - Zelgadis continuou, no mesmo tom inexpressivo – Está decidida a ser completamente trouxa agora?  
- Trouxa? - Margulus levantara de trás do sofá, massageando a cabeça.  
- Está xingando minha mulher? - Zangulus se voltou furioso contra Zelgadis, que o ignorou.  
- E-Eu... Pare! Não me... não me faça... não me obrigue...  
- Tem vergonha do seu passado ou o que? Não me diga que ninguem aqui sabe quem realmente voce é.  
- Martina, voce tem escondido alguma coisa de nós? - Zangulus perguntou, sem sombra de acusação na voz.  
- N-Nunca! Eu não! Jamais... com minha familia...  
Lina leu o medo e constrangimento de Martina como se fosse um livro. Era obvio que a mulher estava mentindo.  
- Voce está mentindo! - Lina acusou. Zelgadis acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Zangulus parecia confuso e um tanto desconfiando. Marggy apenas olhava de sua mãe, imaginando no que aquilo ia dar, para o rosto de Zelgadis, imaginando quê diabos é aquilo que ele tem na cara.  
Martina encarou todos os olhos desconfiados que se dirigiam a ela e então não pode mais segurar aquilo que estivera preso em sua garganta desde tanto tempo que ela nem se lembrava mais.  
- Está BEM! - ela gritou, substituindo a expressão nervosa e amendrontada por uma de raiva – Eu estou escondendo! Escondi o tempo inteiro! Sua mãe – ela se voltou para Lina – não te abandonou, como se não a quisesse, como eu falei. Ela morreu está bem? Sua mãe e seu pai! E como não podiam, obvio, cuidar de voce, decidiram deixar a bomba estourar em mim!  
- Como é? - Lina arregalou os olhos e gritou – Então voce sabe quem era minha mãe! Voce sabe o porque das cartas, senão não teria as escondido de mim, certo? O que mais voce esconde?  
- Não me obrigue a falar mais nada! - Martina gritou exasperada, olhando nervosa para o marido e o filho, que tinham expressões identicas de confusão.  
- Acho que, por enquanto, é minha hora de falar – Zelgadis interrompeu e se virou para Lina, falando unicamente a ela, decidido a ignorar o resto daquela confusa familia. Lina olhou para cima, encarando os olhos fundos do quimera, que falou sem cerimônias.  
- Você é uma feiticeira, Lina.  
Lina pensou ter escutado mal. Pensou ter cera demais em seus ouvidos. Pensou que talvez aquele estranho que acabara de antrar pela porta da frente do amontoado de entulho que ousavam chamar de casa estava delirando, ou tinha fugido de algum hospicio proximo. Lina pensou ter enloquecido, atingido a insanidade, passado do ponto, ficado gagá, fritado os miolos, pirado na batatinha, perdido um parafuso, pego o virus 'Martina' ou coisa pior. Esses pensamentos se fundiram todos e fizeram uma sinfonia de confusão numa grande balburdia detro da cabeça de Lina, deixando-a incapacitada de fazer algo alem de encarar Zelgadis por algum tempo. Mesmo assim, em algum lugar, uma fagulha de compreensão começou a brilhar.  
- ...hã? - foi a resposta da garota, um minuto depois – Sou o quê?  
- Uma feiticeira – Zelgadis repetiu – Assim como sua mãe e seu pai foram, antes de serem... antes de morrerem. E devo confessar que voce deve ter herdado os genes mágicos de ambos, considerando o que fez até agora. Ainda não entendi como conseguiu fazer aquilo com a sala da casa que costumavam viver antes, que aliaz era muito melhor que essa, mesmo com metade das paredes arrancadas... em todo caso, acho que você merece sua carta agora, Lina Inverse.  
Ele levou a mão ao bolso da calça e tirou de lá o tão bem conhecido envelope amarelo e o entegou a Lina. Ela olhou para o papel. Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanto lutar por sua carta alí estava ela em suas mão, entregue docilmente por um desconhecido (que agora era conhecido, mas isso não está em pauta no momento). Lina abriu sua carta e leu a caligrafia fina e inclinada, escrita em tinta preta.

_Srta. L. Inverse,  
Temos a honra de lhe informar que V.Sa. Tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hazeyard. É um prazer te-la conosco como aluna e aprendiz da fina arte da magia. Estamos anexando uma lista do material necessário para o primeiro ano.  
O ano letivo começa em 1º de Setembro, favor enviar uma resposta no dia 31 de Julho no mais tardar.  
_

_Antenciosamente, _

Filia Ul Copt  
Vice-Diretora

Lina releu antes de erguer a cabeça novamente.  
- Então... eu posso usar magia...  
- É um talento nato – Zelgadis afirmou – Sua mãe foi uma das mais conhecidas feiticeiras que se tem noticia, assim como voce, e seu pai tambem não era nada insignificante quando se tratava de feitiços-  
- Eu sabia! - Lina gritou repentinamente e sorriu orgulhosa, interrompendo a fala de Zelgadis que pulou para trás involuntariamente.  
- HÃ? Como assim, voce sabia?  
- Eu já devia estar esperando algo assim acontecer – a feiticeira Inverse explicou – Veja: esquisitices acontecendo por toda parte, itens misteriosos e incomuns que foram deixado para mim pelos meus pais, coisas tendem a explodir dependendo do que eu falo, mãe guardava um livro de feitiços... - ela contou nos dedos - quer dizer, não sou totalmente cega, não é? A pessoa pode concluir algo assim depois de tantas evidencias. Mas é claro que se eu dissesse que suspeitava de um mundo secreto de praticantes de magia ou que eu tinha poderes especiais iriam me confundir com Martina então é melhor sempre permanecer calada. Mas agora minhas suspeitas se confirmaram então não tenho mais nada a temer.  
Quando Lina finalmente calou a boca, os tres ouvintes olhavam para ela, pasmos. Zelgadis falou timidamente.  
- Então... já pensava que era uma feiticeira?  
- Não com essas palavras claro, e tambem não sabia nada sobre minha mãe ou sobre escolas...  
- C-Como voce encontrou os objetos pessoais que estavam embrulhados? - Martina recuperou a voz.  
- Eu sabia que era uma má ideia deixar o pacote... - Zelgadis falou consigo mesmo, se lembrando do dia em que deixara Lina na porta da casa na Rua dos Alfeneteiros.  
- Ah, voces escondem as coisas mal demais – Lina dispensou a pergunta com um aceno de mão – Porque voce acha que Margs vive encontrando a espada toda vez? Se até _ele_ descobre o esconderijo das coisas não é surpresa que eu consiga tambem. Eu só gostaria de confirmar minhas hiposteses sobre o porque que esconderam isso de mim o tempo inteiro.  
- U-Uma feiticeira? - Zangulus estava bobo. Margulus tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia estar se divertindo muito, como numa fascinação espantada.  
- Mas isso é OBVIO, não acha? - Martina colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou a menina – Se deixassemos as coisas daquele pacote com voce, voce teria descoberto, assim como fez agora!  
- Então isso quer dizer que voce sabia sobre isso o tempo todo? - Zangulus se virou para a mulher, que empalideceu na mesma hora.  
- Ah... bem, vejam... hehe – ela recuou, constrangida e arrependida por ter falado demais.  
- Vai se explicar, ou não? - o tom de Zelgadis foi frio. Martina engoliu em seco.  
- Eu...eu... AH! Mas é CLARO que eu já sabia sobre isso o tempo todo! - ela voltou à sua postura normal, irritada - Como não poderia saber? Ela, afinal, é uma INVERSE! Isso automaticamente coloca ela no mesmo plano de fundo da mãe, a outra Lina, aquela maldita mulher que se dizia minha amiga! Uma feiticeira destruitiva, uma assassina de lares, a inimiga-de-todos-que-vivem – sua voz tremeu ao continuar – Foi por causa dela que eu... que eu desisti! Que decidir abandonar os meus poderes. Mas é claro, minha mágica nunca foi tão boa quanto a da poderosa Lina Inverse! Não! Martina sempre era colocada em segundo plano, né? Pra quê? Pra ter sua casa DESTRUIDA por aquela... aquela... - ela soltou um rosnado e parou para respirar. Antes que conseguisse retomar a conversa, Zangulus perguntou a mesmissima coisa que passou pela mente de Lina.  
- V-Voce...v-v-voce t-tambem era uma... uma... f-feiticeira? - a voz do homem quase não saia, os olhos grandes como pires. Martina desistiu de esconder qualquer coisa.  
- Claro que era. Eu estudei nesse mesmo lugar... essa escola... Hazeyard. Lá eu conheci Inverse, uma grande amiga, claaaro, até destruir tudo o que eu tinha! Eu fiquei sem mais nada na vida, sem lar, sem dinheiro, sem comida, com apenas minha fé em Zoamelgustar para guiar meus passos e me manter viva – a ultima frase foi dita dramaticamente, ênfase no nome de seu deus – Só o que me restou foi Hazeyard. Eu dava todo meu suor e sangue durante o ano para obter dinheiro para pagar a escola, graças a aquela maldita Inverse! E tambem por causa dela eu acabei sendo EXPULSA! Enxotada como cachorro vira-lata, rejeitada como revista do mês passado, depois de tudo que passei e de todo dinheiro que perdi para pagar aquele lugar! - ela parou de novo para respirar, mas desta vez ninguem interrompeu. Quando continuou, Martina parecia mais triste – Por isso desisti de ser uma feiticeira. Queria deixar para trás esse passado desastroso e conseguir vida nova. Mas mesmo quando eu decido ser apenas uma trouxa, a memória de Lina Inverse volta para arruinar minha vida!  
Martina parou, respirando com dificuldade. Zangulus estava atônito, parado de boca aberta, encarando sua mulher como se fosse uma completa estranha (o que, pra todos os efeitos, ela era naquele momento). Margulus estava espantado e maravilhado ao mesmo tempo. Sua mãe era mágica! Todos iriam morrer de inveja quando contasse aquilo na escola, quem sabe até esqueceriam o desastre da festa de aniversário! Lina tinha a mente funcionando em alta velocidade. De repente, todas as esquicitices, manias, traumas e exêntricidades de Martina pareciam ter se explicado (com a exeção daquele negócio de Zoamelgustar) e a garota se perguntou se todos os outros feiticeiros seriam como martina. Mas, afinal, Martina não era mais uma feiticeira, certo?  
- Voce quis ser... trouxa? - a voz de Margulus se fez ouvir no silencio que se seguiu.  
- É como chamamos quem não tem poderes mágicos – Zelgadis respondeu por Martina, entendendo em como o garoto havia interpretado a frase erroneamente – Quer dizer que ela queria viver sem suas habilidades.  
- Mas voce ainda pode usar mágica? - a pergunta de Lina surpreendeu Martina – Voce abandonou a comunidade de magicos, mas isso não quer dizer que voce não pode mais realizar alguns truques, certo?  
- ...sim. Ainda me lembro das mágicas e, principalmente, das maldições. São a parte mais util - Martina respondeu.  
- V-Voce pode fazer MAGICA! - Zangulus parecia ainda não querer acreditar – E eu sendo forçado a ralhar todo o dia naquele imprego picareta pra sustentar uma existencia miseravel de classe-média!  
Gotas decoraram a cabeça dos demais.  
- Zeldigas, só tem uma coisa que ainda não me explicaram – Lina começou – O que afinal aconteceu com meus pais?  
- É Zelgadis – o quimera corrigiu, ligeiramente irritado – E quando aos acontecimentos no dia que seus pais morreram... Acho que ainda não está na hora de falar sobre isso. Temos muito o que fazer antes disso. Você vem comigo, estamos de saida.  
- A essa hora da noite? - Lina perguntou chocada, olhando pela janela os horizontes escuros.  
- Sim. Acho que voce leu em sua carta que o ano letivo começa dia primeiro, ou seja, depois de amanhã. Temos muito o que fazer.  
- Hã? - Lina pegou a carta de novo e leu novamente. É, de fato, 1º de setembro, e... ! Ela olhou para Zelgadis – M-Mas aqui diz para enviar a resposta até dia 31 de Julho! Essa data já passou faz tempo!  
- Não importa – Zelgadis a tranquilizou – O Prof. Philionel está ciente das condições especiais, se tratando sobre você (pelo menos eu acho que está). Então uma exeção foi aberta nesse caso. Por isso temos que nos apressar, voce deve estar embarcando para Hazeyard no dia depois de amanhã.  
Lina se encheu de esperança. Uma feiticeira... isso explicava muita coisa! Claro que por enquanto tudo ainda estava muito confuso, mas ela trataria de conhecer melhor os detalhes no futuro. Uma exitação e uma ansiedade até então desconhecida queimou dentro de Lina. Fazer mágica é uma coisa que ela sempre quis, uma ambição que (ela agora percebia) devia estar nos genes de sua familia. E depois, ela não teria mais que morar com Martina! Yay!  
- Ha! Como se ela fosse para lá! - Martina falou repentinamente em tom de escárnio, chamando a atenção de novo para ela.  
- Quê quer dizer com isso? - Lina perguntou com rispidez.  
- Oh, duh, Inverse! Quer dizer que voce não tem como ir! - Martina continuou no mesmo tom – Você não tem um tostão furado, e EU não vou pagar para Hazeyard treinar outra destruidora descontrolada!  
- ... - a esperança e felicidade de Lina murchou ao lembrar desse detalhe, mas depois ela sorriu, um sorriso um tanto meléfico mas ainda assim, um sorriso – Heh! Voce acha isso mesmo, é?  
- O que está tramando, Inverse? - Martina levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando Lina desconfiada.  
- Aposto que já tem uma maneira de como contornar a situação... - Zelgadis falou baixinho, sendo que poucos ouviram exatamente suas palavras. Um dos poucos que ouviram foi Lina.  
- Está certo! - ela falou com convicção – Tenho guardado algumas... economias... que consegui com o passar dos anos. Não sei se serve para pagar tudo, mas pode servir de entrada!  
- Economias de QUÊ? _Quando_ foi que algum dia de sua vida eu lhe dei algum dinheiro?  
- Entrada, e como planeja pagar o resto? - Zelgadis perguntou, só pra testar. Nem o sorriso, nem o tom anérgico da voz de Lina mudou quando ela respondeu.  
- Não faço a minima ideia!  
THUMP! Martina e Zelgadis se estatelaram no chão. Zangulus estava muito ocupado bancando o catatônico e tentando digerir toda a nova informação sobre a esposa que ele pensou que conhecia para prestar atenção. Quanto a Margulus... bem, ele parou de ligar para a conversa faz tempo, e foi mexer na espada que o pai deixou jogada carinhosamente em um canto. Zelgadis se levantou lentamente.  
- Acho que é melhor eu te dizer para não se preocupar com isso. Existem outros meios de resolver esse problema – ele suspirou baixinho – É identica à mãe, não tem como evitar...  
- Eh? Que bom! Quanto mais dinheiro poupado tivermos, mais ricos seremos! - Lina sorriu alegremente. Aprendera com os tempos de dificuldade na casa dos Navratilova a guardar cada centavo e apreciar o valor de toda mísera moeda. Mal sabia ela, Zelgadis já reconhecia nela outra peculiaridade da mãe.  
O quimera se dirigiu a porta. Ele não queria perder mais tempo do que o necessário com aquela familia de trouxas (principalmente depois de provar um pouco do que era Martina) e aquilo já havia demorado o soficiente.  
- Venha, Lina. Temos muito o que fazer.  
- É assim então? - Martina se voltou para Zelgadis, os braços cruzados - "Venha Lina" e pronto? Não vai levar ela assim tão facil!  
- Pensei que se sentiria feliz em vê-la longe de sua casa – Zelgadis ponderou.  
- Ah, é? E quanto a mim? E quanto a todo o meu sacrificio para conter esse monstro na minha casa?  
- Ei! - Lina protestou.  
- Eu devo ser recopensada de alguma forma – Martina continuou – A minha casa continua sem parede, caso não saiba, e deve estar toda suja depois dessa tempestade!  
- Coloque seu filho para limpar. Algum dia esse imprestavel vai ter que aprender a fazer alguma coisa.  
- Ei! - Zangulus protestou.  
- Não se atreva a insultar meu filho, sua coisa! Onde Inverse aprendeu o Dragon Slave? Aposto que é tudo uma conspiração sua e de sei lá quem possa ser seu chefe contra mim! Contra a minha felicidade! Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive com aquela pirralha voce ainda vem discutir comigo é?  
- Marty-chan, quem está discutindo é voce...  
- NINGUEM te chamou pra conversa, Zanggy-CHAN! - ela berrou perigosamente.  
- Dragon Slave? - o rosto rochoso de Zelgadis era uma mescla de confusão e espanto. Lina redobrou a atenção na conversa (que agora já era discussão).  
- Sim! Eu me lembro dessa maldita magia com perfeição, em como Lina, mãe dessa aí, inventou esse golpe e ameaçava usa-lo em cima de qualquer um! Ela destruiu todo o meu QUARTEIRÃO com aquilo! Essa aí – Martina apontou para Lina – usou um DRAGON SLAVE na MINHA SALA! Não tem como ela ter aprendido aquilo a não ser que tenham ensinado a ela! Ou seja, voce é tão culpado quanto ela nisso tudo!  
Zelgadis pareceu pensativo e lançou um olharà Lina. Depois de o que pareceu uma fração de segundos, ele voltoua lidar com Martina.  
- Não sei do que está falando. Foi sua escolha quando a recebeu, voce decidiu ficar com ela, poderia ter recusado mas não o fez. Agora terá de lidar com as consequencias.  
- Eu já lidei com consequencias suficientes esses ultimos dez anos, obrigada! Agora eu quero alguma coisa em troca! JÁ! Não me importo se voce é só um criadinho ou sei lá o que voce pode ser, mas vai ter que arrumar um jeito de me compensar!  
- Não tenho nada para voce – Zelgadis respondeu de maneira glacial – O que pretende fazer sobre isso?  
- Ela não vai! - Martina se colocou na frente de Lina – Se não me der bons motivos, ela fica aqui. E tô nem ligando pra o que pode fazer! Voce me obrigou a revelar todo meu passado bem aqui, então não tenho mais porque temer o contato com a magia.  
Zelgadis avançou um passo na direção da mulher, que não se moveu.  
- Eu posso te dar muitas razões para temer o contato com a magia, se quiser – ele falou num tom de voz letal, sua expressão se tornando mais hostil a cada segundo – Não quero ser obrigado a isso, então peço que coopere.  
Martina pareceu hesitar, mas mesmo assim não se moveu. Lina decidiu que já era tempo de se fazer mais presente naquela conversa.  
- Eu QUERO ir! - a garota falou, mas foi o mesmo que tentar falar com os restos queimados da mascara cerimônial de Zoamelgustar de Martina, porque não obteve resposta alguma.  
- Acha que me assusta? - Martina gritou de maneira perturbada para Zelgadis. Zangulus decidiu que essa era uma boa hora para agachar atrás do sofá. A mulher continuou, parecendo perder todo o controle e razão ao mesmo tempo – Não vai meter medo em Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, Sumo-Sacerdotisa do Monstruoso Zoamelgustar! O fato de voce ser uma placa de granito ambulante não muda minha atitude, então é melhor parar de ameaças fúteis, sua aberração azul!  
Aquilo foi a gota da água. No segundo seguinte, Zelgadis havia erguido a mão acima da cabeça, de onde brilhava uma luz avermelhada. Aquela visão fez Martina voltar ao mundo real e perceber a situação que tinha se metido.  
- E-Espera! Não faça! NÃO FAÇ-  
- BOMB SPRID! - o quimera gritou e arremessou a esfera vermelha na diração da apavorada sumo-sacerdotisa de Zoamelgustar, que se tacou no chão evitando ser atingida por milímetros. Lina saltou de lado e tambem evitou o contato com a bola vermelha. Margulus, porem, não teve essa felicidade.  
O garoto estava distraido demais com a espada de estimação de seu pai para perceber a magia vindo em sua diração, exeto no ultimo segundo em que ele olhou por cima do ombro. Seus ultimos pensamentos antes de ser arremessado no ar por uma explosão violenta foram algo como "Que legal! Explode!".  
- Marggy! - Martina esqueceu de Lina e do quimera na mesma hora e correu para verificar se a saùde de seu futuro sumo-sacerdote estava o.k. Lina viu ela passar pela fumaça e se agachar ao lado do corpo caìdo do garoto. A garota observou admirada que apesar de ter acabado de ocorrer uma explosão que chacoalhou as paredes da velha cabana, o chão, as roupas e a pele de Margulus estavam (aparentemente) intactas, embora o garoto tivesse aparencia de quem está sentindo uma dor nada agradável.  
- S-S-Seu... s-seu... MONSTRO! - Martina berrou para Zelgadis no mais agudo de sua voz e carregou um Margs semi-consciente com aspirais no lugar dos olhos para dentro do ùnico quarto da casa. Zangulus asstiu tudo de olhos arregalados e fez questão de correr para dentro do quarto antes que sua mulher batesse a porta, assegurando assim uma distancia mais ou menos segura entre ele e aquele perigoso ser de cabelos metalicos parado à porta.  
- ... - Lina piscou uma vez, depois outra vez. Ela olhou para o quimera – Isso foi...?  
Zelgadis coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.  
- Hum... Acho que exagerei um pouco – ele disse, arrependido – Não era pra acertar o garoto, de qualquer forma. Bem, ela tomou o que mereceu – acrescentou ele, recuperando um pouco da antiga raiva – NUNCA me chame de aberração!  
- Vou me lembrar disso – disse Lina. Ela olhou para o quimera – Nós... estavamos de saida, é isso?  
- É. Saída – ele retomou sua atenção no que veio fazer naquele lugar miserável – Temos muito o que fazer.  
- Certo, não quero estar aqui quando Martina sair daquele quarto. Muito bem Zegaldis, vamos nessa! - ela sorriu e saiu da cabana, enquanto o quimera segurava a porta aberta. Lina sentiu a brisa marinha e o cheiro de sal. A noite estava escura, mas pelo menos já tinha parado de chover. Estava curiosissima para saber que assuntos tão importantes eles teriam naquela noite.  
- Lina...  
- Sim?  
- Meu nome – a voz do quimera subiu de tom – é ZELGADIS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Notas da Autora:  
"Gomen, esse capitulo demorou mais do que esperado para ficar pronto. Culpa da matematica, que alem de tomar meu tempo e me deixar de exame ainda tira toda minha inspiração. ¬¬ ...hum, não tenho muito o que comentar sobre esse capítulo. É só blá blá blá mesmo, espero que não tenha ficado parado demais. O final ficou bom, _alguma coisa_ tinha que acontecer de mais agitado nesse capitulo. Como sempre, desculpem por possiveis erros de gramatica, digitação e bla bla bla. E obrigada pra todo mundo que leu (tenha escrito reviews ou não)! Como eu sou besta, escrevi "scrap" ao invés de "reviews" no capitulo anterior! E olha que faz séculos que não entro no orkut! x.x Que nhaca. Bem, está tarde eu quero dormir! A voce que leu até aqui, não deixa de deixar um _review_ (não um scrap! i.i) para mim! Não fazem ideia o quanto isso anima as pessoas! Talvez faça, mas eu gosto de dizer isso! Hehehe, até a próxima!"  
-A-Mzk (Don't stop me now, 'cause I'm having a good time!)


	5. Cap II, pI: O Beco Vertical

Disclaimer: Todo mundo já sabe que Slayers não são meus, nem Harry Potter. Se fossem eu seria multimilionária e estaria vendendo isso como outro best seller ao redor do mundo e traduzido pra mais de não sei quantas línguas, não postando num site. Por falar em traduzir, eu adoraria poder passar essa historia para inglês (sem milhares de erros gramaticais, como acontece quando eu tento). Se alguém que está lendo souber escrever bem em inglês e tiver pena de uma pobre pessoa sem cultura como eu, será que poderiam me ajudar a traduzir? Please ;-; Sim, eu sei que sou folgada... De qualquer forma, obrigada por ler!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -**  
...e finalmente...**

**-- LINA INVERSE E A PEDRA DO FEITICEIRO --**

**  
CAPITULO II  
MUDANÇA**

Parte I – O Beco Vertical

- Onde nós vamos? - Lina perguntou ao seu silencioso companheiro enquanto caminhavam rapidamente. Já estava ficando tarde e o comercio havia começado a fechar, diminuindo a freqüência de pessoas na rua. A garota não sabia o quanto haviam andado ou aonde queriam chegar, mas depois de pegar um ônibus, dois táxis e um passeio de trem ela concluiu que não deveria ser perto. Estavam agora em um dos bairros mais afastados da cidade, encostados à sombra de algumas montanhas cobertas de arvores. Lina imaginava qual seria o próximo evento fantástico a acontecer naquela noite. Depois de ver Margulus ser explodido por um fogo que não queima e ter que se segurar em Zelgadis quando ele realizou uma magia para voar (evitando assim o uso de barcos para sair daquele casebre miserável) Lina estava morrendo de curiosidade para ver mais magia e descobrir tudo aquilo que lhe foi ocultado durante tanto tempo.  
- Você olhou bem para a sua carta? - veio a resposta de Zelgadis, sem parar de andar.  
- Bem, sim, já li varias vezes, mas não entendo o que isso tem a ver com-  
- Se você olhar _novamente_ e com mais atenção... – Zelgadis interrompeu – ...verá que tem uma lista do material necessário para o primeiro ano junto da mensagem, num outro papel.  
Lina buscou no bolso da calça pelo envelope e tirou de dentro uma outra folha amarela, agora bem amassada. Ela passou os olhos pelo papel e falou a Zelgadis.  
- Tudo isso? É pra mim ou pra escola toda?  
Ela assistiu a gota inevitável descer pela cabeça de Zelgadis.  
- ...é o necessário – respondeu ele.  
- Mas onde vamos encontrar essas coisas? Ingredientes de poções, livros de feitiços, uniformes... Nunca vi artigos de magia em liquidação no shopping mais próximo.  
- É por isso que estamos indo a um lugar especial – Zelgadis fez uma curva numa rua mais deserta.  
- Especial? - Lina levantou a sobrancelha para o quimera, que não disse mais nada. Parecia estar procurando por alguma coisa. Foi quando Lina reparou que eles não estavam mais dentro da cidade. Não exatamente. Tão distraída com a conversa ela não viu quando Zelgadis tomou uma curva, seguindo uma estradinha de terra que levava para longe das casas. Eles estavam numa área quase rural na altura do campeonato. A garota reparou pela primeira vez que a iluminação não vinha de postes de luz, de tochas, lampiões, lanternas ou qualquer outra coisa que alguém considerasse natural.  
- Ah, aqui estamos – Zelgadis disse repentinamente, satisfeito.  
Lina imaginou onde "aqui" seria. Ela olhou ao redor mas pouco conseguia ver na escuridão fora do circulo de luz em volta dela e de Zelgadis. Aos poucos, forçando bastante a vista para enxergar no meio das arvores, Lina viu uma casinha encostada na base de uma montanha próxima. As colinas que circulavam a cidade pareciam bem maiores daquele ponto.  
- Ali? - Lina olhou incrédula para Zelgadis, que retomou o passo, desta vez em direção à casinha, sem falar nada – Mas que lugar de se fazer uma loja, não acha? Aqui no fim do mundo... não sei como conseguem permanecer abertos...  
- Mas aqui não é o fim do mundo! Pelo contrario, é um centro comercial muito importante.  
Lina ia perguntar como um único barracão conseguia ser um importante centro comercial, mas não teve tempo porque foi nessa hora que eles entraram, e Lina decidiu que qualquer pergunta ou comentário poderia esperar. O cheiro de comida quentinha invadiu as narinas da jovem feiticeira, quase a fazendo chorar de emoção. Era a primeira vez em dias que Lina sentia um cheiro como aquele e toda sua fome dos dias miseráveis anteriores voltou com potencia triplicada. Afinal, aquilo não era uma loja, mas sim um restaurante!  
- COMIDA! - o berro fez todos os clientes saltarem em suas cadeiras e olharem para Lina. Quer dizer, para a nuvem de poeira no formato de Lina deixada no local, pois no segundo anterior ela já havia se transportado em velocidade inimaginável para uma cadeira, e batia os talheres na mesa esperando pelo garçom para poder pedir tudo o que tinha no cardápio.  
- Lina... - um Zelgadis bastante embaraçado começou a dizer, assim que a alcançou – Acho que agora não é a melhor hora para isso, nem local...  
- COMIDA! - Lina gritou de novo, dessa vez num tom irritado que implicava que ela não sairia dali até que estufasse seu estomago com todo o estoque do lugar. Zelgadis suspirou e se sentou, para a surpresa da garota. Ela tinha esperado mais reclamações e insistência da parte dele mas não foi o que aconteceu. Para sorte dessa Lina, Zelgadis já tinha se acostumado com a Lina anterior, e por isso sabia que era inútil discutir numa situação como aquelas. Ele apenas esperou e preparou sua carteira para o golpe violento que viria a seguir.  
- Boa noite – a garçonete sorridente veio com uma bandeja - bem vindos ao... Zelgadis? Olá! Tudo bom? - o sorriso dela aumentou, mas logo estremeceu diante da visão de uma Lina faminta e desesperada – Quem é sua amiga?  
- Noite, Sil – Zelgadis respondeu e não teve tempo de dizer mais nada porque naquele instante, Lina quase subiu na mesa na urgência de fazer a garçonete escutar.  
- Oie tia! Eu vou querer, hum, tudo daqui... – ela apontou para o menu, bem no topo - ...até aqui! - o dedo dela escorregou até o final do cardápio e sorriu, parecendo não notar a expressão abestalhada da garçonete – Em porções duplas, por favor!  
- T-Tudo bem – a mulher deu um passo para trás e se virou meio trêmula para Zelgadis – Também vai pedir algo?  
- Um café – ele disse e a mulher saiu, parecendo muito aliviada.  
O que se seguiu foi uma demonstração de selvageria humana. Zelgadis tomou seu café tentando distrair sua atenção de Lina, que devorava sua refeição como se nunca tivesse comido em toda sua vida e tentava compensar os dias perdidos numa única noite. Nesse ponto, todas as pessoas do local olhavam espantadas para Lina, que as ignorava. Ela não estava dando a mínima para etiqueta ou o que os outros poderiam pensar. A garota pensou por um momento como um lugarzinho no meio do nada como aquele poderia estar tão cheio à uma hora daquelas, mas esse pensamento durou apenas o tempo do intervalo entre uma colherada e outra, depois, Lina voltou a se concentrar em sua refeição.  
Logo, uma pilha mal equilibrada de pratos e travessas sujas se erguia na mesa enquanto Lina encostava-se na cadeira.  
- Ahh, eu precisava disso! - ela massageou sua barriga, sorrindo feliz – Nunca comi tão bem!  
- Fico feliz que tenha aproveitado – disse Zelgadis, sem parecer demonstrar felicidade alguma – Agora, se pudermos nos concentrar no que viemos fazer...  
- Zelgadis? - a garçonete tinha voltado, parecendo apreensiva. A atenção de Zelgadis foi desviada para a mulher. Ela trocava de pé nervosamente, as mãos nas costas, olhando para o quimera, porem Lina reparou que volta e meia à mulher lançava olhares de esguelha para a garota. Lina lembrou de ter visto (por alguns breves segundos) enquanto comia, aquela mesma garçonete conversar agitada em voz baixa com um outro homem, que parecia ser o proprietário. Ela conversara olhando disfarçadamente para Lina. Ao se lembrar disso, a feiticeira reparou que agora muitos do restaurante olhavam para ela e Zelgadis, ansiosos.  
- Diga – Zelgadis encorajou a mulher a falar. Ela falou, num tom muito baixo, que Lina se esforçou para ouvir.  
- Bem, será que... por acaso... quer dizer... essa menina que você está acompanhando...  
- É ela sim – Zelgadis disse em tom normal, parecendo ligeiramente irritado. Já tinha previsto que isso iria acontecer hora ou outra. O rosto da garçonete pareceu se iluminar, enquantoo dos cozinheiros que esperavam atrás dela se contorceram de desespero. Lina ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a mulher se dirigiu a ela.  
- Então, você que é... Lina Inverse!  
- ... sim, eu mesma – Lina respondeu sem saber exatamente o que fazer – Porque?  
- Ah, eu sabia! - a garçonete voltou a ficar sorridente e avançou para apertar a mão de Lina – Tinha que ser você, com um apetite desses! Eu sabia! Ah, muito bem-vinda Srta.Inverse, seja muito bem-vinda!  
- Ah... obrigada... - Lina tentou se livrar do aperto incrivelmente forte da mulher. Ela olhou para Zelgadis sem entender, mas o quimera voltou a se concentrar em sua caneca de café, sem se importar com o fato que não havia mais café dentro dela. No momento seguinte quase todas as pessoas do lugar (que estavam prestando muita atenção na conversa) foram até a mesa onde Lina e Zelgadis se sentavam para dar uma espiada na garota. Algumas delas pareciam emocionadas, ansiosas, enquanto outras tinham uma expressão amedrontada.  
- Não acredito que é Lina Inverse!  
- Olá, Srta. Inverse, é um prazer!  
- Lina Inverse está aqui!  
- Rápido, fechem a cozinha!  
- É verdade tudo o que falam sobre você?  
- É ela! Lina Inverse em pessoa!  
- Lina Inverse não tinha morrido?  
- Muito bem, já chega – Zelgadis foi ao socorro da garota e tratou de afastar as pessoas – Lina, acho que já está mais que na hora de irmos.  
- Certo – Lina tratou de se levantar rapidinho e começou a ir a direção a porta, mas Zelgadis a puxou para o lado oposto da entrada. Eles passaram por uma porta aos fundos que dava a uma sala escura. Antes do quimera fechar a porta, Lina pode ver as pessoas do restaurante cochichando agitadas umas com as outras.  
- O que foi isso? - Lina se dirigiu a Zelgadis na escuridão, sua voz ecoando estranhamente. Não havia janelas, lâmpadas ou qualquer outra fonte de iluminação ali.  
- Eu esperava ter explicado isso para você quando nos conhecemos – a voz de Zelgadis ecoou de algum lugar à direita de Lina – Mas agora não é hora de falar sobre isso. Explicarei numa ocasião melhor, num lugar melhor.  
- E que lugar é esse afinal? Não vejo nada!  
Como resposta à reclamação de Lina, uma luz antinatural se acendeu nas mãos de Zelgadis e depois flutuou, iluminando os arredores. A garota observou atônita enquanto a luz mágica revelava um grande e largo túnel à sua frente. Aparentemente, os fundos do restaurante dava para dentro da montanha a qual estava encostado. Zelgadis seguiu em frente, para dentro do túnel. Conforme Lina o seguia ela viu barris encostados às paredes como se aquilo fosse uma grande adega.  
O túnel era bem curto, sendo que a dupla chegou no final dele um minuto depois. No fundo, haviam apenas prateleiras contendo garrafas empoeiradas, alguns barris e um pouco de entulho. Zelgadis parou em frente à única parede vazia e começou a passar a mão pela superfície.  
- Por que é tão alto?  
- Uh?  
- Esse lugar – Lina olhava para cima, onde havia apenas trevas, já que não se podia ver o teto – Não parece um túnel natural. Se construíram isso aqui, porque um teto tão alto?  
- ... Acho que estavam tentando compensar alguma coisa – Zelgadis murmurou, pensando seriamente nisso pela primeira vez. Lina não entendeu mas não teve tempo de perguntar nada pois foi naquela hora que Zelgadis encontrou o que procurava – Aqui! Agora, Lina, fique para trás – ele encostou a mão num baixo relevo da superfície de pedra e começou a murmurar baixinho.  
- Porqu- AH! - a frase de Lina foi cortada quando a parede começou a se mexer. Ela pulou para trás e observou a parede pesada e sólida de pedra se abrir para dentro no ponto onde Zelgadis a tocara, como se fosse uma porta, erguendo poeira fazendo um efeito dramático quando alguma luz mais forte escapou de dentro. Lina ergueu a mão na frente do rosto para proteger os olhos desacostumados com a claridade repentina. Aos poucos a poeira foi baixando, fazendo a luz mais forte e permitindo enxergar o que havia dentro da parede de pedra. Lina esticou o pescoço para espiar o que estaria oculto dentro da montanha e viu...  
... Outra porta.  
A feiticeira parou e olhou para o portão de madeira. Ao seu lado Zelgadis tossiu.  
- Não sei porque sempre tem que ter toda essa poeira! - ele abanou o ar a sua frente, ainda tossindo.  
- Um portão? - Lina olhou de soslaio para o quimera, que deu de ombros.  
- Medidas de segurança. Como se todas as medidas mágicas já não fossem o suficiente – ele soou irritado – Por isso que eu acho que gnomos são paranóicos demais.  
- Como? - o grito de Lina ecoou desconfortavelmente, fazendo Zelgadis levar as mãos às orelhas pontudas. Ela abaixou o tom – O que foi que você disse?  
- Disse que é medida de segurança – Zelgadis respondeu irritado.  
- Não, depois disso. Gnomos, você disse?  
- Ah, sim... Me esqueço que não sabe nada sobre nosso mundo – Zelgadis avançou e puxou uma corda que aparecia dependurada do lado do portão. Um gongo soou ao longe e as grandes portas de madeira começaram a se abrir lentamente – Os gnomos são uma raça que vive em paz com os humanos a muito tempo. Eles cederam sua morada para a construção deste lugar. Infelizmente, desde alguns... acidentes, ocorridos aqui, eles tem sido mais desconfiados que o normal.  
- ...gnomos existem...? - um tremor de pálpebra acompanhou a frase de Lina. Zelgadis não se deu o trabalho de responder, e ao invés disso falou:  
- Fique perto de mim agora. É fácil se perder nesse lugar – ele atravessou o portão. Lina o seguiu... e logo em seguida parou de andar.  
A vista era inacreditável. Era como se alguém tivesse escavado o miolo da montanha com uma colher gigante e deixando tudo oco por dentro, espaço suficiente para construir as milhares de casas subterrâneas que se estendiam à frente. Desde o nível do chão até o topo da montanha foram construídos diversos andares, que se erguiam em circular até parar num enorme buraco no topo da montanha, por onde se podia ver as estrelas. Eram lojas e mais lojas empilhadas umas sobre as outras. Como num gigantesco formigueiro, montes de pessoas circulavam de um lado ao outro, concentradas em seus próprios pensamentos.  
- ...Zalgedis... Que lugar é esse? - uma Lina boquiaberta perguntou.  
- É Zelgadis. E esse é o Centro de Comercio, Interação e Integração Humana da Comunidade Mágica Contemporânea, ou, como os não-gnomos costumam chamar, Beco Vertical.  
- ...esse... isso... é DEMAIS! - Lina olhou maravilhada para tudo a sua volta. Seus pés formigavam na vontade de sair correndo no meio daquelas pessoas e ver tudo aquilo. Era uma loja mais exótica que a outra, vendendo coisas estranhas para pessoas mais estranhas ainda. Objetos e criaturas pertencentes apenas à imaginação ou historias infantis existiam ali, a apenas uma pequena distancia de sua mão. Aquilo ultrapassava seus sonhos mais alucinados. Era maravilhoso! Lina queria explorar aquele novo mundo de coisas extraordinárias. Bastava apenas...  
- Fique perto de mim – uma mão pesada e áspera segurou Lina pelo ombro. Inconscientemente, ela tinha avançado alguns passos na direção da loja mais próxima ("Empório de Runan: Cura Mágica e Poções Milagrosas para Todos os Gostos e Necessidades") e deixado Zelgadis parado em frente aos portões.  
- Ah... hehe, desculpe – Lina sorriu constrangida – É que eu nunca vi nada como isso antes! Esse lugar é incrível! Onde nós vamos primeiro?  
- Veja na sua lista. Vamos passar em diversos lugares para conseguir comprar tudo – Zelgadis informou. A ultima fala de seu acompanhante fez uma antiga duvida voltar à cabeça de Lina.  
- Mas, Zel... - Lina decidiu encurtar. Ainda não estava acostumada com aquele nome estranhamente grande e incomum – Se eu gastar minhas economias com materiais eu não posso pagar a escola também. Nem o contrário. Como você espera pagar tudo?  
- Circunstâncias especiais – Zelgadis disse à ela, quando recomeçaram a andar – Sua situação tem sido acompanhada durante todo esse tempo pelo Prof. Philionel. A escola está disposta a aceita-la sem qualquer remuneração.  
- Sério? - o rosto de Lina se iluminou – Que legal! E você vai comprar todo o material para mim também?  
- Hum... sim.  
- Ótimo! Pode me conseguir umas roupas melhores então? Roupas de feiticeira? E um ipod? E quem sabe uma tv portátil, assim não perco meus programas favoritos quando Martina está em casa. E uma mala para colocar todas essas coisas! E quem sabe também alguns-  
- Não vamos exagerar – Zelgadis interrompeu, ligeiramente irritado – Mas prometo que vamos comprar todo o _necessário_.  
- Tudo bem – Lina sorriu – Obrigada, Zelgadis.  
A expressão do quimera se abrandou e um traço de sorriso passou por seus lábios. Não esperava a garota ceder tão fácil, e o fato dela estar contente e grata por sua presença era confortável para Zelgadis. E ela até tinha pronunciado seu nome certo desta vez!  
A compra pelo Beco Vertical foi uma experiência única, tanto para Lina quanto para Zelgadis. Lina passou pouco tempo surpresa e parou de se espantar com tudo o que aparecia, mesmo quando o que aparecia era claramente motivo de espanto, até para a comunidade mágica. Ela era animada e ativa, fazendo perguntas sobre absolutamente tudo que era vendido, curiosa sobre qualquer coisa a sua volta. Logo ela caminhava pelas ruas do lugar como se estivesse passeando no shopping center de domingão à tarde, ao invés de dentro de uma construção subterrânea gnômica lotada de gente e objetos mágicos. As vezes, Lina era reconhecida por pessoas mais observadoras (e que se preocupavam em olhar para baixo), e cumprimentada. Mesmo que a garota não soubesse o porque (Zelgadis se recusara a contar, por mais que ela perguntasse) ela parou de se sentir desconfortável e substituiu o embaraço e timidez por algo semelhante ao orgulho, sentindo-se quase uma celebridade. De fato, a pequena feiticeira começou a se desapontar quando entrava em uma loja e não era reconhecida por seu vendedor.  
Zelgadis, por sua vez, teve que lidar com os problemas de cuidar de uma garota mais nova, empolgada e ignorante a regras e ordens. A experiência se comparava a levar uma criança de seis anos ao parque de diversões: Não havia maneira de manter Lina perto, parada ou calada. Mesmo assim, o quimera se contentava com o fato de Lina chamar atenção no lugar dele, e a feiticeira também não era estúpida ou imatura (não tanto, pelo menos) o suficiente para causar problemas e estragos. A maior dificuldade era não perde-la de vista no meio de tanta gente mais alta.  
Lina descobria milhares de coisas novas a cada momento. Uma dessas coisas foram os gnomos. A feiticeira se viu de frente com um pela primeira vez quando a dupla entrou numa loja de utensílios não-mágicos.  
- Até que eu imaginei bem – foi o comentário de Lina, ao avistar o dono da loja, um gnomo.  
O gnomo tinha aproximadamente um metro e vinte de altura, pele morena, uma barba curta e cabelos negros presos em várias tranças pequenas, lembrando os dreads que alguns trouxas usavam. Suas roupas eram comuns (para as pessoas dali; para Lina elas eram, no mínimo, esquisitas), cor de terra, areia e tons pastéis. A criatura de rosto escuro e inteligente conversava com um cliente, aparentemente reclamando sobre o preço oferecido, mas falando rápido demais para se reconhecer qualquer palavra.  
- Eu só pensei que eles fossem um pouco mais... coloridos – Lina murmurou para Zelgadis.  
- Eu sei a idéia que os trouxas fazem dos gnomos. Contam como se fossem criaturas místicas e saltitantes, vivendo nas matas e florestas, dentro de cogumelos, protegendo a natureza – Zelgadis falou em baixo tom, com certo sarcasmo na voz – Mas na verdade os gnomos se adequam melhor às cidades. Embora sejam um povo mágico, eles se sentem muito atraídos pela ciência e artes mecânicas. Por causa disso é que eles vivem fazendo invenções para lidar com problemas. Nossa comunidade não dá atenção às engenhocas gnômicas, mas é bastante útil para quem não pode usar mágica. Algumas até foram parar nas mãos dos trouxas. Ainda considero o guarda-chuva sua idéia mais brilhante. Porem, esse modo de viver e pensar reflete na personalidade dos gnomos. Eles sempre são sérios, racionais, introspectivos, metódicos, bastante envolvidos com seu trabalho, mau humorados e demoram a se aproximar dos outros.  
- Ah. Que nem você?  
Zelgadis tropeçou. Lina colocou na cara sua expressão mais inocente enquanto um Zelgadis bastante embaraçado se levantava e ia em direção ao balcão sem continuar a conversa, com a desculpa de "não perder seu tempo com diálogo desnecessário".  
Haviam muitos gnomos no Beco Vertical. Zelgadis tinha dito mais cedo que aquele lugar era a moradia deles, então, nada mais natural que os gnomos estarem por todo o canto. O Beco Vertical era um lugar impressionante e surpreendente. As construções eram feitas dos mais variados materiais, desde madeira e alvenaria, até escavadas diretamente nas paredes da montanha, como tocas. Haviam vinte e quatro andares no total, e nenhuma escada (se houvessem, seria um destino infeliz ter que subir até o ultimo andar e uma morte triste na hora de descer). Ao invés disso, eram usados elevadores abertos rudimentares, movidos à magia ou a cordas (puxadas por gnomos). Como a primeira opção estava sempre lotada demais, a dupla optou pelo segundo método, e se arrependeu amargamente em seguida. Foram necessários mais gnomos que o normal para levantar Zelgadis, e depois que eles quase os derrubaram três vezes, o quimera saiu resmungando coisas desagradáveis, puxando Lina consigo para a fila dos elevadores mágicos.  
Porem, mais impressionante que o lugar em si eram as lojas. Ou melhor, aquilo que era vendido nelas. Lina se divertiu xeretando pela loja de acessórios mágicos, descobrindo milhares de utilidades desconhecidas até para o objeto mais banal. Passaram pela loja de vestimentas para comprar o uniforme básico e Zelgadis teve quase que arrastar Lina para fora da loja para impedi-la de comprar roupas autolaváveis ou que mudam de cor ("Apenas o necessário, lembra? Quem está pagando sou eu!").  
Eles porem tiveram minutos muito desconfortáveis na loja de artigos para poções, que continha alguns dos itens mais suspeitos, viscosos, nojentos e malcheirosos que Lina já tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Ela chegou a comparar aquela loja à vez que Martina tentou fazer pirão de peixe. Ou quando um Margs de oito anos comeu doces e iogurte vencido da validade há dois anos e decidiu aliviar seu mal estar no mingau de Lina. também houveram dificuldades na loja de artigos para invocação, que estava extremamente lotada de crianças enlouquecidas por um jogo de invocação de monstros a partir de cartas (que fazia sucesso tremendo, pelo o que Lina ouviu do desesperado vendedor). Na loja dedicada a maldições, novamente, Zelgadis teve que arrastar Lina para longe antes que conseguisse colocar as mãos no "Guia de Pestes e Maldições Para os Vingativos" ou no "Kit Básico de Tortura", perguntando à garota o que diabos ela estava pensando em fazer com aquilo.  
Lina não conseguiu que Zelgadis comprasse uma bomba de chocolate explosiva ou um cantil de água eterna tampouco, mas ela conseguiu convence-lo a dar uma passada pela loja de lembrancinhas e depois sentar para tomar um sorvete ("Vindo direto de Saillune! Eles têm os sabores mais gostosos do país!"), onde Zelgadis se contentou com outra xícara de café. A garota ficou feliz em ver novamente as feições de seu companheiro; ele andava com o rosto oculto todo o tempo.  
- Porque você usa isso? - Lina perguntou, indicando com a mão a mascara (que fora removida) e o capuz (ainda em seu lugar).  
Zelgadis tomou um gole de café antes de responder.  
- Não gosto de multidões – ele disse – também não gosto de chamar a atenção, e isso acontece sempre por causa de minha aparência. Essas vestes impedem que os outros fiquem olhando para mim.  
A jovem feiticeira apenas observou Zelgadis por um momento, enquanto ele bebia. Lina era uma garota perspicaz e, mesmo com tanta gente estranha que vagava pelo Beco Vertical, ela não tinha visto ninguém com a aparência de Zelgadis.  
- Quimeras não são muito comuns, não é? - Lina falou.  
Zelgadis levantou os olhos para observa-la por um momento, depois respondeu, desviando o olhar novamente.  
- Não, não são.  
- O que é uma quimera, afinal? - Lina incentivou a continuar com a conversa – Você não me explicou isso ainda.  
- É um ser inteligente feito com magia e partes de outras criaturas – veio a resposta de Zelgadis – Os magos costumavam cria-las para diversão própria ou para experimentos, até que começaram a acontecer acidentes. Eu porem não fui criado, e sim transformado em quimera.  
Lina absorvia a informação como uma esponja, ao mesmo tempo tentando desvendar mais alguma coisa na voz de seu companheiro, alem da disfarçada nota de descontentamento.  
- E como isso aconteceu? - ela perguntou.  
Zelgadis colocou uma máscara de absolutamente nenhuma expressão.  
- Hoje em dia, criar quimeras é proibido por lei – ele continuou, ignorando a pergunta – Mesmo que a Quimera Verdadeira e a Manticora se procriem em florestas e bosques como uma criatura natural, sua domesticação é severamente punida pelos agentes do Ministério da Magia.  
- Existe um Ministério da Magia? - Lina perguntou, surpresa, esquecendo as quimeras por enquanto.  
- Sim. Mas não se anime muito. Os políticos da comunidade mágica não são tão diferentes dos políticos trouxas.  
- Oh... Que pena.  
- ... – Zelgadis terminou o seu café e se levantou da mesa – Venha. Vamos terminar essas compras ainda hoje. Estou começando a concordar com você: essa lista parece que é para a escola inteira – ele resmungou, arrancando um breve riso de Lina, que se pôs a andar ao seu lado.  
- O que mais falta? - Zelgadis perguntou depois de uma pausa, enquanto colocava sua máscara.  
- Humm... - Lina removeu a lista (bastante amassada) do bolso e a examinou – Livros "Vinhas da Natureza: Shamanismo Para Iniciantes" e "A Magia Negra, Nível Básico". Eram aqueles que acabaram na outra livraria – ela se apressou em acrescentar, depois de ver os olhos do quimera se arregalarem.  
- ...Certo. Tem outra livraria no vigésimo terceiro andar – Zelgadis suspirou - Vamos pegar os elevadores de novo...  
Depois de uma corrida desesperada para conseguir pegar os elevadores (mágicos, sem cordas desta vez) e de uma breve discussão do porque não se podia subir usando magias de vôo ("fala sério, esses gnomos tem regras demais"), a dupla chegou no penúltimo andar, apenas para encontrar a loja de livros lotada. Mesmo assim, com certa luta e muita procura, onde vários levaram algumas cotoveladas de Lina, a feiticeira e o quimera saíram de lá com os últimos itens de sua lista adquiridos.  
- Magia negra? Isso se aprende em Hazeyard? - Lina perguntou, examinando o livro de capaescura que tinham acabado de comprar.  
- Não é o que você está pensando – a resposta de Zelgadis veio de trás, enquanto ele fazia o possível para carregar todos os pacotes da maneira mais segura – Magia negra são as magias ofensivas. São ensinadas em Hazeyard como forma de defesa, e as mais destrutivas também são estudadas em teoria. Na pratica apenas nos cursos avançados.  
- Uau! - Lina exclamou e abriu o livro que segurava numa página qualquer, começando a ler - "De todos os feitiços da magia negra, um dos mais respeitados é a Garra das Trevas, cujo poder de desintegrar matéria é temido por qualquer adversário. As esferas de energia disparadas por esse feitiço, alem de destruírem facilmente qualquer criatura ou objeto das redondezas, também podem ser úteis para outras tarefas, ditas a seguir..."  
Mas para mais o quê a Garra das Trevas poderia ser útil ela nunca chegou a saber, porque no momento seguinte Lina sentiu seu corpo bater contra um outro alguém que vinha na direção oposta.  
A pequena feiticeira caiu sentada no chão, o livro voando de suas mãos, enquanto o desconhecido com que se chocara cambaleou um pouco mas conseguiu se manter de pé. Lina fumegou e ergueu a cabeça para o pobre infeliz, que quase caiu de vez com o grito que a garota soltou.  
- BAKA! Onde já se viu trombar nas pessoas assim? Porque não olha por onde anda! - uma Lina furiosa berrou na voz mais alta que conseguiu.  
- Perdoe-me. Juro que o faria, se pudesse – respondeu o outro, com uma voz suave.  
A resposta afiada de Lina morreu em sua garganta quando ela parou para olhar o sujeito direito pela primeira vez. O homem tinha os dois olhos fechados, carregava um comprido bastão e seus movimentos eram vagos. A garota sentiu seu rosto arder quente de vergonha. O homem era cego.  
- Prof. Rezo?  
Zelgadis (que ainda se atrapalhava com os pacotes) tinha alcançado Lina a alguns segundos atrás e sua voz soou surpresa quando ele falou. O cego virou vagamente a cabeça na direção da voz do quimera.  
- Zelgadis Greywords? Mas que inesperado encontra-lo em um lugar como este – o homem falou, e Zelgadis fechou a cara. Lina olhou de um para outro e se levantou, observando o homem. Era alto, pálido, com cabelos escuros e vestia um longo robe vermelho.  
- Lina, esse é o Prof. Rezo – Zelgadis se apressou em fazer as apresentações – Ele será seu professor em Hazeyard.  
- Lina? Seria Lina Inverse?  
- Sim – Lina confirmou, a voz um tanto baixa, ainda envergonhada.  
- Então, finalmente nos conhecemos, senhorita Inverse – o cego, Rezo, estendeu a sua mão – É uma honra.  
Lina hesitou, mas em seguida apertou a mão do professor.  
- Prazer – ela disse – Hum... desculpe-me, eu não queria...  
- Ora, não se preocupe com isso – Rezo sorriu – Todos nós cometemos erros. E, diferente de Hazeyard, aqui você pode comete-los sem perder pontos na matéria. Melhor aproveitar.  
Lina deu um sorrisinho, se sentindo menos desconfortável.  
- O que o senhor ensina, prof. Rezo?  
- Atualmente, Magia Negra – Rezo respondeu.  
- Ah, deve ser legal!  
- Bem, não é exatamente a minha área favorita. Sou proficiente com magia branca, e a prefiro dentro de certas medidas. Mas não deixo de considerar as artes ofensivas um campo de estudos interessante – Rezo disse, com simpatia – Estarei esperando um bom desempenho seu em minhas aulas, Lina Inverse. Mas acho que não me desapontarei. É de família, produzir bons feiticeiros adaptados com magia destrutiva.  
- Também conheceu meus pais? - Lina sorria agora.  
- Sim, sim. Ótimas pessoas, ótimas... - disse Rezo, mas em seguida seu sorriso desapareceu - ...pena que tenham recebido tal destino trágico. É... Não tem como evitar o que está destinado a nós no futuro. Triste...  
Lina não disse nada. Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, sendo interrompido por Zelgadis alguns segundos depois, felizmente.  
- Lamento professor, mas Lina Inverse e eu temos que ir – o quimera falou, apanhando o livro que Lina deixara cair e adicionando-o aos outros pacotes.  
- Hum? Sim, claro – Rezo pareceu acordar de um devaneio – Foi um prazer conhece-la, Lina Inverse. Nos encontraremos em breve. Boa noite.  
Zelgadis conduziu Lina em frente enquanto Rezo continuava seu caminho da direção oposta, testando o chão com seu cajado. Quando Lina olhou por cima do ombro porem, o professor já havia sumido no meio da multidão. Lina franziu a sobrancelha, se perguntando como conseguira perder de vista alguém com uma roupa chamativa daquela.  
- Ele não tem cara de quem ensina magia ofensiva – a garota comentou pouco depois – Deixam ele lecionar, mesmo cego? Imagino que use algum tipo de mágica para ver...  
Zelgadis lançou a ela olhares de soslaio.  
- Sim e não – o quimera falou, e Lina conseguiu perceber um pouco da amargura em sua voz – A magia ajuda, mas não cura. Existem coisas que nem a magia pode curar.  
A dupla permaneceu andando em silêncio. Lina se sentia desconfortável, contrastando com suas emoções alegres de alguns minutos atrás. Ela ainda pensava no que Rezo dissera e, de uma vez por todas, resolveu esclarecer tudo.  
- Ei, Zel...  
O quimera olhou para Lina. Ela continuou quando percebeu que recebia toda a atenção dele.  
- O que afinal aconteceu com meus pais?– ela disse com voz firme – Que "destino trágico" era aquele que Rezo falava? E porque afinal todos me conhecem?  
- ...Não sou a pessoa ideal para lhe contar isso-  
- Mas eu tenho o direito de saber! - Lina interrompeu e entrou na frente dele, forçando Zelgadis a parar de andar – Você tem evitado as explicações por tempo demais, agora chega. E você sabe que se não me contar eu vou sair por aí para descobrir sozinha. Não acha mais fácil falar tudo de uma vez?  
Os olhos escuros de Zelgadis se fixaram em Lina enquanto ele pensava, seu rosto sem expressão. Porem, um minuto depois sua máscara impassível caiu, revelando um rosto triste. Com um suspiro, ele cedeu.  
- Vamos sair daqui primeiro – o quimera declarou – Esse não é o tipo de conversa para ouvidos alheios.

A noite já se aproximava daquela hora cinzenta antes do amanhecer quando Lina e Zelgadis deixaram o Beco Vertical. Depois da jornada de volta até o centro da civilização trouxa, a dupla parou em um restaurante recém-aberto (que servia café da manhã, de preferência) onde se sentaram na mesa mais isolada, para que Zelgadis contasse sua história sem serem incomodados (ou escutados).  
- Por onde devo começar... - Zelgadis perguntou para si mesmo enquanto Linaouvia com atenção, apesar de devorar seu café da manhã enquanto isso - ... Acho que tudo começa com um homem, a certo tempo atrás. Ninguém sabe exatamente quem ele era ou de onde veio, mas logo ficou muito conhecido pela comunidade mágica. Conhecido por atos que qualquer outra pessoa ficaria envergonhada de cometer. Ele foi responsável pelos crimes mais horrendos e as atrocidades mais abomináveis durante o tempo que ficou ativo. Reuniu uma grande quantidade de seguidores aos seus propósitos malignos e criou o caos. Foram anos de terror. ninguém confiava em ninguém, inocentes eram executados enquanto os verdadeiros criminosos vagavam incógnitos, mortes eram anunciadas todos os dias, as pessoas tinham medo de saírem de suas casas. E ninguém conseguia deter esse homem. Ele tinha um grande poder, mas um poder grande até demais para ser considerado normal. Tanto que, até hoje, as pessoas duvidam se ele ainda seria... humano.  
- ... Quem era esse homem? - Lina perguntou silenciosamente.  
Zelgadis fez uma careta.  
- As pessoas não gostam de dizer o seu nome. É um mau agouro – depois de uma pausa, o quimera continuou – Seu nome real é desconhecido pela maioria. Mas ele se auto denominava o Lorde das Trevas, Shabranigdo.  
Um trovão ecoou ao longe, provocando um efeito dramático à fala de Zelgadis. Lina parou de comer e olhou fixo para seu companheiro.  
- Shabra-  
- Não diga – Zelgadis cortou – A única coisa que dá mais medo à comunidade mágica que ouvir esse nome é se o próprio Lorde das Trevas aparecesse em pessoa.  
Lina se calou e esperou por Zelgadis continuar sua história. E foi o que ele fez, depois de uma pausa.  
- Qualquer um que se opusesse a ele era morto. Seu poder era inumano, perigoso demais. Não tinha como se manter neutro. Ou se uniam às suas legiões, ou eram inimigos delas, e aqueles considerados inimigos nunca permaneciam vivos por muito tempo - sua voz era triste quando ele prosseguiu – Seus pais foram dois desses inimigos. Mesmo que pouca gente saiba, eles fizeram grandes esforços para deter os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. Sua mãe especialmente era muito conhecida por suas artes mágicas destrutivas.  
"Ele tentou convence-la a se aliar, é claro. Tinha habilidades cobiçadas demais. Mas Lina Inverse, sua mãe, jamais faria isso. Eu a conheci durante tempo suficiente para saber que jamais deixaria alguém como Você-Sabe-Quem lhe dar ordens. Imagino que tenha sido por isso que ele foi à casa dos Inverse, dez anos atrás. Mas seus pais nunca se aliariam a ele, então..."  
- ...então... ele os matou? - Lina nem respirava, se pendurando em cada palavra de Zelgadis.  
- ...Não se sabe ao certo o que aconteceu. Mas, momentos depois, todo o quarteirão havia sido destruído. Seus pais jaziam mortos, no meio dos escombros. E única coisa inteira naquele lugar era você, um bebê de um ano de idade. Esse é o grande mistério. Aparentemente, ele tentou mata-la também, mas não funcionou como o esperado. Você sobreviveu, mesmo quando o ser mais terrível e poderoso da história tentou destruí-la.  
Lina engoliu em seco. Ela tinha até mesmo esquecido de sua comida, pela primeira vez na encarnação.  
- E o que aconteceu com Shabrani-  
- Não diga – Zelgadis interrompeu de novo, cerrando os dentes.  
- Certo, o que aconteceu com... Você-Sabe-Quem?  
- Eu não sei. Ninguém sabe. Ele nunca mais foi visto depois desse dia. Suas atividades cessaram e o exército que ia formando se dispersou. Por isso, cada pessoa da comunidade mágica do mundo todo conhece o seu nome. Ele desapareceu depois de falhar ao tentar seu assassinato.  
"Os boatos são muitos. Dizem que morreu, que fugiu, que foi banido para outras dimensões, histórias absurdas é o que não falta. Mas duvido que alguém com tanto poder seria morto dessa maneira. Mas, se não perdeu a vida, parece que perdeu os poderes, já que seu domínio pelo medo parou de existir. E tudo isso aconteceu por sua causa - Zelgadis fixou os olhos em Lina – Você foi considerada a maior heroína da história da magia por causa disso. Por fazer, ainda bebê, aquilo que metade dos feiticeiros mais competentes do mundo morreram tentando."  
Lina sentiu o rosto corar e ela voltou a comer seus pães de queijo, agora frios. O olhar que recebia de Zelgadis naquele momento era o mais próximo que conseguira chegar de um olhar caloroso. Retomando a velha Habilidade de Comer e Falar Sem Enojar Seus Companheiros ou Cuspir Neles (tm), a garota continuou a conversa para evitar o silêncio.  
- Então... Eu sou a pessoa mais especial que esse mundo conheceu por ter feito alguma coisa que eu nem me lembro, certo? E que ninguém mais conseguiu fazer, certo?  
- Sim.  
Lina não pôde segurar seu sorriso.  
- Ha! Mas é claro – ela subiu a voz e segurou o garfo de forma imponente, como se fosse uma espada (mesmo que espadas não tenham pedaços meio comidos de waffle pingando mel na ponta) – É preciso mais que um bruxo cruel com poderes alem de imaginação para destruir Lina Inverse! Sabia que não tinha conseguido sobreviver todos esses anos à toa. Espera só até Martina-SAMA saber disso! - ela enfiou feliz o pedaço de waffle na boca e retomou o ritmo Inverse de comer (entenda-se: muito rápido). Zelgadis ficou em silêncio enquanto a gota de suor descia pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, depois deu de ombros e colocou um pouco de café para si mesmo (Lina imaginou como ele conseguia consumir tanto café sem sofrer os efeitos colaterais de uma grande quantidade de energia entrando no corpo através da bebida. Talvez quimeras tivessem algum tipo de resistência especial? É algo que ela tinha que lembrar de perguntar mais tarde).  
- Agora que eu já disse o que você queria saber... - Zelgadis começou a falar novamente, em tom mais alto, tentando se impor no barulho que era Lina comendo - ...é sua vez de me explicar algo.  
A garota olhou para ele, resmungando algo como "hunm?" através da boca cheia.  
- Aquilo que você fez na casa dos Navratilova... foi uma exibição pouco poderosa do poder destrutivo de um Dragon Slave, não foi? Como conseguiu conjurar aquela magia sem qualquer treinamento ou conhecimento prévio?  
Lina pensou por um momento, tentando se lembrar com exatidão do que tinha acontecido naquele dia, depois engoliu aquilo que tinha na boca e começou a falar.  
- Ah, aquilo. Bem, lembra quando eu falei que tinha encontrado um pacote que Martina escondeu? Então, dentro dele tinham alguns objetos que tinham sido da minha mãe e passaram pra mim. No começo pensei que fossem meus, já que tinha o mesmo nome gravado. Eram coisas bobas, como brinquedinhos infantis, moedas estrangeiras, diários antigos... Mas no meio desses diários tinham alguns papéis onde estavam anotadas palavras estranhas. Pareciam poesias ou coisa parecida para mim, quando encontrei. A que mais prendia a minha atenção era aquela que começava "Mais escuro que a madrugada, mais vermelho que o sangue" e etc, etc. Então, quando não tinha o que fazer no meu armário, eu ficava decorando essas palavras – Lina tomou um gole de suco e engoliu mais alguns bolinhos antes de continuar – Não sei porque me lembrei delas antes de explodir longe a sala dos Navratilova. Acho que foi instinto, sei lá. Mas o efeito foi bem legal. O que era aquilo afinal? Um feitiço, não é?  
Zelgadis sorriu com ironia e cruzou os braços. Já deveria ter previsto isso.  
- O efeito foi bem menor do que é na realidade – ele falou – O poder do Dragon Slave pode transformar toda uma cidade em uma cratera fumegante em questão de segundos. Se trata da mais poderosa das magias negras.  
Clang! Foi o barulho do garfo de Lina caindo no chão.  
- ...eh? - disse ela, com uma expressão abobalhada.  
- Essa magia foi inventada por sua mãe – o quimera prosseguiu, ignorando a reação da garota – Por essa magia que Lina Inverse foi famosa. É necessário muito poder mágico para executar o Dragon Slave com perfeição e me impressiono que já tenha conseguido explodir uma sala apenas decorando as palavras de poder. Deve ter muito potencial. Imagino o que será capaz de fazer depois de receber treinamento em Hazeyard.  
Lina coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.  
- Ora essa, não foi nada de mais – ela sorriu, constrangida – Se eu soubesse que podia fazer isso, teria usado em Martina há muito mais tempo!  
Zelgadis preferiu não comentar. Ao invés disso, ele tirou um complicado relógio de um dos bolsos de sua calça e examinou.  
- O trem para Hazeyard deve sair por volta das dez. Ainda está cedo, mas eu tenho que ir antes disso para ajudar nos preparativos para o inicio do ano letivo.  
- O que exatamente você faz em Hazeyard? - Lina perguntou, curiosa.  
- Hum... Sou o principal ajudante do diretor. Faço serviços especiais em nome do Prof.Philionel – ele disse, mas pareceu embaraçado quando continuou – Mas, quando estes serviços não existem, me mandam fazer absolutamente tudo que qualquer outra pessoa não faria...  
- Hum, não é exatamente o serviço nobre que o título faz lembrar – Lina comentou, a tão bem conhecida gota descendo aos poucos.  
- É, seu sei... - Zelgadis murmurou tristemente, depois assumiu sua postura normal ao se levantar – Agora que você já terminou seu café, eu devo te dar as ultimas instruções antes de nos despedirmos.  
- Mas eu ia pedir uma segunda leva! - Lina choramingou, ainda sentada. Zelgadis: Gotas e mais gotas.  
- ...deixa isso pra lá. Você pode comer no trem.  
Lina engoliu o que sobrava de suco de má vontade e também se levantou. De repente, ela se sentiu extremamente cansada, depois de ter ficado acordada a noite toda, mas era um bom cansaço. Estava satisfeita, bem alimentada e feliz por aquele que tinha sido o melhor dia... er, noite de sua vida. Ela só não queria que isso atrapalhasse o seu primeiro dia na escola.  
Zelgadis pareceu ter entendido como Lina se sentia (talvez por causa do enorme bocejo que ela soltou) e parou a garota antes de deixarem o local.  
- Está com sono?  
- Não, não... - ela respondeu. Zelgadis ergueu uma sobrancelha de pedra. Lina mordeu o lábio – Tá bom, talvez um pouco, mas não se preocupe comigo.  
- Não estou preocupado – o quimera agora remexia nas vestes. Ele tirou de algum bolso um pequeno frasquinho que continha um liquido incolor e o entregou a Lina – Isso é uma poção revigorante. Eu mesmo preparei, pensando que as coisas poderiam acabar como agora. Se você tomar vai se sentir desperta o suficiente até a próxima noite.  
- Obrigada, Zel! - ela agradeceu e tomou o conteúdo do frasco... e imediatamente saiu correndo para pegar o primeiro recipiente de líquido que conseguiu encontrar, que acabou sendo o suco de laranja do único outro cliente do lugar.  
- Agora sei como você acorda pessoas com isso. É ruim pra diabo! - Lina reclamou depois de esvaziar o copo e ignorar as exclamações descontentes do dono do suco. Zelgadis abaixou a cabeça, linhas de depressão se formando quando o garçom chegou para ver o que acontecia.  
- Você quer me ver na miséria, não quer? - o quimera murmurou.

A dupla saiu do restaurante (após Zelgadis reembolsar o outro cliente, que saiu indignado) deixando o lugar vazio e o cozinheiro com muito trabalho logo pela manhã. Apesar do gosto detestável da poção, ela serviu a seu propósito, e a feiticeira se sentia como se tivesse acabado de acordar depois de uma boa noite de sono tranqüilo. Zelgadis levou Lina até a estação de trem, onde eles pararam na entrada.  
- Aqui está sua passagem – o quimera deu para a garota o pequeno ticket de embarque – Você deve descer na estaçãoa duas paradas daqui, que é de onde parte o trem para Hazeyard. E esta... - ele entregou a Lina outro ticket - ...é sua passagem para Hazeyard. O embarque é na plataforma nove e meia, às dez horas.  
- Entendido! - Lina sorriu, guardando as passagens no bolso. Zelgadis entregou para Lina sua mala com todo o novo material (ela sabia que tinha sido uma boa idéia lembrar de comprar o malão) e se endireitou para se despedir. A máscara e o capuz escondiam muito bem o rosto de Zelgadis dos trouxas, mas ainda assim chamava muita atenção, e ele não gostaria que um passante mais observador reparasse no detalhe de seus olhos.  
- Nos veremos ainda hoje – Zelgadis falou – Lá em Hazeyard. Não penso que terá muitos problemas com o trem. Até mais, Lina.  
- Espera! - Lina gritou, antes que o quimera virasse as costas para partir – Antes de ir, me responda só mais uma coisa.  
- Sim?  
- Porque os mágicos chamam os sem magia de trouxas?  
A pergunta pegou Zelgadis de surpresa. Ele esfregou a mão no queixo, pensando seriamente nisso pela primeira vez. Pouco depois, ele respondeu de forma incerta.  
- Não sei – o quimera deu de ombros - Talvez porque sejam muito estúpidos de não reparar em todos os eventos incomuns obviamente mágicos em volta deles.  
Houveram alguns segundo de silêncio.Logo depois, Lina começou a rir, silenciosamente primeiro,logo evoluindo para uma gargalhada. Contagiado pelo riso de Lina, percebendo o que tinha acabado de falar, Zelgadis também riu por um momento.  
- Eeei! - Lina enxugou as lágrimas depois que o riso passou – Sabia que ainda ia conseguir tirar um sorriso de você!  
O quimera apenas balançou a cabeça mas, embora Lina não pudesse ver por debaixo de sua máscara, ele estava sorrindo.  
- Então, tá legal. Não quero te atrasar. Nos vemos em Hazeyard! – Lina se virou para entrar na estação, acenando para Zelgadis antes de ir – Até mais Zel!  
- Até – ele acenou com a cabeça em resposta e se virou para partir.  
Quando Lina olhou por cima do ombro pela ultima vez, como acontecera com Rezo, Zelgadis também havia desaparecido. Piscando uma ou duas vezes, a pequena feiticeira deu de ombros e entrou na estação, rumo ao seu novo destino.

_Continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Nota da Autora:_  
"Milhões e milhões de desculpas! Isso aqui está atrasado DEMAIS! Crise de criatividade é caso sério... E pior que não tenho nem uma boa desculpa para dar, do tipo, meu computador quebrou, o cachorro comeu os textos, fui abduzida por aliens, ou coisa assim (não que estas sejam boas desculpas, é claro). Mas, credo, a ultima vez que escrevi isso aqui foi ANO PASSADO! Estamos em FEVEREIRO! CREDO! ... -.-' ... Certo, isso não vai acontecer de novo (eu espero). Ao menos posso dizer que vou evitar o máximo. O próximo capítulo já está em andamento, se é que anima saber.  
Mas, atrasos à parte, esse capitulo ficou muito bom! Eu acho. E para compensar a demora, ficou também o maior que já escrevi para essa história. Qualquer um que já tenha lido/jogado Dragonlance sabe de onde eu tirei o Beco Vertical e seus gnomos (e eu sei que o nome ficou ruim, mas não me ocorreu nada melhor). Hehehen.n;; Agora vou aproveitar esse carnaval desanimado que é o meu para escrever mais.  
O que mais eu tinha pra escrever? Oh, sim! Finalmente consegui instalar um corretor de textos em português! Então não é pra ter mais nenhum erro de ortografia (não é pra ter, não to dizendo que não tem nenhum espero que não!).Para finalizar, enormes agradecimentos aos reviews e aqueles que leram. Obrigada! Vocês é que fazem os ânimos aumentarem para escrever mais, mesmo que a autora dê mancada as vezes e demore quinhentos anos pra adicionar o próximo capítulo. Em especial, um agradecimento para a Nathy! Valeu Natz n.n Seu review é daqueles que faz a pessoa ficar se achando hehehe  
Bem, é "só" isso (Esses meus comentários no final estão ficando maiores ... i.i''). No próximo capitulo, mais personagens da serie. Weee! Até a próxima!

Anna R. ("Call me insane and I'm proud to be!")


	6. Cap II, pII: Travessia

Disclaimer: Slayers não é meu não, tá? Nem Harry Potter. Não diiiiiga...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
**

**-- LINA INVERSE E A PEDRA DO FEITICEIRO --**

**  
CAPITULO II  
MUDANÇA**

**  
Parte II – Travessia  
**  
Pegue o trem, Zelgadis dissera. Embarque na plataforma nove e meia, Zelgadis dissera. Não penso que vá ter problemas, dissera. Mas teve só uma coisinha que Zelgadis não disse: COMO CHEGAR NA BENDITA PLATAFORMA!  
Lina teve uma longa viagem de trem que tomou boa parte de sua manhã. O caminho do litoral até a estação correta levou mais tempo que a vinda no carro de Dennis, considerando as escalas fora de mão. Em compensação, o trem era muito mais confortável e limpo, não fedendo a cachorro molhado. E Lina se sentiu agradecida.  
Aproveitando, Lina usou a viagem para dar uma olhada em seu material escolar, começando pelo mesmo livro de magia negra que lia quando se chocou com Rezo no Beco Vertical, seguindo logo para os outros livros que. A garota logo viu que a maioria das magias tinham versos semelhantes àquele do Dragon Slave, geralmente mais simples. Decorando alguns versos de magias mais inofensivas, ela experimentou as palavras numa tentativa de produzir pequenos resultados. Ela produziu uma minúscula esfera de claridade usando a magia de Luz e quase conseguiu fazer sua caneta subir com Levitação (embora ela não estivesse cem por cento certa se a caneta pulara por efeito da magia ou por um desnível no trilho). Porem, quando o trem ficou mais cheio depois da primeira escala, Lina decidiu guardar suas coisas. Treinar truques mágicos no meio de um trem cheio de trouxas era algo muito estúpido, a não ser que seu objetivo fosse ser descoberta e/ou causar muita confusão. E Lina se sentiu entediada.  
Na terceira parada a feiticeira desembarcou na estação grande e cheia de gente. Como não tinha dinheiro algum, mágico ou trouxa (não tivera tempo de pegar nada ao sair da casa dos Navratilova), Lina se limitou em andar por aí, observando vitrines das lojas da estação, olhando cartões postais e babando no vidro das docerias, matando o tempo até a hora de partida. E Lina se sentia feliz.  
Porem, quando faltava meia hora para as dez, a garota decidiu pegar o trem na plataforma nove e meia, como Zelgadis instruira. O único probleminha é que essa plataforma parecia não existir. Lina andou por toda a estação, arrastando sua mala de rodinhas com ela, mas não achou o lugar certo. E Lina se sentiu irritada.  
Ela estava agora de frente para o lugar onde, pela lógica, deveria ter a plataforma nove e meia: entre as plataformas nove e dez. Mas ali havia apenas uma parede de rocha cinzenta. Lina se sentia completamente frustrada agora, faltando apenas vinte minutos para a partida do trem, sem qualquer pista do que fazer. Talvez alguém ali poderia ajuda-la! O único problema é que não poderia recorrer aos trouxas para pedir ajuda e com todos os feiticeiros à paisana era impossível diferenciar um cidadão comum de um mago.  
Ou quase...  
Ao longe, Lina enxergou o que parecia ser um desfile do ridículo. Durante toda a sua vida, Lina pensara que Tio Zanggy era o maior exemplo de mau gosto com roupas, considerando aquele chapéu marrom, mas depois de ver a figura que vinha caminhando pela estação, a garota decidiu que Zangulus tinha estilo e andava sempre na moda.  
O sujeito usava uma camisa branca com gravata borboleta vermelha, calças de couro escuro, jaqueta verde néon brilhosa e sapatos brancos (com meias pretas, o que era pior). Some isso ao fato que empurrava (ou tentava empurrar) três malas enormes e carregava um corvo dentro de uma gaiola, o resultado era semelhante ao de um letreiro luminoso dizendo "Olhem para mim!". O que de fato todas as pessoas em volta faziam.  
Se aquele sujeito não era mágico, então ninguém mais era. Andando o mais rápido que pode na direção do rapaz, ela o abordou.  
- Com licença... – ele olhou para baixo, fixando os olhos na garota de cabelos vermelhos – Por acaso você sabe onde fica a plataforma nove e meia?  
Pela cara de confusão do rapaz, Lina temeu que talvez tivesse dado um chute pra fora e ele não fosse um feiticeiro, apenas alguém de muito mau gosto em roupas, mas logo o rosto do sujeito se iluminou.  
- Ahh... Então é nove e meia o numero da plataforma – ele falou, contente – Sabia que era alguma coisa com vírgula! Obrigado, garotinha!  
Sorrindo para Lina e acariciando o topo da cabeça dela, o rapaz virou as costas e voltou de onde tinha vindo. Lina rangeu os dentes e correu atrás do homem.  
- Ei, ei! Espera um pouco! – ela o segurou pela jaqueta – Fui EU quem pediu ajuda aqui! Você sabe onde fica a plataforma então?  
- Não é entre a nove e a dez? – ele fez uma expressão confusa.  
- Sim, isso mesmo. Então eu estava certa! – Lina sorriu.  
- Que ótimo – o rapaz também sorriu – Nós vemos em breve então!  
- Certo! Bye bye! – Lina deu as costas para o sujeito... depois parou. Fumegando e se sentindo completamente imbecil, a garota se virou e voltou a correr atrás do rapaz, que já se distanciava.  
- ESPERA! – ela o segurou com mais brutalidade dessa vez, quase o fazendo derrubar as enormes malas de cima do carrinho. O corvo que o rapaz carregava crocitou com impaciência, mordendo com o bico as grades da gaiola, obviamente nada satisfeito de estar ali. – Está tentando me confundir ou o quê? Será que pode me dizer como--  
- Aí está você Marche querido!  
Lina parou no meio da frase, em parte porque foi interrompida por uma voz desconhecida, em parte porque ela viu a origem daquela voz desconhecida.  
Se aquele sujeito com o qual Lina estava falando se vestia de forma ridícula, o grupo de pessoas que se aproximava era o ridículo ao cubo. Todos estavam vestidos de maneira que nenhuma outra pessoa ousaria. Ao todo eram cinco: três homens, uma garotinha e uma mulher, todos com feições semelhantes e com os mesmos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. A mulher (provavelmente a mãe) foi quem se dirigiu ao rapaz de jaqueta verde.  
- Já lembrou o numero da plataforma? – ela perguntou.  
- Não. Mas essa garotinha me ajudou a lembrar – o de jaqueta verde sorriu, indicando Lina, que piscou embasbacada com a visão de todas aquelas pessoas estranhas juntas.  
- Ah, muito obrigada querida – a mulher se dirigiu a Lina desta vez, que sacudiu a cabeça para sair de seu transe.  
- Er, hum, de nada... Senhora, será que--  
- Mãe, eu não sou o Marche, sou o Garth – Lina foi novamente interrompida, desta vez pelo rapaz de jaqueta verde.  
- Garth? Oh, desculpe, meu bem – a mulher sorriu, mas em seguida arregalou os olhos brilhosos – Então... onde está o Marche?  
- Foi checar para ver se existe mesmo uma plataforma cinco e dezesseis avos – disse o rapaz mais velho e que se vestia de forma mais normal (mais normal entenda-se por uma camiseta vermelha, calças extremamente largas e um colete jeans).  
- Burro – a garotinha murmurou.  
- Ai ai ai... Garth querido, pode procurar seu irmão? – o de jaqueta verde, Garth, acenou com a cabeça e saiu, ignorando Lina. A garota de cabelos vermelhos foi ignorada pelo restante dos loiros e isso não deixou Lina em melhor humor. Determinada em conseguir sua informação, ela se dirigiu à mãe, que conversava com o restante dos filhos.  
- Algum de vocês viu seu pai?  
- Não – todos responderam em uníssono.  
- COM licença! – Lina elevou a voz o mais educadamente que pode – Será que podem me ajudar?  
A mulher virou os grandes olhos azuis para Lina e sorriu com bondade.  
- Claro, garotinha! Diga, o que você quer?  
- Como eu faço para entrar na plataforma nove e meia?  
- Como você sabe sobre a plataforma nove e meia? – a mulher pareceu alarmada.  
- ... – gotas - ...humm, eu também sou uma feiticeira, quem sabe...?  
- Ah, certo. Tudo bem querida, nós vamos ajuda-la. Também vai para Hazeyard? Estamos todos indo também. Quer dizer, não todos, eu não vou e nem Stephanie aqui, e nem o pai... por falar nisso, vocês sabem onde está o pai? – ela se virou para os filhos.  
- Não – responderam todos em uníssono, de novo.  
- Vão me ajudar então? – Lina tentou conseguir a atenção novamente.  
- Ajuda-la em quê, minha querida? – a mulher perguntou.  
Lina mordeu o lábio para não gritar, exasperada. Não acredito nessa gente, ela pensou. O corvo que havia sido deixado para trás crocitou novamente. Quase todos os olhares das pessoas da estação estavam neles no momento, e uma explosão de impaciência de Lina não iria ajudar em ser mais discreto.  
- Sem querer ser sem educação, mas faltam dez minutos para o trem sair, e se não se apressarem logo vamos todos ficar por aqui mesmo, então será que alguém pode apenas me dizer como se entra na plataforma nove e meia? – Lina disse muito rápido, não desejando ser interrompida de novo. A mãe coçou o queixo.  
- Tsc. Tem razão. Mas antes temos que encontrar o pai... e Marche não voltou com Garth ainda... – Lina podia quase ouvir as engrenagens enferrujadas se movimentando na cabeça da mulher. Finalmente ela chegou numa decisão – Certo, meu bem, nós vamos procurar o pai. Enquanto isso, meu filho mais novo vai acompanha-la. Gourry, querido, vá com a moça, por favor?  
O filho mais novo apareceu ao lado da mãe, olhando para Lina. Devia ter a mesma idade que Lina, era alto e forte, com feições belas, os cabelos loiros tão longos quanto os da própria Lina se não mais, e brilhantes olhos azuis iguais aos da mãe. Ele parecia meio desanimado.  
- Ah, e, querido... – a mãe se dirigiu ao filho antes de sair - ... Guarde um lugar para seus irmãos no trem. E leve as malas! Isso não vai demorar...  
Então, a família saiu (acompanhada dos olhares de todas as pessoas normais da estação) deixando Lina com o rapaz mais moço, um bando de malas e um corvo.  
- Oi! – o rapaz cumprimentou Lina, que deixou de lado sua irritação e sorriu meigamente.  
- Olá! – ela acenou de volta – Então... vai me levar à plataforma?  
- Uh? Ah, sim! – ele pagou o pesado carrinho e começou a empurrar – Nove e meia, né? Certo, venha comigo.  
O rapaz seguiu am frente, empurrando com facilidade toda a bagagem (e o corvo que crocitava descontente). Lina hesitou, mas depois o seguiu. Tudo bem, ele usava uma camiseta de manga longa três vezes maior que ele e uma calça cor de laranja, mas ao menos parecia mais normal que o resto de sua família. E era bonitinho também. Lina o seguiu, arrastando com ela sua própria mala.  
- Porque vocês todos estão vestidos assim? – Lina deixou escapar quando emparelhou com ele.  
- É disfarce de trouxa - o rapaz respondeu – Minha mãe disse que não podíamos andar na rua com roupas normais então temos que usar roupa de trouxa para eles não repararem em nós.  
Lina encontrou alguns buracos beeeeem grandes na linha de pensamento da mãe do garoto, mas decidiu não tocar mais no assunto. Provavelmente, eles atrairiam menos atenção vestindo trajes de feiticeiro do que com aquela mistura de roupas ridícula.  
Chegando ambos em frente à parede de pedra entre as plataformas nove e dez, o rapaz se dirigiu a Lina.  
- Certo, pode entrar – ele falou.  
- ... – Lina olhou da parede cinza, para cabeça loira do rapaz – Entrar?  
- Sim.  
- Eu esperava que você me mostrasse como.  
- É seu primeiro ano em Hazeyard? – ele perguntou.  
- É.  
- Ah. Meu também...  
- Que legal – Lina resmungou impaciente - E quanto à plataforma?  
- Nunca passei por ela antes. Não sei atravessar. Você está bem? – ele pareceu preocupado, ao ver Lina se estatelar no chão.  
- V-V-VOCÊ NÃO SABE? – ela berrou quando ficou 90º ao solo novamente – Então porque mandaram VOCÊ para me ajudar!  
O garoto coçou a cabeça.  
- Não faço idéia – ele disse, e Lina esmagou a cara na própria mão, frustrada.  
- Mgftrgetfnhnhinntghrm... – Lina resmungou para a própria palma enquanto uma veia pulsava ameaçadoramente em sua testa. De repente, o rapaz estalou os dedos.  
- Ah, lembrei! – ele disse, contente – Meus irmãos uma vez me disseram que para passar na barreira é só andar na direção dela!  
- Quê barreira? – Lina resmungou, olhando para ele por entre os dedos.  
- A parede.  
Lina tirou a mão da cara e olhou para a dita parede. Parecia fria e sólida. Bastante sólida.  
- Andar na direção da parede? – ela repetiu.  
- É. E não parar.  
- ...Tu tá maluco? – Lina exclamou/gritou para ele, se aproximando mais da parede – Isso aqui é pedra! Se andar na direção dela vai ficar com um belo machucado no nariz, isso sim!  
- Foi isso que me disseram para fazer – ele insistiu, irredutível, cruzando os braços.  
- Mas não dá pra passar por isso aqui! É sólido como o chão, não se da pra ir saltitando na direção disso e atrave— AH! – Lina exclamou, depois que a mão que ela tinha colocado para se apoiar na parede passou direto, fazendo a pequena feiticeira cair no solo do outro lado da barreira.  
Ainda de cara no chão frio de concreto, Lina abriu os olhos e viu uma plataforma apinhada de gente, algumas de vestes normais, outras com trajes semelhantes àqueles vistos no Beco Vertical. À frente, uma brilhante locomotiva esperava aqueles que embarcavam e, logo acima da garota, uma placa dizia com letras douradas: "Plataforma Nove e Meia".  
O loiro irrompeu da passagem que Lina tinha acabado de atravessar e parou ao lado dela, cutucando a garota com uma vareta tirada de lugar algum.  
- Oye! Você descobriu como passar! – ele sorriu – Mas acho melhor sair do caminho. As pessoas vão pisar em você desse jeito.  
Lina apenas resmungou algo incompreensível para o chão.  
- Eu trouxe a sua bagagem também – ele disse, indicando o malão preto de rodinhas – Está tudo certo agora, garotinha? – ele acariciou o topo da cabeça de Lina como o irmão mais velho tinha feito antes, aumentando em um a contagem de pontos de irritação da garota.  
- Certo, certo, certo... – ela resmungou mal humorada, se levantando finalmente – Obrigada...  
Pegando sua mala, Lina saiu andando, deixando o rapaz loiro parado no meio do caminho, tendo como companhia apenas o pássaro negro dentro da gaiola. Ele coçou o queixo de maneira pensativa, observando a ruiva se embrenhar no meio das outras pessoas e sumir.

O trem apitou pela primeira vez. Lina Inverse observou pela janela de sua cabine os alunos correrem para se despedir uma última vez antes do grande período de tempo sem ver seus parentes. Felizmente, ela tinha conseguido encontrar uma cabine vazia no final do trem, onde se sentava agora, esperando o trem partir para Hazeyard.  
Quando o trem apitou pela segunda vez Lina viu a estranha família loira toda reagrupada novamente (embora não visse o rapaz de cabelos longos). Deixando a mãe a garotinha sozinhas na plataforma (pelo jeito não haviam encontrado o pai), todos os outros filhos correram para dentro do trem antes que as portas fossem fechadas.  
De fato, momentos depois o trem apitou pela ultima vez e começou a se mexer, devagar no começo, depois se acelerando aos poucos enquanto as pessoas na plataforma ficavam para trás acenando. Lina observava a mulher loira com a garotinha, que parecia entediada e aborrecida, enquanto a mãe era apenas sorrisos. O trem se distanciava rápido e logo a mãe, sua filha e toda a plataforma sumiram de vista.  
Lina sorriu para si mesma e fechou os olhos, as duas mãos atrás da cabeça, os pés apoiados no banco da frente numa posição completamente relaxada. Tinha mais uma viagem tranqüila até chegar em sua nova escola, onde lá teria uma vida completamente diferente, longe dos aborrecimentos de Martina.  
Um piado esganiçado e familiar fez Lina abrir um dos olhos. A porta da cabine estava aberta e parado na entrada estava o rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, carregando sua mala e seu corvo.  
- Olá de novo – ele fez esforço para sorrir – O trem está cheio. Posso ficar aqui?  
- Está bem... – Lina respondeu, tirando os pés do assento e arrumando sua postura enquanto o rapaz entrava e fechava a porta. Ele ergueu sua mala sem nenhuma dificuldade e a depositou no bagageiro, depois se sentou de frente para Lina, que olhava pela janela.  
Ou pelo menos parecia olhar pela janela. Na verdade, Lina observava o rapaz pelo canto do olho. Ele mexia no cordão de sua calça silenciosamente, de cabeça baixa. Lina bufou mentalmente se lembrando do comportamento do rapaz na plataforma, mas não conseguia se irritar com ele agora. Parecia tão infeliz.  
- Hey, Gourry!  
Era o rapaz de jaqueta verde. Só que desta vez pareciam ter dois deles. O segundo usava um suéter bordô e bermudas floridas e acenava feliz para o irmão mais novo dentro da cabine.  
- Aí está você – ele continuou – Achamos que tinha perdido o trem.  
- Que nem lá em Atlas – Garth completou no lugar do irmão gêmeo.  
- Oi Marche – o rapaz de cabelos longos, Gourry, respondeu – Que bom que conseguiram te achar antes do trem sair.  
- Mas eu não estava perdido! – Marche protestou.  
- Ei, olá garotinha! – Garth reparou em Lina pela primeira vez.  
A sobrancelha de Lina tremeu involuntariamente à menção da palavra "garotinha", mas ela o cumprimentou da forma mais educada possível. Os gêmeos se apresentaram, Garth e Marche, como Lina já tinha escutado falar. Depois os dois se viraram para o mais novo uma ultima vez.  
- Nós vamos pra nossa cabine – Garth falou – Se precisar, ela é lá no começo do trem!  
- Tá bom, mas... – ele pegou a gaiola – Marche, leve o seu corvo!  
- Meu corvo? – Marche ficou surpreso – Eu não tenho corvo nenhum!  
- Não tem? – Gourry coçou a cabeça, encarando o pássaro com confusão.  
- Não tem? – Garth fez uma expressão confusa idêntica à do irmão mais novo – Então de quem é o pássaro?  
- Deve ser do Vash – Gourry comentou, dando de ombros e colocando a gaiola de lado. O pássaro, que parecia cheio de alegria na esperança de ser solto, deprimiu-se visivelmente, abaixando a cabecinha negra.  
- É, deve ser – Marche também deu de ombros – Ou do Claud. Tchau Gourry!  
- Tchau Gourry, tchau garotinha! – Garth sorriu uma ultima vez antes de seguir o irmão.  
Lina acenou brevemente e voltou sua atenção para Gourry, que fitava pensativo o corvo.  
- Você tem muitos irmãos – Lina comentou, fazendo Gourry voltar a olhar para ela.  
- E duas irmãs – Gourry sorriu apesar de sua aparência triste.  
- Nossa, deve ser difícil viver com todos eles – Lina deixou escapar, com alguma admiração incrédula na voz.  
– É até divertido. A casa está sempre cheia – Gourry respondeu. Depois de uma pausa, ele perguntou – Você tem irmãos?  
- Não que eu saiba. Só um primo chato – Lina respondeu com amargura – Quer dizer, ele não é mesmo meu primo, mas eu prefiro chamá-lo assim que de outra coisa.  
- Ele vem vindo para Hazeyard também?  
- Não! – Lina falou mais alto, só de pensar na possibilidade de ter que aturar Margulus em sua nova escola também – Não. Ele é trouxa.  
- Ah. Deve ter sido chato pra ele, ficar em casa enquanto você vai para Hazeyard.  
- É, deve ter sido – Lina falou com um certo sorriso cruel.  
- Eu me sentiria triste de ter que deixar um irmão em casa...  
- Todos da sua família são feiticeiros? – Lina perguntou, curiosa.  
- ...são, todos – A felicidade do rosto de Gourry desapareceu com a ultima frase. Logo depois ele voltou com sua postura desanimada original, olhando pela janela, aparentemente sem o interesse de conversar mais a respeito. Lina franziu a testa observando o comportamento do rapaz.  
- Que foi? – ela falou, depois de uma pausa. Não que estivesse preocupada com o garoto que mal acabava de conhecer, é lógico, mas aquela tristeza parecia contaminar o ambiente – Porque está tão deprimido?  
Gourry se arrumou em seu assento, a cabeça baixa.  
- Não é nada de mais – ele falou num tom que diminuía a importância de suas palavras – Mas... – a importância voltou com esse "mas" e Lina acenou para que continuasse. Gourry continuou depois de uma pausa – É que... eu não queria ir para Hazeyard.  
- Não queria? Porque? – Lina falou num tom de voz incrédulo. Ela não acreditava que qualquer criança do mundo não desse tudo para ter a oportunidade de estudar magia.  
- Eu não gosto muito de magia. Nunca entendo nada – ele continuou como se estivesse confessando ser o culpado de um assassinato – Eu queria mesmo era ser um espadachim. Pra isso eu tenho jeito, mexer com espadas e tal... Mas todos da minha família estudaram em Hazeyard e viraram bons feiticeiros, então esperam que eu seja também. Eu tenho sangue mágico e tudo mais, mas não sei se conseguirei ser um bom mago. E todos contam comigo para manter a honra da família e eu não posso faltar com eles.  
Gourry abaixou a cabeça, quase que envergonhado do que acabava de confessar. Lina por outro lado sentiu pena dele e uma grande curiosidade sobre aquele garoto começava a crescer..  
- Ora... – Lina começou, com voz suave porem animada, tentando fazer o rapaz se sentir melhor - ...Magia não pode ser tão complicado assim, né? Quer dizer, eu só soube que tenho poderes mágicos ontem à noite e já consegui lançar magia. Você tem feiticeiros por toda a família, se foi simples para mim vai ser simples para você também. Né?  
- Você acha mesmo? – Gourry levantou a cabeça, encarando-a com seus olhos azuis.  
Lina hesitou antes de responder.  
- Bem, talvez não exatamente simples, mas tudo se dá um jeito – Lina sorriu, abanando com a mão de uma forma que dispensava o assunto.  
Gourry porem não pareceu convencido, e voltou com sua postura cabisbaixa. Lina mordeu o lábio depois, numa outra tentativa de animar o rapaz, bateu o punho fechado contra a palma da mão, sorrindo animada.  
- Já sei! Que tal assim... – ela se curvou para frente e Gourry voltou a olhar para ela - ... Eu posso te ajudar com a magia, que tal? Assim você não fica perdido. De qualquer forma, talvez eu fique perdida também, mas a gente se ajuda, certo? Alem disso, eu não conheço nada sobre nosso mundo, mas como você vem de uma família de magos pode me ajudar com isso certo?  
- Nosso mundo? Quer dizer o planeta Terra? – Gourry perguntou, confuso.  
- Não não não! – Lina abanou as mãos rapidamente – Digo o mundo da magia. Eu não sabia que era feiticeira até ontem, lembra? Você pode me ajudar com algumas coisas...  
Gourry olhou para ela por alguns segundos e depois sorriu, parecendo mais animado.  
- É, isso seria legal – o rosto dele se iluminou realmente pela primeira vez – E quem sabe meus pais até fiquem orgulhosos de mim! Está bem, garotinha!  
Lina se engasgou, recuperando-se rapidamente.  
- Er, garotinha não, tá? – ela falou, com certa irritação disfarçada – Isso é uma das coisas que precisamos mudar. – Lina parou ao ver a mão estendida do rapaz.  
- Porque? Tá bom que você não tem peito mas seu eu te chamar de garotinho fica chato.  
Lina trincou os dentes de fúria. Sem peito? Como é? Ela já quase soltava fumaça pelas narinas e ia começar a falar algo de muito desagradável em resposta ao comentário mas parou quando viu a mão do rapaz estendida.  
- Vamos ao menos nos apresentar direito – ele disse, sorrindo – Meu nome é Gourry Gabriev!  
Lina olhou para ele, ainda brava, mas decidiu esquecer. Ela sorriu, apertando-lhe a mão.  
- Sou Lina Inverse.  
- Inverse? – o sorriso do rapaz se transformou numa cara intrigada – Humm... parece que eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar...  
Lina tinha certeza, pelo o que Zelgadis contara, que ele já tinha escutado seu nome alguma vez. Se o quimera estava certo, todas as crianças da comunidade mágica cresceram sabendo o nome dela, mas decidiu não falar nada. Aquele garoto parecia ter alguns probleminhas com a memória. O corvo dentro da gaiola soltou um ruído alto e esganiçado, como se estivesse bastante irritado com o fato de Lina e Gourry estarem felizes enquanto ele não estava.  
- Porque você anda com esse pássaro? – Lina perguntou, observando a ave negra que a encarava com olhinhos estreitos.  
- É do meu irmão – Gourry respondeu - Mas não lembro de qual deles... Achei que fosse do Marche...  
- Não sabia que eram permitidos animais em Hazeyard – Lina comentou.  
- São familiares.  
- Familiares? – Lina ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
- É – Gourry fez de sim com a cabeça - Mamãe disse que alguns magos têm bichos de estimação que ajudam a fazer mágica. Não entendi direito. Mas é por isso que eu trouxe a Drisky!  
- Trouxe quem?  
- Ah, deixa eu te mostrar...  
Gourry levantou e pegou sua mala deixando-a cair pesadamente no acento, fazendo a gaiola do corvo pular (e o pássaro anteriormente mencionado crocitar com irritação). Ele abriu a mala gigantesca e tirou lá de dentro uma esfera negra peluda, meio amassada. Depois de observar melhor Lina percebeu que era um gato.  
- Essa é a Drisky. É a gata da família, mas depois que o Vash trouxe pra casa um pastor alemão ela veio morar no meu quarto, que é o que fica mais longe do térreo. Ela tem estado meio assustada, então mamãe deixou ela pra mim. Mesmo porque depois que meu irmão Claud ganhou um corujão ele virou o mascote da família então ninguém vai sentir falta da Drisky. Ela não entrega cartas mesmo.  
- O quê? Vai me dizer agora que as corujas servem de pombo correio?  
- Pombos? – Gourry repetiu com confusão – Não sei nada de pombos, mas sãos as corujas que entregam cartas e acredite que ajudam muito. Era muito chato ter que pedir emprestado a coruja do vizinho toda hora só porque a nossa morreu há certo tempo. Mas papai aceitou em deixar Claud ter uma coruja se ele prometesse não esquecer de dar comida pra ela todo o dia.  
Lina apenas... olhou para ele.  
- Eu não sabia disso... – ela falou. Gourry a olhou com desconfiança.  
- Mas é claro que não sabia! Só te contei agora não é? Você não me conhecia ou meus irmãos até agora pouco.  
- Estou querendo dizer que não sabia que as corujas entregavam cartas! – Lina falou, exasperando-se.  
- Ah. Bom, agora você sabe. Nosso acordo já está dando certo – ele deu um sorriso genuíno de felicidade – Deve ser difícil não saber nada sobre magia. Acho que nunca encontrei alguém que entendesse menos de mágica do que eu. Como era viver com os trouxas?  
- Era um saco! – Lina respondeu bem rápido, amarga – Quer dizer, talvez não fosse se os trouxas com quais eu morava não fossem verdadeiros trouxas!  
Gourry piscou, sem entender muito bem.  
- Mas porque era tão ruim?  
Então, Lina contou a Gourry sobre sua vida no numero quatro da rua dos Alfeneteiros. Sobre como era maltratada por Martina, que despejava toda a raiva que sentia da mãe Inverse em cima de Lina, sobre como tinha que aturar as pentelhices de Margulus todo o dia, sobre o fato de não ter amigos e ser excluída na antiga escola por todos aqueles que a consideravam esquisita. E acima de tudo, sobre como teve que aprender a lidar com as excentricidades da família Navratilova.

Gourry riu muito quando Lina lhe contara sobre as cartas e manteve a atenção pregada na sua história, mesmo que ela tivesse certeza que ele não entendeu algumas partes. A gata Drisky se enrolou e tirou uma bela soneca no colo do rapaz enquanto eles conversavam. Conforme Lina contava sua história a paisagem mudava do lado de fora, ficando mais selvagem, as casas rareando mais e mais.  
Lina já tinha acabado e os dois conversavam assuntos diversos quando alguém bateu na porta da cabine. Do lado de fora, uma mulher passava com um carrinho cheio de doces e outros petiscos, sorrindo alegremente para a dupla.  
- Querem alguma coisa?  
Em seguida, a mulher quase teve um ataque do coração ao ver os dois pulando do assento ao mesmo tempo, gritando "COMIDA!". Lina e Gourry se entreolharam surpresos por terem mostrado a mesma reação, mas logo em seguida deram de ombros e ocuparam suas mentes com assunto mais importante. Gourry reuniu algumas moedas douradas e as entregou para a mulher, em troca de vários doces. Lina ocupou-se em observar com a língua de fora.  
- Hum, o que é isso? – ela falou, pegando um pacotinho do meio dos doces de Gourry depois que a mulher já tinha ido embora (para o alivio de própria). O rapaz parou de lutar para conseguir abrir uma embalagem particularmente difícil e olhou a feiticeira ruiva tirar seus doces.  
- Ei, isso é meu!  
- Metade é minha por direito – ela declarou, abrindo a tortinha com facilidade – Lembra do nosso acordo? A gente se ajuda, e por aí vai...  
- Não lembro de ter mencionado comida – disse Gourry. meio desconfiado, meio confuso.  
- Puxa vida, Gourry! Não iria comer tudo o que quisesse e deixar uma dama passar fome assim, iria? – Lina fez sua melhor cara de Tenham-Dó-De-Mim, os olhos castanhos crescendo enormes e lacrimejantes. Gourry parou por alguns instantes, depois sorriu.  
- Claro que não – ele disse – Pode se servir à vontade!  
Foi o grande erro de Gourry. A partir daquele momento, ele aprendeu a primeira lição que Lina viria a lhe ensinar: nunca, NUNCA permita que Lina Inverse coma "à vontade". Logo, as tortinhas já tinham acabado todas, assim como os pedaços de bolo, as balas de açúcar e os bolinhos recheados. Gourry conseguiu salvar alguns doces para si e tratou de come-los rapidamente antes que a pequena feiticeira tirasse dele também.  
- Você come bastante, né? – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto Lina abria um pacotinho de Sapos de Chocolate – Aqueles trouxas devem ter te deixado sem comer por um tempão! Que card você tirou?  
- Uh? Carfd? Fe carfd? – Lina falou com a boca cheia de chocolate, fazendo cara de ponto de interrogação para o rapaz.  
- O que vem nos Sapos de Chocolate – Gourry apontou – Tem milhares. É um jogo bem legal, depois ensino pra você. Todo mundo joga. A maioria dos cards são monstros mas algumas pessoas famosas aparecem também, só que são mais difíceis de encontrar.  
Lina examinou a embalagem rasgada e viu que dentro dela tinha um cartãozinho ligeiramente menor do que uma carta de baralho. Em um dos lados da carta tinha o retrato de um homem de meia-idade grande forte, com barbas e cabelos curtos e negros, olhando com uma cara sorridente para Lina com seus pequenos olhos azuis.  
- Deu sorte! – Gourry falou, olhando para a carta de Lina – É o Prof. Philionel  
- Então, esse é o tal Philionel... – disse Lina, observando o rosto do professor na carta. Tinha escutado Zelgadis falar sobre o diretor de Hazeyard anteriormente e imaginava o sujeito um tanto diferente. Mais como um velhinho magro e inteligente, com óculos grossos para ajudar os olhos míopes de tanto ler. Aquele homem podia muito bem se passar por um comandante militar com facilidade.  
- É, meus irmãos disseram que ele é legal. Posso ficar com o seu ultimo brownie?  
Lina pegou o brownie e enfiou na boca antes que Gourry conseguisse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Uma gota de suor apareceu comicamente na cabeça de Gourry.  
- Isso não foi muito legal... – ele murmurou enquanto Lina pegava mais um Sapo de Chocolate.  
- Todos esses chocolates vem com figurinhas? – Lina perguntou, abrindo outro pacotinho.  
- Vem, mas não são figurinhas, são cards. Ah droga! Tirei outro cocatriz... já tenho uns oito desses – ele reclamou, depois de abrir um Sapo – Quer pra você? Pode ficar. Se quiser eu te mostro como joga, mas precisamos de mais cartas.  
- Vamos nos encarregar disso então! – Lina falou alegremente, já estendendo a mão na direção dos pacotinhos que sobraram.  
Infelizmente, Gourry não tinha comprado o suficiente para jogar. Mas logo Lina conseguiu alem de Philionel e o cocatriz (um monstro esquisito parecido com um galo grande) um kobold, um cactuar e um ogro. Depois da pergunta de Lina, Gourry dissera que todos aqueles monstros existiam realmente e havia muitas outras espécies, o que surpreendeu um pouco a garota, que ficou ansiosa para estudar mais sobre aqueles bichos.  
- Gourry... os cards são encantados por acaso?  
- Não sei... acho que não... porque?  
- As figuras se mexem.  
- ...e daí? Todas elas sempre se mexeram. Os quadros e fotos também. O que tem de mais?  
- Nada não... – Lina dispensou a conversa e voltou a observar o ogro coçar o traseiro de forma cômica.  
Ouviram uma batida na porta e ela se abriu sozinha. Um garoto ruivo colocou a cabeça para dentro da cabine com uma expressão bastante preocupada.  
- Desculpe, mas vocês viram um furão passar por aqui?  
- Não vi não – Lina respondeu.  
- É, eu também não. E acho que a Drisky não comeu, ela ficou no meu colo o tempo todo – Gourry garantiu ao garoto, que engoliu em seco e intensificou seu desespero.  
- C-Certo... se você vir ele me avisem. E n-não deixem ele ser comido, por favor...  
E saiu. Lina franziu a sobrancelhas.  
- Todo mundo tem um bicho diferente por aqui – ela comentou, observando Gourry acariciar o pelo negro de Drisky.  
- Deve ser o negócio sobre aumentar a magia que minha mãe falou.  
O corvo agora dormia, se entregando em sua depressão, aparentemente convicto que não iria ser libertado tão cedo.  
- Qual é o nome do pássaro? – Lina perguntou.  
- Boa pergunta – Gourry coçou a cabeça – Chegou em casa ontem.  
Batida. Novamente a porta se abriu, por onde entrou uma garota pequena de cabelos negros.  
- Olá? Vocês viram uma fuinha? Hallas-san perdeu o familiar dele.  
- É um furão! – disse uma voz de algum lugar atrás da garota. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e depois voltou sua atenção para dentro da cabine.  
- Isso, isso. Vocês viram? – tinha uma vozinha meiga, combinando com os grandes olhos azul escuros.  
- Já dissemos que não vimos – Lina respondeu. Gourry confirmou com a cabeça.  
- Ai ai ai... – a voz do menino sem furão gemeu de algum lugar atrás da garota.  
- Desculpem o incomodo – a garota falou com a voz baixa – Mas é que Hallas está muito nervoso. Ele agora veio com a idéia que alguém poderia ter comido o furão dele.  
Lina olhou acusativamente para Gourry.  
- Estão jogando cards? – a garota se animou quando viu as cartas espalhadas pelo assento, junto com as embalagens dos doces – Eu tenho um deck cheio! Vocês colecionam também?  
- Aham! – Gourry também se animou – Eu tenho um monte em casa, mas meu pai não deixou eu trazer. Pensou que eu poderia perder todos. Não sei de onde ele tira essas idéias.  
Lina rolou os olhos para cima e permaneceu calada.  
- Que pena, senão poderíamos jogar – a garota de cabelos negros continuou – Eu tenho algumas cartas raras que ganhei durante essas férias que passei lá em Londres, o que foi muito legal mesmo com minha irmã dizendo que é um lugar chato porque só tem trouxas mas eu não acho que deveríamos desmerecer os trouxas já que eles fizeram um monte de coisa interessante para se virar sem mágica e que ela não pode falar nada já que ela tá um ano atrasada, mas ainda bem que estamos voltando para Hazeyard esse ano e aposto que vai ser muito bom poder aprender mágica, eu já tive lições de magia branca em casa mas não sei nada sobre o resto então espero aprender rápido. A propósito, eu sou Amelia Will Tesla Saillune, e vocês?  
Gourry se esforçou para entender tudo o que a garota falara, alternando tantos assuntos de uma só vez. Lina porem parecia impressionada que alguém pudesse falar tanto em uma respirada só e não morrer de falta de ar no processo.  
- Um... Eu sou Gourry Gabriev.  
- Lina Inverse.  
- Lina Inverse? – Amelia repetiu e seus olhos pareceram se iluminar – Quer dizer, _aquela_ Lina Inverse, que derrubou Voce-Sabe-Quem e trouxe paz para todo mundo afinal?  
- Er... sim – Lina confirmou. Amelia deu um pulinho de excitação.  
- AH! Não acredito que finalmente posso conhecer você, Srta. Lina Inverse! Eu sou uma grande apreciadora de seus feitos, você é uma pessoa fantástica!  
- ...Sou? – Lina corou e sorriu, abanando a mão – Ah, não foi nada de mais.  
- Claro que é! – Amelia continuou – No momento em que eu a vi eu soube que era alguém disposta a feitos grandiosos! E eu estava certa, pois quem pensaria em um feito mais grandioso do que livrar a humanidade do pior vilão da toda a história? Você fez uma ação memorável em nome de todos os inocentes que sofreram graças aos atos sujos daquele malvado e toda a nação agradece a você pelos anos de paz e felicidade que tiveram. Fico honrada de ter a oportunidade de conhecer uma guerreira da Justiça tão dedicada como você, Lina-san!  
- A-Acho que não é bem assim – Lina balançou as mãos defensivamente – Eu nem sei como foi que eu fiz aquilo. Não foi intencional nem nada...  
- Ano... Do que vocês estão falando? – Gourry olhava de Lina para Amélia com uma cara confusa.  
- O quê? – Amelia parecia chocada – Como você pode ficar em frente de Lina Inverse e não conhecer seus feitos? Foi ela quem livrou o mundo de Voce-Sabe-Quem!  
- Eu sei de quem? – Gourry perguntou, mas pouco depois seu rosto de iluminou – Ah! Agora eu lembrei! Meus irmãos me contaram sobre a família Inverse. Sabia que conhecia seu nome de algum lugar! – ele se dirigiu a Lina, bem animado.  
- Claro! Um ato tão bom como esse não poderia passar despercebido! – Amelia sorriu, envergonhando Lina – Espero que possamos conversar mais. Já fazem idéia da casa que vão ficar em Hazeyard?  
- Casa? – Lina e Gourry perguntaram juntos. Gourry levantou as sobrancelhas – Meus irmãos não falaram que a gente ficava em casas. Achei que fosse na escola mesmo.  
- Não não, Gourry-san – Amelia deu um sorriso acompanhado por uma gota – Quero dizer as quatro casas comunais de Hazeyard, que ficamos quando vamos para lá.  
- Ah, sei. Não faço idéia onde vou ficar... e você?  
Lina se sentia extremamente ignorante por não entender nada de alguma coisa que até Gourry sabia o que era. Ela pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos dois para si, e perguntou.  
- Que casas são essas?  
- Claro que você não iria conhecer, Lina-san, meu pai falou que foi morar com os trouxas – Amelia limpou a garganta antes de explicar – Hazeyard tem quatro casas que dividem os alunos em turmas diferentes, onde eles ficam desde o dia em que vão estudar lá. As casas são divididas de acordo com as virtudes a e personalidade dos alunos. Eu espero ficar na Drahinor, que é onde meu pai ficou quando tinha minha idade, mas nada é garantido já que minha irmã caiu numa casa diferente... Acho que qualquer uma delas pra mim tá bom.  
- Existe alguma que é melhor que a outra? – Lina perguntou.  
- Claro que não, todas são muito balanceadas – informou Amelia, quase que com orgulho.  
- Hum... – Gourry parecia pensativo – Claud me falou uma vez sobre uma escola com má fama entre os alunos. Pufamima, algo assim...  
- Seria Lupanima? – Amelia corrigiu.  
- Isso! Era esse nome mesmo! – Gourry acenou com a cabeça animado, mas depois seu tom ficou sério – Me disseram que a maioria das pessoas que causam problemas entre os magos ficam nessa casa. Tem tendência a atrair gente má...  
Gourry terminou a frase deixando Lina desejosa por mais informação. Drisky se espreguiçou no colo de Gourry e abriu os olhos amarelos sonolentos para Amelia. Os três permaneceram num silencio pesado até a garotinha de cabelos negros sorrir timidamente e abanar a mão num gesto como se quisesse diminuir a importância do que Gourry falara.  
- São apenas boatos bobos – Amelia disse – Não há nada de errado com os alunos de Lupanima, tenho certeza. A minha própria irmã está lá!  
- Se você diz... – Gourry deu de ombros e tratou de desembrulhar o ultimo dos sapos de chocolate, recebendo olhares cobiçosos de Lina. Amelia se dirigiu a porta.  
- Tenho que ir agora. Devo ajudar o pobre Sr. Hallas a recuperar seu furão. A gente conversa mais uma próxima vez. Eu aconselho que vocês se troquem, vamos logo chegar a Hazeyard. Continuemos a fazer Justiça, Lina-san! Até mais!  
Amelia acenou com doçura uma ultima vez e saiu, fechando a porta, deixando para trás uma Lina bastante constrangida.  
- Em que casa estão seus irmãos? – perguntou Lina a um Gourry bastante ocupado em não deixar certa garota ruiva roubar seu sapo de chocolate. Ele manteve o chocolate fora do alcance dela para responder.  
- Drahinor. Toda a minha família...AI! – Lina apoiou na cabeça dele e furtou o chocolate - ...fica lá desde que o primeiro Gabriev veio estudar em Hazeyard. Parece que... – ele pegou de volta, recebendo alguns bofetes no caminho - ...é a melhor casa que tem.  
Gourry enfiou o chocolate na boca antes que Lina conseguisse pegar de volta ("Isso foi cruel, Gourry!") e então a garota se encostou no banco, pensando.  
- Só espero não ficar em nenhuma casa ruim – ela falou – Como aquilo que você falou da... Lupanima, é isso? Bem, aquela Amelia pode ter dito que não há nada errado, mas ainda assim não quero arriscar. Mas se eu livrei o mundo do pior dos males não pode ser que eu fique na casa das pessoas más, né?  
Mas Gourry parecia não ter escutado. Ele tinha a testa franzida e olhava para o teto do trem, uma das mãos no queixo, posição obrigatória para quem está pensando.  
- Aquela menina falava de você como uma verdadeira heroína, não é mesmo, garotinha? – ele falou para Lina, embora ainda olhasse para cima – Mas meus irmãos disseram que seus pais morreram e você enfrentou muita dificuldade não é?  
A feiticeira se perguntou por que Gourry retomara o assunto justo agora.  
- Bem, eu tenho me virado...  
- Agora que você falou no pior dos males... – Gourry olhou para Lina agora - ... acha que vai conseguir agüentar a barra se ele tentar te pegar de novo?  
Lina foi pega de surpresa por aquilo e não respondeu nada de início. Depois ela falou, mais silenciosamente que o normal.  
- Não sei. Acho que só vamos descobrir se acontecer. Mas Zelgadis – aquele que veio me buscar na casa dos trouxas, lembra? – ele disse que o Lorde das Trevas não foi visto desde o dia em que ele... desde o dia que meus pais morreram. Não acho que seja muito provável que ele apareça agora, sem mais nem menos.  
- Mas... se ele aparecer, você tem que estar protegida, certo?  
- Bem...  
Gourry agora sorria.  
- Então é isso.  
- É isso o que?  
- Não é seguro alguém tão importante ser deixado vulnerável assim, e antigos alvos são alvos até serem destruídos. Então eu vou te proteger – o sorriso de Gourry agora era decidido e ele se endireitou numa postura de importância – Treinei um pouco de espada nesses anos que passaram e mesmo sem entender de mágica, eu posso cuidar de você. Vai ser a minha parte do acordo!  
Lina agora estava sem palavras, mas não exatamente por estar emocionada pela boa vontade do rapaz, e sim pelo absurdo que suas palavras implicavam.  
- Eu não preciso de guarda-costas – ela falou.  
- É o que todos dizem até ficarem em apuros.  
- Mas porque está decidido em fazer isso por mim do nada? Sua parte do acordo era só me dar informação sobre o mundo mágico!  
- Não sou bom em informações – ele falou com convicção – Vou fazer mais que isso por você. Algo que eu faça bem e goste.  
- Gourry, está querendo dizer que se eu for atacada você vai repelir o _mais cruel e poderoso de todos_ os feiticeiros com uma _espada_!  
- Bem... Eu posso tentar – ele respondeu, ser perder a firmeza na voz – Minha mãe sempre disse para proteger os mais fracos, especialmente donzelas ou crianças.  
Lina não sabia se Gourry a classificava no grupo de donzelas ou no das crianças, então não sabia se tomava àquilo como elogio ou não. Ela se limitou a ficar parada, sem fala, corando ligeiramente enquanto olhava para o rapaz, que parecia orgulhoso agora. Um ruído irritante fez Lina desviar os olhos de Gourry, apenas para ver que o corvo havia despertado e não estava muito feliz. Drisky (que tinha saído do colo de Gourry há algum tempo) se aproximou da gaiola e olhou o pássaro negro com curiosidade, balançando a cauda.  
Lina olhou de volta para o loiro. Sorriso. A feiticeira suspirou, derrotada.  
- ...bem, Gourry, que seja ... – De qualquer forma, seria perda de tempo tentar te fazer mudar de idéia mesmo, ela pensou.  
- Bom – Gourry disse, feliz.  
Lina se encostou mais uma vez, se espreguiçando.  
- Acho que já está na hora de nos trocarmos. Calculo que não vai demorar até chegarmos.  
De fato, já estava escuro do lado de fora do trem. Assim como Gourry só reparou nisso na hora que Lina falou, Lina também só reparou na chegada da noite quando Amelia comentou sobre os uniformes.  
- Certo, vamos nos trocar então – disse Gourry, se levantando e olhando para Lina – Quer ajuda?  
- Bem... – Lina começou a dizer, destruída, mas parou no meio da frase de olhos arregalados quando percebeu o que o garoto tinha dito. Ela se levantou de súbito, vermelha como um tomate – COMO É!  
- Queria dizer ajudar com aquilo! – Gourry apontou para o malão de Lina, colocado com muita dificuldade no bagageiro pela garota. Ela nem sequer piscou.  
- Sem essa! Não vem que não tem! – Lina empurrou o rapaz na direção da porta - EU vou me trocar aqui, com licença! Você espera aí fora, e NADA de espiar!  
Ela bateu a porta com força, fechou todas as cortinas e se virou, com as costas apoiadas na porta. Depois, com uma pausa, Lina deu um suspiro de alívio. Drisky, a gata, soltou um longo miado grave do mesmo lugar onde seu dono estivera há um minuto atrás, balançando o rabo de um lado ao outro e olhando para Lina com seus olhos amarelos. Lina podia jurar que estava sorrindo. Se era dela ou para ela, isso a feiticeira não sabia dizer.  
No corredor, Gourry olhava para a porta fechada enquanto coçava a cabeça, observado por algumas pessoas que espiavam no corredor a origem de tanta barulheira. O rapaz balançou a cabeça.  
- Quem entende as mulheres...

Depois de Lina se trocar foi à vez de Gourry entrar na cabine para colocar as vestes longas e negras de Hazeyard. Lina, que nunca tinha usado esse tipo de roupa antes, se sentia bem confortável e a vontade no novo uniforme. Um anuncio foi feito em todo o trem avisando aos alunos para deixarem sua bagagem no trem, o que foi um alívio para todos aqueles que tinham malas com o sem alça, mas sem rodinhas.  
Houve um breve empurra empurra no corredor do trem, onde Lina encontrou novamente Amelia, junto do garoto ruivo, Hallas, que parecia bem deprimido ainda sem seu furão. A garota acenou brevemente para Amelia e depois se afastou, temendo que a menina viesse novamente discursar sobre os feitos de Lina, mas felizmente ela estava ocupada em consolar o garoto sem furão. Todos os alunos se agruparam na plataforma, onde um Gourry bastante aborrecido encontrou Lina de novo, irritado por ela não tê-lo esperado terminar de se trocar. Como ele a encontrou era um mistério, porque neblina cobria todo o lugar como um véu.  
Em algum lugar entre o negro do uniforme dos alunos, a feiticeira ruiva avistou alguém de vestes mais claras, que carregava um lampião que brilhava através da nevoa. Esse alguém usava um capuz e uma mascara, ocultando-lhe o rosto. Mesmo sem ver suas feições, Lina reconheceu o jeito de se vestir.  
- HEY! Zel! Aqui! Oie! – Lina estendeu a mão para cima, acenando e saltando no mesmo lugar, tentando se fazer enxergar no meio de tente gente mais alta. Zelgadis olhou na direção da garota e acenou brevemente, abaixando a cabeça em seguida como se envergonhado. Várias cabeças se viraram na direção de ambos, prestando mais atenção ao estranho sujeito com o lampião do que naquela garota baixinha de cabelos vermelhos.  
- Alunos do primeiro ano, sigam-me agora – Zelgadis disse alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por todos, depois virou de costas seguindo por um caminho estreito.  
Os novatos seguiram Zelgadis pelo caminho de pedras escorregadias, colados uns nos outros. Todos seguiam a única fonte de luz, que vinha do lampião de Zelgadis, o que deixava muito fácil alguém escorregar ou tropeçar. Lina praguejou mentalmente contra quem quer que fosse que agora pisava em seus calcanhares pela quarta vez. Logo, o quimera fez todos os alunos pararem. O caminho tinha chegado num lago, onde havia uma fileira de barcos.  
- Quatro em cada barco. E APENAS quatro! – Zelgadis gritou, e um grupo animadinho de oito meninas abaixou a bola e se dividiu, descendo metade delas do barco.  
Lina e Gourry foram seguidos em seu barco por Amelia e Hallas. A um comando de Zelgadis, todos os barcos zarparam ao mesmo tempo, deslizando silenciosamente pela água lisa e fria. Pouco se podia ver alem da névoa cinza ao redor deles, chegando a ser difícil de enxergar até mesmo os outros barcos, todos guiados pela luz pálida do lampião de Zelgadis, que seguia à frente em seu próprio barco. Uma sombra gigantesca surgiu à frente dos barcos. Como que por mágica (o que muitos suspeitaram que fosse) a névoa se dissipou por um momento, dando a oportunidade de ver a noite clara pela primeira vez. A visão fez todos os novos alunos se engasgarem de surpresa.  
Na outra margem do lago havia em castelo fenomenal encarrapitado no topo do penhasco, cheio de torres, com janelas luminosas brilhando a noite como as centenas de olhos de um gigantesco e majestoso monstro. Sua silhueta se recortava escura contra as estrelas e todos tinham os olhos colados no castelo agora, que era onde iriam morar até o final do ano letivo. A Escola de Magia, Hazeyard.  
- Impressionante, não é? – falou Amelia sem tirar os olhos do castelo, sua vozinha cortando o silêncio quase reverente como uma faca.  
- Com certeza é grande, mas olha a localização – comentou Gourry, estragando a magia do momento – Deve ser chato ter que subir todas aquelas escadas...  
Lina aplicou um soco muito bem dado na cabeça loira do rapaz, e este se calou.  
- Desembarquem com cuidado!  
A voz de Zelgadis sobressaltou a todos. A maioria nem tinha percebido que os barcos já chegavam à margem, tão impressionados estavam com o castelo. Os alunos desembarcaram e seguiram o quimera por outro caminho estreito, subindo desta vez. Atravessando uma passagem na rocha, todos chegaram ao longo gramado verde que se estendia à frente da magnífica construção.  
Todos subiram juntos até as portas pesadas de mogno do castelo. A neblina tornava impossível enxergar o lago de onde saíram ou o terreno ao redor, mas por alguma estranha razão não tocava nas paredes do castelo, que era visto com facilidade por todos até em sua mais distante torrinha.  
- Estão todos aqui? Todos juntos? – Zelgadis ergueu o lampião e espiou os alunos.  
- Menos o Quid... – Hallas suspirou.  
Lina e Gourry se entreolharam, sem dizer nada. Zelgadis ergueu um punho de pedra e bateu repetidas vezes na porta gigantesca, fazendo um barulho enorme. A porta dupla foi se abrindo lentamente, rangendo de modo sinistro no silêncio da noite.

_Continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas da Autora:  
"Tá bom, quem viu essa chegando? Não é surpresa que Gourry tenha assumido o lugar do Rony, eles se parecem um pouco, e o negócio de serem intimos com Lina/Harry também...  
Está chegando na minha parte favorita, a Seleção! Próximo capítulo promete muitos e muitos personagens "inéditos". Detesto ter que acabar o capitulo assim mas é como está no original e alem disso esses capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores! Esse foi um pouquinho a mais que o outro. Só não prometo que o próximo saia tão logo (MALDITAS SEJAM, PROVAS ESCOLARES! imitando Martina) mas vou fazer o possível para ser breve. Afinal, essa história está no comecinho ainda hehehe  
E agora, muitos agradecimentos aos reviews... er, _review_, sem plural... Mas não ligo, se tiver pelo menos uma pessoa lendo já é o suficiente para me fazer seguir em frente (odeio quando a frase rima! ¬¬). Então mando um agradecimento ao singular aqui para Lunna-chan. Obrigada! n.n Que bom que você gostou! Eu realmente adoro escrever sobre o Zel, só tenho que tomar cuidado para não faze-lo mau humorado demais. Ele é um dos meus preferidos (se bem que TODOS são meus preferidos menos a Sylphiel ¬¬)! Quanto a Rezo... bem, espere e veja hehehe Se bem que leitores assíduos de Harry Potter já devem ter adivinhado...  
É isso. Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão é só escrever. Só para esclarecer, Hallas é o personagem que quer se casar com Lina no episódio numero 15 da primeira série, caso alguém tenha esquecido. Coloquei ele aí porque combinava com o perfil de "loser" do Neville (coitado ;.;) e também porque simpatizei com ele n.n'' Meu primeiro impulso foi usar Sylphiel mas eu sentia que tinha que ser um personagem masculino.  
Nada mais a declarar. Fini. Byebye!

- Niele-Mzk ("If I could fly, see the world though my eyes...")


	7. Cap II, pIII: Quatro Caminhos

Disclaimer: Os Slayers não são me-eus, tralalala lalalala! Harry Potter também nã-ão, tralalalala lalalala!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
...pois é, então, eu disse que ia demorar _um pouco_...**

**-- LINA INVERSE E A PEDRA DO FEITICEIRO --**

**  
CAPITULO II  
**

Parte III – Quatro Caminhos

A porta se escancarou.  
O saguão de entrada se mostrou à frente deles com todo seu esplendor. O piso refletia aquilo em cima dele tão bem quanto um espelho, brilhando ligeiramente à luz dos archotes acesos presos na parede de pedra. Uma imponente escada de mármore levava ao balcão do segundo andar, diretamente à frente da porta dupla de entrada onde estavam todos os novos alunos, espiando com timidez o interior do castelo.  
- Alunos do primeiro ano, Profa. Filia Ul Copt, vice-diretora – a voz de Zelgadis atraiu a atenção de todos para uma mulher loira vestida de branco parada ao lado da porta. Quando falou tinha uma voz clara e simpática.  
- Obrigada, Zelgadis. Vocês podem vir comigo – ela disse aos alunos antes de virar as costas e começar a andar. Ainda hesitantes, a patota de novatos seguiu a mulher saguão adentro.  
Eles a seguiram até uma porta dupla de madeira do lado esquerdo do saguão. Do outro lado da porta era possível ouvir vozes de muitas pessoas conversando ao mesmo tempo. A professora, porem, não passou pela porta e virou-se para falar com seus alunos. Os novatos se agruparam apertados num circulo, sem saber direito o que fazer.  
- Sejam bem-vindos a Hazeyard – a Profa. Filia falou com um sorriso – Toda a escola já está reunida para o banquete de abertura. Mas, antes de se unirem ao restante dos alunos, vocês devem ser selecionados por casas. A Seleção é muito importante pois durante todo o tempo que estudarem em Hazeyard vocês pertencerão à sua casa, que será como uma família aqui na escola. Vocês deverão estudar com aqueles de sua casa, ficar no dormitório da casa e passar o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas de Hazeyard chamam-se Drahinor, Gautt Blutt, Haniven e Lupanima – Lina reparou que a voz da professora se contorceu meio desdenhosamente ao pronunciar o nome da ultima casa - Seus acertos renderão pontos a suas casas enquanto os erros a farão perder. Cada uma delas tem sua própria história de glórias e méritos, e seja qual casa vocês forem selecionados eu espero que dêem o melhor de si.  
A Profa. Filia olhou demoradamente para eles, como se esperasse por perguntas ou coisa assim, e quando ninguém falou nada ela se dirigiu até a porta, colocando uma mão na maçaneta.  
- Vamos prosseguir com a cerimônia de Seleção agora – ela informou – Arrumem-se o melhor que puderem.  
Lina viu pelo canto do olho varias pessoas ajeitarem as vestes e arrumarem os cabelos. Na frente de Lina, uma garota nervosa fez o possível para ajeitar os cabelos escuros.  
- Tomara que não tenhamos que fazer nada na frente de todo mundo – Lina ouviu a voz trêmula de Hallas vindo de trás – Os tímidos tem uma casa própria?  
- Não. Drahinor é para os mais corajosos, Gautt Blutt para os persistentes, Haniven para os sábios e Lupanima para os espertos – Amelia resumiu o mais claro e curto possível – Mas existem pessoas boas em todas as casas. Você vai se dar bem.  
Sem mais demorar, Filia empurrou a porta, dando acesso ao salão onde todo o resto da escola estava reunido.  
A sala era, se é que possível, muito maior que o saguão que acabaram de deixar para trás. Tinha quatro mesas compridas, duas de cada lado da passagem, e uma mesa maior ainda logo em frente que é onde se sentavam os professores. A iluminação vinha de velas que flutuavam por todo o lugar. As janelas não eram necessárias para ver o exterior do salão (mesmo porque os vitrais coloridos não permitem tal feito); no lugar delas tinha o teto, ou melhor, a falta de teto, já que era possível ver as estrelas e as nuvens apenas olhando para cima dentro do salão.  
Lina olhou para a mesa dos professores e avistou três conhecidos. O primeiro, Zelgadis, estava sentando à ponta da mesa, desta vez sem ter o rosto oculto (ela escutou alguns dos alunos novos cochicharem apontando para o quimera). O segundo era o Prof. Rezo, sentado mais para o meio da mesa, trajando longos robes vermelhos e um grande chapéu da mesma cor, combinando. Por fim, a garota reconheceu o rosto do enorme Prof. Philionel, sentado no centro da mesa, olhando para os alunos do primeiro ano com toda a atenção.  
- Eu não gostaria de comer aqui quando chovesse – Gourry comentou em voz não tão baixa enquanto olhava para cima. Por causa disso, Amelia que estava diretamente atrás, escutou.  
- Não chove aqui dentro – disse ela – É só um feitiço que faz o teto imitar o céu.  
- Como você sabe tanto sobre esse lugar? – Lina perguntou, impaciente, sussurrando por cima do ombro.  
- Meu pai é o diretor – ela disse simplesmente.  
Lina arregalou os olhos. Virando a cabeça para a mesa dos professores mais uma vez ela viu Philionel levantar um braço e acenar alegremente na direção dos alunos novos. Amelia sorriu e retribuiu o aceno com energia. Lina torceu sua boca num sorriso nervoso e, depois daquela, resolveu olhar diretamente para frente.  
Os alunos novos pararam agrupados em frente à mesa dos professores, debaixo do olhar de todos no salão. Entre o grupo de alunos e a mesa dos professores (em cima de um altar) havia um banco comum de madeira, que a Profa. Filia ficou bem ao lado. Ela retirou um longo pergaminho (sabe-se lá de onde) e o desenrolou.  
- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês devem vir até aqui e consultar a Clair Bible, que irá distribui-los em casas – ela declarou. Lina fixou os olhos na professora ao ouvir suas palavras e ficou na ponta dos pés, a cabeça agora mais confusa do que antes. E não era a única.  
- O que é uma... Cler Baibou? – Gourry perguntou a Lina, que franziu as sobrancelhas.  
- Eu não sei. Se bem que já conheço esse nome. Minha mãe escreveu alguma coisa sobre isso em seus diários velhos... E porque diabos está me perguntando? Você deveria sanar as MINHAS duvidas, não o contrário! – a garota elevou o tom de voz, recebendo olhares desaprovadores de Amélia e outros vários alunos, que Lina ignorou.  
- Ei, o acordo mudou, lembra? Agora eu vou proteger você – disse Gourry.  
Lina ia começar a dizer alguma coisa, quando Amelia limpou a garganta sonoramente de uma maneira bem clara de dizer "calem a boca!". Felizmente, a professora Filia escolheu esse momento para começar a ler sua lista e a expressão furiosa de Lina passou despercebida.  
- Aber Regen Herk.  
Um garoto alto e loiro se deslocou do grupo de alunos em direção à Profa. Filia e o banco de madeira. O rapaz olhou incerto da mulher para o objeto e recebeu um olhar de compreensão da professora. Filia disse algo para o rapaz em voz baixa, sendo que nem Lina, nem qualquer outro dos alunos alem de Aber pudessem escutar. Ele se virou de frente para o banco e esticou as mãos.  
E ficou.  
Lina, que tinha prendido a respiração, a soltou aos poucos. Passou-se um, três, cinco minutos enquanto o garoto apenas ficava ali parado feito rocha, e a feiticeira começou a se perguntar quê diabos estava acontecendo, uma vez que todos os olhos do salão estavam colados no garoto, esperando com certa expectativa. Gourry e os outros alunos novos pareciam tão confusos quanto Lina, com exceção de Amelia, que tambem tinha os olhos colados no rapaz.  
Lina já perdera o interesse e deixava a mente vagar até um armário bem longe dali, onde ela lera com dificuldade o diário velho da mãe, tentando se lembrar o que estava escrito sobre aquela tal Clair Bible...  
- HANIVEN!  
Uma voz grave, imponente e incorpórea a trouxe de volta à realidade com um tranco, e Lina saltou alguns centímetros do chão com o susto (e assim fizeram tambem a maioria dos alunos novos). A mesa diretamente a direita aplaudiu barulhentamente quando o rapaz saiu de perto do banco e sentou-se com eles.  
- O que foi isso! – Gourry exclamou enquanto Filia chamava por Ademar Guimarães.  
Lina ia perguntar e mesma coisa, mas teve uma idéia melhor, e aproveitou para pegar Amélia pela roupa quando todos prenderam sua atenção lá na frente.  
- Ei! – a garota protestou e foi calada por um breve "shhh" de Lina e das pessoas ao redor – Senhorita Lina, isso não foi muito educado... – prosseguiu ela em voz baixa, mas foi logo interrompida.  
- O que foi aquela voz?  
- Voz? Você quer dizer a Clair Bible?  
Como resposta, a voz misteriosa ecoou novamente, desta vez pronunciando "Gautt Blutt!". A mesa diretamente a esquerda aplaudiu mais alto dessa vez.  
- O que é isso afinal? – Lina se virou para Amelia de novo.  
- Ah, sim, desculpe Lina-san, eu me esqueço que não sabe absolutamente nada sobre magia. Deve ser mesmo horrível ter coisas acontecendo ao redor e não fazer a mínima idéia sobre o que-  
- Dá pra responder logo? – Lina sibilou entre os dentes, irritada com tanta enrolação. – É o objeto que faz a seleção – Amelia respondeu rapidamente, enquanto Alora Los era chamada até a frente – A Clair Bible é o registro de milhares de anos da historia, do conhecimento e dos segredos da magia. Hazeyard tem uma cópia muito menos importante da Clair Bible que serve apenas para identificar o caráter dos alunos e dividi-los em casas.  
Lina olhou para frente quando a voz anunciou que Alora pertenceria a Haniven. Assim que a garota de longos cabelos prateados saiu da frente Lina pode ver o banquinho. Ainda vazio.  
- Mas onde está essa Clair Bible afinal? – Lina perguntou, porem, antes que a garota de cabelos negros pudesse responder, Filia chamou:  
- Amelia Will Tesla Saillune.  
Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Amelia correu para frente do grupo de alunos e, sem hesitar, parou naquela posição de braços estendidos que todos os alunos anteriores ficaram.  
Amelia não ficou muito tempo na frente. Depois de alguns segundos naquela posição, a Voz ecoou pelo salão outra vez.  
- DRAHINOR!  
A barulheira maior veio da mesa à extrema esquerda desta vez, enquanto os outros alunos aplaudiam educadamente. Exclamando com emoção, Amelia sorriu alegremente olhando para a mesa dos professores, onde o diretor comemorava tanto quanto os alunos de Drahinor, gritando com orgulho (e recebendo olhares exasperados da Profa. Filia). Animada, a garotinha foi até sua mesa, deixando o banquinho vazio para o próximo da lista (que acabou sendo Beatrice Tailor).  
Frustrada por perder sua fonte de informação mais confiável, Lina recorreu a menos confiável.  
- Gourry, seus irmãos não disseram nada sobre isso?  
- ...Não sei. Sim, talvez tenham dito...ou não...  
Lina abaixou a cabeça em derrota enquanto o rapaz pensava na resposta. Beatrice foi a primeira a ser mandada para Lupanima. A mesa a extrema direita foi a que aplaudiu mais animada quando a garota foi até eles. A ruiva olhou longamente para a mesa da Lupanima enquanto Bruce Jasper era selecionado para Gautt Blutt, lembrando da conversa que tiveram no trem a respeito da casa. As pessoas lá pareciam normais. Talvez os desencaminhados não sejam reconhecíveis até adquirirem idade o suficiente.  
Celina Bias foi para Drahinor. Cláudio Marcontes e Danielle Sennon Shao para Gautt Blutt. Eloísa Tamers foi para Lupanima. Erik Soon e Fask P. Gackt para Haniven. Outro para Lupanima, Felse Shyleas. Lina já se cansava de esperar e se perguntava quando sua vez chegaria. Ou melhor, o QUE ela iria fazer ao chegar sua vez. Não havia nada ali em cima... ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Talvez algo que não se pudesse ver... Enquanto ela pensava, as pessoas ao redor dela iam diminuindo de numero.  
Depois de Gennir Blackrain chegou a vez de Gourry Gabriev. O loiro olhou nervoso para Lina e para as pessoas ao seu redor, depois caminhou até onde estava a Profa. Filia, que disse alguma coisa para ele enquanto sorria e que Gourry tambem respondeu sorrindo. O procedimento foi igual ao dos outros alunos. Parar em frente ao banco, esticar as mãos, esperar. Poucos segundos depois a voz anunciava: Drahinor!  
Novamente a mesa de Drahinor aplaudiu com muito barulho. Lina viu dali os gêmeos Marche e Garth e os outros dois rapazes que vira na plataforma, tambem irmãos de Gourry. De todos da mesa eram os que mais faziam barulho e receberam Gourry com alegria, enquanto Guilherme D. Raist era mandado para Lupanima.  
Um a um, os alunos iam sendo selecionados e abandonando Lina Inverse. Ela não estava tão nervosa. Afinal, se Gourry conseguiu ela tambem conseguiria. O rapaz tambem estava com duvida quanto ao que fazer antes de ser chamado, não é? Se bem que ele vem de uma família tradicionalmente mágica. Pode ter se lembrado de algo que os irmãos falaram e... Lina decidiu não pensar mais.  
Hallas Ryzu foi quem ficou mais tampo parado antes de ser selecionado para Drahinor. A expressão desanimada pela perda do furão diminuiu um pouco quando foi recebido com alegria pela mesa. Harold Dump foi para Gautt Blutt, assim como Irk Bettersweet. Jonas Blackfox foi para Haniven. Quantos alunos. Jullian V. Valo para Lupanima. Realmente, muitos alunos. Outro para Haniven, Klaus Bones. Chega.  
E então, finalmente, depois de Lara Sorez...  
- Lina Inverse.  
A voz de Filia soou diferente do tom profissional de antes e ela direcionou os olhos azuis para Lina, num olhar tambem diferente. Quase saudoso. Aliás, não só ela, mas todo o salão prestou atenção especial em Lina. Aqui e ali as cabeças se moviam para cochichar conforme a garota ruiva se dirigia ao banquinho.  
- Para entrar em contato com a Clair Bible é só esticar as mãos como os outros fizeram? – Lina sussurrou para a professora assim que chegou perto dela o suficiente. Filia respondeu em tom tão baixo que quase Lina não a ouviu.  
- A Clair Bible é invisível a olhos humanos – Filia informou, sorrindo de leve – Ela está bem na sua frente. É só toca-la.  
Lina encarou o banquinho. Dando de ombros a feiticeira esticou as mãos... até sentir algo sólido! Era frio, como tocar gelo, só que passava uma sensação diferente, como se descargas de energia passassem através de seus dedos, seguindo pelo corpo até chegar no cérebro.  
Num momento, Lina ouvia o burburinho das pequenas conversas daqueles que comentavam atrás dela, e no momento seguinte a Voz inundou sua mente, banindo da cabeça de Lina seus próprios pensamentos.  
_"Interessante. E difícil. Muito difícil. Tem uma mente rápida e perspicaz. De fato inteligente, com grande astúcia e vontade de aprender os mistérios que ainda desconhece... E ambição. Grande ambição e sede por poder, por provar seus talentos..."_  
Então, você é a Clair Bible? Vai fazer um mapa da minha cabeça ou vai logo me selecionar? Desculpe a grosseria, mas isso já levou mais tempo do que eu gostaria e comi apenas alguns docinhos durante o dia todo e vou morrer de inanição se esse banquete não chegar logo.  
_"Seus talentos e tendências divergem e fragmentam para caminhos diferentes. Sua seleção deve ser tratada com cuidado."_  
Porque com cuidado? Acha que vou fazer algo de errado? Eu não... Quer saber, me coloque onde acha que posso aproveitar melhor. Só não me coloque numa furada ou em algum lugar-  
_"Lupanima. Você a teme."_  
O que?  
_"Você não quer ser associada com a destruição que diversas mentes ligam a sua existência. Não se sente a heroína que a maioria daqueles que conhecem seu ato inconsciente passado te consideram. Você sente a urgência de provar para si mesma ser mais que um instrumento de destruição, mais que alguém que teve sorte. Quer provar seus talentos... e seu valor."__ "Vou considerar seu silêncio como uma confirmação."_  
...então... onde vai me colocar?  
_"Sua força de vontade decide o julgamento de forma que apenas considerando sua capacidade eu não seria capaz de decidir. Sendo assim..."_  
A realidade voltou para Lina e ela pôde ouvir e ver o ambiente ao seu redor mais uma vez. E a primeira coisa que ouviu foi a Voz, alta e clara, ecoando no salão e na sua mente.  
- DRAHINOR!  
Lina Inverse suspirou aliviada por se livrar daquela sensação perturbadora enquanto a mesa de Drahinor fazia uma barulheira enorme, aplaudindo e assoviando. A Profa. Filia lançou um olhar superior e orgulhoso para alguém na mesa dos professores, enquanto o diretor aplaudia com quase tanta avidez quanto no momento que Amelia foi selecionada.  
- Isso! ISSO! Eu sabia que você ia ficar na minha casa Lina-san! – Amelia gritava, acenando com os braços enquanto Lina fingia que nunca vira a garota em toda a sua vida. Ela se dirigiu a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Gourry, que lhe deu um sorriso.  
- Mesma casa então? Isso facilita as coisas.  
- Sim – Lina sorriu de volta, enquanto Maika Jungklaus era mandada para Gautt Blutt.  
Várias pessoas vieram cumprimentar a feiticeira ruiva quando ela se sentou, incluindo os irmãos de Gourry, que apertaram sua mão um a um, Amelia (principalmente Amélia) e outros alunos que nunca vira antes. De seu lugar na mesa principal, um Zelgadis que sorria de leve acenou com a cabeça para Lina, que retribuiu com um "tchauzinho" empolgado.  
O grupo de alunos a serem selecionados diminuía aos poucos, mas agora Lina não se importava mais. O que ela dissera a Clair Bible era verdadeiro: Não comera nada desde os docinhos que Gourry dividira com ela e agora seu estomago roncava barulhentamente. Não era a única pelo visto, já que Gourry fitava o prato vazio na sua frente com um olhar desolado.  
A loira de nome gigantesco Nova Naikki Nibelle Neves foi para Haniven, Olívia Stick acabou em Gautt Blutt, junto com Patrícia Haslava e o baixinho Roque Enrow foi para Lupanima.  
Quando Lina já considerava a possibilidade de mastigar a toalha da mesa e a mente diminuta de Gourry já vagava por horizontes desconhecidos, Zhara Revertra, a ultima depois de muita gente, foi mandada para Lupanima e a seleção acabou, para alívio dos alunos (que não estavam nem um pouco tão atentos e silenciosos quanto no começo).  
Assim que a Clair Bible foi retirada da frente da mesa principal, o ruído da conversa aumentou consideráveis decibéis e logo todo o salão (incluindo professores e funcionários) perdia por completo a atenção nos eventos da abertura do ano. Quando a Profa. Filia sentou-se em seu lugar à direita de Philionel, o diretor se levantou com um sorriso no rosto e braços estendidos para seus alunos.  
Que não deram a mínima para ele.  
- Ahem! – Philionel pigarreou para o salão que continuou indiferente - Meus alunos, sejam bem-vindos ao... er... – Philionel parou no meio da frase. Depois de um momento hesitante, Filia bateu repetidas vezes com uma colher no próprio cálice.  
- Atenção, queiram prestar atenção, o diretor vai falar – ela disse, e foi ignorada. Aos poucos uma veia começou a pulsar nas têmporas da mulher – AHEM! Um momento para a palavra do diretor, _por favor_!  
Conversa, conversa, conversa. Filia já se levantava, irritada, quando Phil decidiu simplesmente começar a falar pacientemente e com calma, sem se importar se estava sendo escutado ou não.  
- MEUS ALUNOS, SEJAM BEM-VINDOS AO SEU NOVO ANO EM HAZEYARD!  
Obviamente, se não estava sendo escutado anteriormente, agora estava, considerando a maneira em como cada par de olhos arregalados se virou para o diretor. Phil sorriu com aprovação.  
- Melhor agora. É um prazer tê-los aqui novamente reunidos em nossa escola! Há muito tempo eu esperava por esse dia, o inicio das aulas, onde podemos instrui-los para que no futuro sejam pessoas melhores, cheias de conhecimento e ideais de paz e JUSTIÇA! – a ultima palavra foi dita em tom muito alto, acompanhada de uma pose triunfante. Por toda a mesa principal, os professores e funcionários ganharam gotas.  
- Ele é mesmo o pai de Amelia... – Lina cochichou para Gourry, que concordou com a cabeça.  
- Para recebe-los com toda a hospitalidade que merecem... – Philionel continuou, retirando das vestes um pergaminho enrolado - ...eu vou agora declamar o meu discurso de abertura! – ele desenrolou o pergaminho, que tocou o chão e continuou se desenrolando até mais ou menos o meio do saguão. Enquanto o sorriso de metade dos professores amarelava e a outra metade sofria de tremores de pálpebra, os alunos observaram de bocas abertas.  
- Er... Prof. Phil? – Filia puxou de leve as vestes do homem gigantesco – Os alunos estão cansados e com fome no momento, então... será que não poderia esperar até o final do jantar para fazer seu discurso?  
Os alunos pareceram esperançosos. Philionel olhou de um lado do saguão até o outro.  
- ...Sim, tem razão Profa. Filia! Não devemos privar esses futuros magos de sua refeição por mais tempo – ele disse, animado – Muito bem, que o jantar seja servido!  
Todo o salão pareceu suspirar aliviado enquanto aplaudiam a fala do diretor. Lina não sabia se era sua barriga, a de Gourry ou as palmas de toda a escola que faziam mais barulho. De repente, o cheiro de comida caseira bem preparada invadiu as narinas da garota e quando ela tirou os olhos de Phil (que enrolava seu pergaminho) para olhar a mesa, a garota teve uma grande surpresa.  
- Huooo! COMIDA! – Lina berrou ao notar que os pratos e travessas da mesa tinham se enchido sozinhos. Sem pestanejar, ela agarrou os talheres e saltou em cima do prato mais próximo.  
O jantar não poderia ter sido melhor. Tudo aquilo que Lina fora obrigada a se esgueirar no meio da noite para roubar da geladeira dos Navratilova estava a sua disposição bem ali e muito mais, sem falar que melhor preparado. A ruiva logo percebeu que tinha um concorrente de garfo. Gourry (assim como seus irmãos, mas Gourry principalmente) comia quase tão rápida e violentamente quanto Lina e não demorou para os dois começaram e brigar pela comida. Os alunos próximos logo perceberam que ficariam sem jantar se não fossem espertos e logo cada um deles tinha estocado em seu prato uma quantidade de comida muito maior do que a etiqueta permitia.  
Durante o jantar e entre uma garfada e outra, Lina teve a oportunidade de conhecer os irmãos de Gourry.  
- Lina Inverse, eh? Eu sou Claudio Gabriev – apresentou-se o mais velho, educadamente, ignorando a violência da garota na refeição – Seu nome é uma lenda. Deve ter sido fascinante viver com trouxas durante tanto tempo. Como eram os estabelecimentos? E a eletricidade?  
- Ora vamos Claud! – o gêmeo Marche entrou na conversa – Se é pra encher o saco dela com perguntas imbecis, pergunte algo interessante pelo menos!  
- Isso! – chegou o outro gêmeo – Como era Você-sabe-quem?  
- O Shabranigdo? – Lina perguntou, distraída. Um relâmpago cortou o teto encantado do salão, estourando num trovão ao mesmo tempo em que toda a mesa de Drahinor parava de comer para olhar Lina.  
- ...acho que esse não é o melhor assunto para o momento... – Claudio falou silenciosamente, parecendo encolher diante dos olhos de todos da mesa.  
- ...bem...uh, Gourry, você vai querer aquele ultimo filé...?  
- A'am – Gourry resmungou de boca cheia.  
Depois de uma rápida disputa por dito filé (vitória de Gourry contra Lina, Claud e os gêmeos) a feiticeira conheceu tambem o outro Gabriev, Vash, um rapaz simpático de penteado exótico que a cumprimentou com a boca cheia de rosquinhas.  
A conversa ia e via pela mesa enquanto Lina apenas escutava.  
- Tenho certeza que vamos ganhar o Campeonato das Casas deste ano! Afinal, Lina Inverse está do nosso lado! – Garth comentou.  
- Sim, sim! Nada como uma saudável competição amistosa para animar – Amélia respondeu.  
- Temos que ganhar dessa vez – Claud comentou – Nos últimos anos a competição tem ficado até sem graça. Não muda o vencedor!  
- Quem foi o vencedor? – Lina não resistiu a curiosidade de perguntar.  
- Lupanima – respondeu Claud com amargura – Não só têm vencido o Campeonato das Casas nos últimos anos, mas tambem todas as outras competições.  
- Ainda acho que estão trapaceando – Garth falou, abocanhando irritado sua próxima garfada.  
– Que nada. Eles só tiveram sorte de pegar uma equipe muito boa – Amelia falou – Mas esse ano isso vai mudar. Teremos uma competição justa e limpa, e no final, vamos vencer todos eles! – ela bradou, erguendo o garfo no alto como se fosse uma espada. Garth aproveitou a deixa para pegar a empadinha do prato de Amelia, o que se seguiu de um enfurecido discurso da garotinha de como roubar é errado. No outro lado de Lina o assunto era outro.  
- Pobre Quid... – Hallas choramingou – Ele deve estar faminto à uma hora destas.  
- Vamos encontrar seu esquilo, não se preocupe! – Marche disse, feliz, para exasperação de Hallas.  
- É um furão!  
- Furão? Onde? De que tamanho?  
- Ele aparece – Gourry disse a Hallas, que decidiu ignorar Marche por enquanto – Isso é, se nenhum bicho comer.  
- Oh, deus!  
- Calma! A Drisky não vai fazer nada. Quer dizer... acho que não. Eu não sei onde ela está...  
- Ah não!  
- Calma, calma, calma! A Drisky não é grande perigo! Quer dizer, tudo bem se eu não sei onde ela está, afinal tem bichos muito mais perigosos por aqui, então ela não é nada de mais...  
- Ahhh!  
- Gourry, para de tentar concertar... – disse Marche enquanto Hallas tinha um ataque.  
- Isso me lembra uma coisa! – Gourry bateu com a palma na testa – Vash! Aquele corvo que tava comigo no meu vagão... Ele é seu?  
Vash fez cara de ponto de interrogação e depois balançou negativamente a cabeça. Gourry ficou intrigado, mas não por muito tempo, pois as batatas assadas estavam quase acabando e ele tinha que garantir sua porção final.  
Depois que jantar e sobremesa foram impiedosamente devorados, Lina esticou-se preguiçosamente em seu assento, massageando a barriga, contente. Amelia agora contava a Gourry outras curiosidades sobre a escola que o loiro parecia estar compreendendo tão bem quanto um caramujo molhado. A feiticeira ruiva lançou outro olhar para a mesa dos professores. Bem no meio, Phil conversava animadamente com outro professor, espalhando grãos de arroz por todos os lados enquanto gesticulava.  
- ...e Amelia finalmente veio para Hazeyard! Ansiosa que só ela, mal esperava a hora de vir para cá. E veja só, ficou na Drahinor, assim como eu! Puxou o pai, minha pequena Amelia, com certeza. Totalmente o contrário de Gracia, que puxou a mãe em todos os sentidos, até mesmo na casa. Que coisa como isso acontece...  
Sentada no meio do caminho entre a tagarelice de Phil e os ouvidos do outro professor, Filia tomava chá pacificamente. Zelgadis tambem tomava alguma coisa numa caneca, provavelmente café, se Lina já o conhecia o suficiente.  
Correndo os olhos castanhos pela mesa, Lina avistou novamente Rezo, muito extravagante em seus trajes vermelho vivos. Com possível exceção do comportamento ruidoso de Philionel, Rezo era aquele que mais atraia a atenção em toda a mesa, como se quisesse compensar sua falta de visão se tornando o mais visível possível. Ele tambem conversava, porem de maneira bem mais discreta que o diretor, a cabeça virada para frente enquanto falava com o homem a sua esquerda. Lina prolongou o olhar até fixa-lo no ouvinte de Rezo.  
Foi quando esse ouvinte olhou de volta para Lina.  
O desconforto causado era inédito para a feiticeira e ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao encarar um olhar tão assustador. Os olhos estreitos cor de ametista daquele homem a observaram de forma maliciosa e cruel, numa expressão quase faminta enquanto ele sorria. Mas era um sorriso lupino, sem calor algum, pouco mais que um arreganhar de dentes.  
A troca de olhares durou apenas alguns segundos antes de Lina desviar os olhos, perturbada. Alguma coisa deve ter transparecido em suas feições, porque atraiu a atenção de Gourry.  
- Você está bem? – o rapaz perguntou com preocupação na voz.  
A garota olhou para a mesa principal mais uma vez, mas o homem não mais a observava. Ele continuava sua conversa com Rezo, falando de maneira animada agora, sorrindo. Mas o sorriso havia mudado. Agora era alegre e inocente, assim como seus olhos, que perderam o brilho maligno de antes.  
- ...Sim, nada de errado, Gourry – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo disfarçadamente para o rapaz e depois chamou a atenção do Gabriev mais velho – Claudio, quem é aquele conversando com o Prof. Rezo?  
- Uh? – Claud virou a cabeça para a mesa dos professores – Ah, ele. Aquele é Xellos Metallium, professor de maldições e diretor da casa Lupanima. Xellos sabe um monte sobre magia negra, ele e Rezo estão sempre conversando.  
- Xellos... – Lina repetiu em voz baixa. Ela franziu a testa com desconfiança enquanto observava o professor, mas ele não a olhou novamente.  
Assim que todos terminaram suas refeições (a mesa de Drahinor acabou primeiro, por motivos óbvios) o Prof. Philionel se levantou mais uma vez.  
- Muito bem, que belo jantar tivemos, agora eu gostaria... er... – o diretor desanimou no tom de voz quando foi ignorado novamente. Filia e os demais professores mais atentos taparam os ouvidos quando viram Philionel tomar fôlego – AGORA EU GOSTARIAAAAA...  
Todos os olhares convergiram em Phil. Ele continuou.  
- Gostaria de sua atenção por um momento, pois tenho anúncios interessantes de início de ano a reportar para todos vocês. Mas antes... – ele tirou o pergaminho das vestes de novo, sorrindo - ...o meu discurso!

Para felicidade de todos, Filia veio em socorro novamente.  
- P-Prof. Phil, não seria melhor dar os anúncios antes de seu discurso? Afinal, essas notícias chatas poderiam claramente estragar os efeitos... hum, inspiradores de suas belas palavras...  
Philionel franziu as sobrancelhas em ligeira irritação mas depois considerou as palavras.

- Sim, acho que está certa... – ele guardou o pergaminho e todo o salão voltou a respirar normalmente outra vez – Darei os anúncios agora então... hum, os anúncios, Profa. Filia?  
Uma Filia vermelha de constrangimento entregou um pedaço de papel para o diretor.  
- Para começar, como sempre, digo a todos que a floresta em volta da propriedade da escola é proibida para todos os alunos, como devem se lembrar – Phlionel falou, depois de consultar rapidamente o papel – Alem disso, as regras do uso indevido de magia e artefatos mágicos permanece. Lançar mágicas nos corredores, vender objetos encantados e conjurar criaturas de planos inferiores é terminantemente proibido, e nem vou falar sobre investigação imprópria em banheiros femininos!  
Alguns alunos de várias das mesas abaixaram a cabeça enquanto mais da metade das garotas coravam.  
- Os clubes e grupos de estudos estão abertos, assim como os testes para seleção de times de Quadribol. Quem estiver interessado, procure o diretor de sua respectiva casa.  
Lina ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa à menção do nome desconhecido na ultima fala do diretor. Ela olhou ao redor porem ninguém mais parecia confuso, nem mesmo Gourry, o que trouxe certa aflição para a garota.   
- Ah, e mais uma coisa – Philionel prosseguiu, desta vez sem olhar o papel – Este ano, a porta a direita no corredor do terceiro andar está fora dos limites para quem não deseja uma morte muito desagradável. Tentem se lembrar disso antes de tentar atalhos no primeiro dia de aula. E são esses os anúncios.  
A aflição de Lina foi cortada brutalmente por um acesso de curiosidade que se alastrou por todos os alunos e até mesmo alguns funcionários.  
- Do que ele está falando? – Lina perguntou em voz baixa – O que tem nesse corredor?  
- Não faço idéia – Claud mordeu o lábio – Ele costuma avisar porque algum lugar é proibido.  
- Tipo o banheiro feminino – Marche comentou em voz quase inaudível.  
- Quem sabe algum tipo de armadilha perigosa – Gourry sugeriu.  
- Porque alguém se daria o trabalho de enfiar uma armadilha perigosa dentro de uma escola? – Lina resmungou – Amelia, você sabe alguma coisa?  
Amelia olhou feio para Lina.  
- Lina-san, por mais que seja uma pessoa influente e de fama indiscutível, continua sendo falta de respeito conversar enquanto meu pai está falando.  
Lina se virou para a mesa principal, onde Philionel olhava desolado para o salão, a conversa se espalhando novamente por todas as mesas, incluindo a dos professores. Filia se levantou e anunciou com um meio sorriso.  
- E este é o fim do banquete de abertura do ano letivo – a voz da professora era ouvida com muita dificuldade acima da tagarelice alheia – Monitores, queiram conduzir os alunos novatos de suas casas a seus dormitórios.  
- M-Mas, Filia-san, e quanto ao meu discurso...? – o diretor falou desolado para Filia enquanto todos se levantavam, conversando animadamente e bocejando satisfeitos.  
- Ah, desculpe-me, Phil! – a mulher sorriu embaraçada – Eu me esqueci. Se quiser, faça seu discurso para as pessoas que ainda estão no salão.  
- Certo! Agora, meus queridos alu... alunos? – Philionel se virou para o salão e deu de cara com quatro mesas vazias e bagunçadas, por onde uma brisa fria assoviava soprando alguns guardanapos usados. A mesa dos professores estava igualmente deserta, com exceção de Filia que estava em pé ao seu lado.  
Se perguntando como diabos as pessoas conseguiam sumir tão rapidamente e considerando se devia parar de ensinar teleportação nos cursos avançados, Philionel deu de ombros e seguiu para seus aposentos. Filia foi atrás dele, sorrindo satisfeita por ter garantido aos alunos uma noite tranqüila.

- Ah, estou satisfeito agora! – Gourry comentou em voz alta, seguindo Lina enquanto eles atravessavam a multidão de alunos que se tumultuou no saguão principal na pressa de escaparem da ameaça de discurso iminente.  
- Sim – Lina concordou sorrindo – Esse foi o melhor jantar que eu já tive! Agora eu só quero cair numa cama quentinha e macia.  
- E eu só quero meu furão... – Hallas passou por eles resmungando cabisbaixo. Lina rolou os olhos para cima.  
Foi enquanto se desviavam do monte de gente que Lina percebeu que não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ir. A Profa. Filia os tinha instruído a seguir o monitor de sua casa, mas ela não conhecia o monitor de Drahinor, tampouco os das outras casas. Ela olhou ao redor, buscando um rosto conhecido.  
- Gourry, faz idéia de onde fica o dormitório? – ela falou, já sabendo qual seria a resposta.  
- Não – ele confirmou as suspeitas de Lina – Mas Claud pode nos levar até lá, ele é o monitor.  
- Quê! E como você não me avisa? – Lina encarou Gourry, exasperada.  
- Você não perguntou – ele respondeu simplesmente.  
- Ótimo, ótimo, agora cadê ele? Precisamos encontrar o Claudio antes que ...  
Mas a conseqüência de não encontrarem o Gabriev mais velho permaneceu um mistério para Gourry quando Lina parou de falar depois de ter dado meia volta e batido de cara com um par gigantesco de seios bem na altura de seus olhos.  
Lina recuou, surpresa, olhando para cima dos seios para ver quem era a dona (ao contrario de Gourry, que fixou o olhar no ponto que os olhos de Lina acabaram de abandonar). Era uma mulher alta de longos cabelos escuros, vestindo uma versão mais escassa do uniforme escolar, que perfurava Lina com seus arrogantes olhos azuis.  
- Então... você é a famosa Lina Inverse... – ela falou numa voz que era misto de desdém e irritação – Aquela que salvou a todos nós do perigo do Lorde das Trevas. A grande heroína de toda comunidade mágica.  
Lina parou confusa diante da inconveniência da outra mulher, que agora a examinava da cabeça aos pés.  
- S-Sim, eu mesma, o que você quer? – disse Lina, incomodada.  
A mulher terminou sua avaliação e sorriu desdenhosa. Em seguida, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu escandalosamente, uma risada tão aguda e insuportável que até tirou Gourry de seu transe.  
- HOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! – ela gargalhou, fazendo todos ao redor se afastarem aterrorizados enquanto Lina tapava os ouvidos com as mãos – Mas que ironia. Era de se esperar que a famosa Lina Inverse tivesse aparência mais agradável, ou pelo menos uns peitos maiores, não?  
A frase atingiu Lina como uma bola de canhão sendo disparada. A feiticeira encarou a outra com seu melhor olhar da morte enquanto uma veia pulsava perigosamente em sua têmpora.  
- Como é que é? – ela falou entre os dentes.  
- E não é mesmo? – Gourry disse à mulher, que reparou nele pela primeira vez – Ninguém ia reclamar se fossem um pouco maiores, né?  
- Gourry! – Lina berrou, e a ultima coisa que o rapaz viu antes do punho da garota atingir sua cara foi à expressão assassina de Lina e a confusão estampada no rosto da outra. Em seguida, a intervenção de Gourry foi ignorada por ambas.  
- Você não parece mesmo com uma lenda viva, mas se for de seu interesse eu posso ajuda-la – a mulher prosseguiu – Mesmo ficando na casa errada, acho que posso perdoar sua falta de atributos e permitir que seja minha ajudante.  
- O _quê_? Pra quê eu iria _querer_ ser sua ajudante, pra inicio de conversa? – Lina rebateu, a paciência mais curta que sua altura. O sorriso arrogante da mulher desapareceu e ela fez uma expressão ofendida.  
- Veja lá como fala, Inverse! É uma honra ter a possibilidade de fazer parte de meu circulo social! Mas já vi que você é tão mesquinha quanto eu pensava.  
- Mesquinha? Eu? Olha quem está falando! – Lina gritou de volta - Quem você pensa que é?  
A mulher riu mais uma vez.  
- Se fosse realmente tudo o que dizem que é, você já devia me conhecer. Mas como não é caso, permita-me fazer as apresentações. Eu sou ninguém menos que a poderosa Naga, a _verdadeira_ feiticeira mais poderosa que esse mundo conheceu. Guarde bem esse nome, Lina Inverse – a mulher, Naga, apontou na direção da fumegante Lina com sua mão envolta por uma luva de couro negro – A partir desse momento, me declaro como sua maior e mais perigosa rival!  
Lina não sabia se estava mais furiosa ou mais confusa. A única forma que a feiticeira ruiva encontrou de responder foi ficar parada e esperar a gota inevitável terminar seu trajeto.  
- Há! Está muda de terror na expectativa de bater de frente contra mim! – Naga falou, sorrindo presunçosamente.  
- Não é exatamente de terror que eu estou muda. Dá licença, mas tenho mais o que fazer! Vem, Gourry – Lina deu meia volta, arrastando o rapaz nocauteado pelo pé. Mas é claro que Naga não deixaria sua presa escapar assim tão facilmente.  
- Ei! Aonde pensa que vai? Não dê as costas para mim! – a mão enluvada de Naga agarrou o ombro de Lina, que se esquivou e virou de frente para a mulher, lançando um olhar que prometia tornar aquela discussão mais perigosa do que deveria ser.  
- Parem com isso!  
A voz ríspida veio de algum lugar atrás de Lina, atraindo a atenção de ambas as feiticeiras. A forma encapuzada de Zelgadis lançava um olhar ameaçador para as duas enquanto se aproximava de braços cruzados.  
- O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou – A ordem da Profa. Filia foi de se encaminharem a seus dormitórios. Seria bom que os alunos veteranos servissem de exemplo, não acha? – os olhos escuros do quimera centraram em Naga, que se endireitou e fechou a cara.  
- Nunca pedi pra ninguém me imitar. Eles fazem isso porque querem – disse a feiticeira de cabelos negros antes de olhar para Lina e voltar a sorrir de maneira arrogante – Você ouviu minhas palavras e eu as mantenho. Voltaremos a nos ver, Lina Inverse! HOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOO! – ela riu daquela maneira insuportável mais uma vez antes de jogar a capa para trás num efeito dramático e partir.  
Lina observou a mulher até ela sumir de vista através de uma passagem.  
- Que mulher doida – foi seu veredicto. Ela se virou e sorriu para Zelgadis – Ei, obrigada Zel! Não agüento esses malucos que ficam me importunando! Afinal, quem essa Naga pensa que é para...  
- A filha mais velha do diretor.  
- ...ficar me... Como? Desculpa, acho que não ouvi.  
- Ouviu muito bem – Zel afirmou, sério – E eu te aconselho a controlar esse teu temperamento se quer viver em paz nessa escola.  
- Sim, isso seria uma ótima idéia! – apoiou um Gourry de olho roxo, sobressaltando Lina com seu retorno inesperado.  
- Você mereceu! – ela respondeu, estendendo a língua pra ele, tentando não pensar como o garoto se reanimou da pancada tão de repente – A propósito, Gourry, esse é o Zel, aquele quimera que eu te disse mais cedo.  
Zelgadis teve um tremor de pálpebra involuntário ao ouvir Lina se referir a ele daquela maneira. Gourry piscou.  
- Ah, você... disse?  
- Será possível que você não se lembra de NADA! – gritou a garota.  
- Porque ainda estão aqui embaixo afinal? – Zelgadis interrompeu irritado, e os dois se viraram para falar – Não, não precisam responder. Venham logo, vou leva-los para a sala comunal de Drahinor – ele saiu na frente, rumo à enorme escadaria do saguão.  
- Ah, vai? Valeu! – Lina e Gourry iam falando, seguindo o quimera.  
- Qualquer coisa para evitar que me causem problemas... – Zelgadis respondeu em voz baixa. De fato, Filia tinha deixado como responsabilidade dele manter um olho em Lina, dois de preferência. Mas ele sabia de experiências anteriores no Beco Vertical que essa era uma tarefa complicada. Na verdade, o quimera suspeitava que Filia tinha passado a batata quente para ele para escapar de maiores problemas. Para Zelgadis, esse tipo de coisa já tinha virado rotina.  
Na retaguarda, ele ouviu Gourry murmurando para a feiticeira.  
- Ei, Lina, o que é uma quimera...?

A subida até a sala comunal de Drahinor não foi muito longa. Digo subida, pois a dita sala fica numa das muitas torres do castelo de Hazeyard, como Lina veio a descobrir. O interior do castelo era magnífico e impressionante, assim como enorme e confuso. A dupla de estudantes só podia agradecer por Zelgadis estar ali. Seria desesperador tentar fazer aquele caminho sem um guia.  
O quimera os conduziu até um corredor que terminava numa sólida parede de pedra, onde havia um quadro de um reluzente dragão vermelho adormecido que ocupava quase a parede inteira.  
- É aqui que eu os deixo – Zelgadis disse, parando em frente ao quadro – Não tenho autorização de entrar nas salas comunais.  
A dupla olhou ao redor, confusos.  
- Cadê a entrada? – perguntou Lina.  
- Atrás de você.  
- Mas aí só tem um quadro – disse Gourry.  
- A entrada É o quadro.  
- Ah? Ah! Tipo uma porta secreta? – Lina se animou.  
- Sim, você só precisa...  
- Como é que abre? – a garota interrompeu, examinando o quadro - Tem que empurrar? Puxar?  
- E se tirar da parede?  
- Boa Gourry, mas acho que não, é muito grande.  
- Será que podem me escutar? – Zelgadis perguntou irritado e seu pedido não foi atendido.  
- Quem sabe é de correr.  
- Mas quadros não tem pernas!  
- EI! Dá pra ficarem quietos!  
- AHH! – Lina pulou para trás horrorizada quando o dragão adormecido do quadro levantou o pescoço e ralhou com eles. Zelgadis rolou os olhos para cima enquanto Gourry acenou animado para a pintura.  
- Boa noite! Desculpa, mas a gente tá tentando descobrir como entra pela passagem secreta! – o loiro declarou com empolgação enquanto Lina desacelerava seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela tinha se esquecido que as imagens mágicas se moviam.  
- Então diga a senha! – o dragão respondeu em sua voz gutural e ríspida.  
- Senha? Zelgadis, você não nos disse que tínhamos que ter senha pra passar! – Lina resmungou.  
- Vocês não me deram tempo de falar! – Zelgadis explodiu.  
- Dá pra parar de gritar! Eu estava dormindo em paz até vocês aparecerem – reclamou o Dragão - Oh, período letivo! As férias escolares bem que podiam ser maiores. Diga logo a senha e entra!  
- Mas eu não sei qual é a senha! – Lina berrou em resposta.  
- Ótimo, essa é a senha. Entra aí.  
O quadro girou para dentro abrindo uma passagem, para a surpresa de Lina, que arregalou os olhos enquanto Zelgadis afundava a cara na palma da mão. Até Gourry piscou uma ou duas vezes, achando aquilo besta demais.  
- Essa foi fácil! – Lina comentou animada – Vamos logo então, Gourry. Boa noite para você, Zelgadis!  
- Boa noite – Zelgadis respondeu com um aceno de cabeça – Nos vemos amanhã talvez, se meu trabalho assim permitir. Tenho certeza que vai gostar daqui. Apenas tenha cuidado, me ouviu?  
- Ei, eu não sou mais uma criancinha! – Lina resmungou pouco antes de entrar e a voz dela ecoou estridentemente vindo de dentro da passagem – Ohhh, que lugar legal! E tem poltronas fofinhas! Ahh! Que demais!  
Zelgadis sacudiu a cabeça e se virou para sair, mas foi detido pela mão de Gourry. O quimera olhou com curiosidade para o rapaz loiro que sorria.  
- Não se preocupe, Zaldegis! Eu vou tomar conta dela.  
Zelgadis parou por um momento e depois acenou com a cabeça.  
- Se você conseguir...  
- Eu vou! – Gourry assegurou e depois seguiu em direção à passagem. Foi a vez de Zelgadis detê-lo.  
- Uma ultima coisa – o quimera disse, no tom mais sério que Gourry viu ele usar desde o momento que o vira pela primeira vez no saguão – Zelgadis! Meu nome é Zelgadis!  
- Oh? Está bem – Gourry sorriu e atravessou a passagem, sua voz vindo lá de dentro – Puxa, que lugar grande! Ah, boa noite Zegaldis!  
O quimera abriu a boca mas parou no meio do ato de gritar alguma coisa mal educada e suspirou. Corrigir pra quê? Ele já devia ter se acostumado. Virando de costas para a passagem agora fechada, Zelgadis começou o longo caminho até seus aposentos. Atrás dele, uma voz grave se fez ouvir.  
- É, nada de boa noite pra mim! Tambem, quem liga para um quadro velho? É só berrar a senha no meu ouvido e pronto! Humanos! São todos iguais!  
Zelgadis, é claro, o ignorou.

_ Continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas da Autora:  
"Há! Finalmente meus personagens favoritos entraram em cena! Aposto que alguém já tinha adivinhado aquilo que iria acontecer nesse capítulo mas eu juro que tentei fazer o mais original possível! 'Original', tá bom... Alem de ser fanfiction, é crossover! Só pra rir mesmo...  
Novos nomes para as casas... ficou legal até! Especialmente as duas principais, Drahinor e Lupanima. Não arranjei o que fazer com o quadribol, como devem ter reparado.  
Hoje estou sem inspiração para falar bobagens. Espero que gostem de mais esse capitulo e me desculpem pela demora. Mas não importe o quanto demore, eu VOU continuar essa historia! Em nome da JUSTIÇA!  
Muito obrigada por ler! Eu já te adoro só por isso! Até a próxima!"

-Niele-Mzk ("Jellicles songs for jellicles cats!")


End file.
